The Other Me
by Gater-Dnt-Play14
Summary: Several feet away from him, stood a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like him, except he had a black trench coat on, wavering smoothly as the restless wind blew around him. Our blue hero stared at the other hedgehog's face, trying to figure out how this was even possible. SonicXAmy, -AU ShadowXAmy- TailsXCream. (Completed)
1. Another World

Hey all! This is a new story that I thought of a few days ago and since it just wouldn't leave me alone, I wrote the first chapter all down! =D This story takes place in TWO different Sonic Universes and I will be going back and forth between the Sonic worlds, but just not in this first chapter. This chapter will only focus on... lets call it **Universe 14,** which is the world I made up. The Universe we all know in love, (which we will call **Universe 1**) will appear in the next chapter and on as the story progresses. Enough of me talking, I'm going to list the character ages next and then read along! Enjoy!

**Sonic - 20**

**Amy Rose - 19 (almost 20)**

**Shadow - (19-20) (He was never cryogenically frozen in U14)**

**Tails (Miles) - 14**

**Cream - 13**

**Knuckles - 22**

**Rouge - 23**

**Robotnik - (Use your imagination!)**

Oh and before I forget! **Universe 1 characters are TWO years younger than Universe 14. So just subtract 2 from the ages above!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing except my ideas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another World<strong>_

* * *

><p>Thunder sparked and crackled in the dark grey skies above as powerful gusts of wind shook the large lush trees that resides deep within the Mystic Ruins complex forest. Near one of the narrow streams, an orange two tailed male fox followed closely by a tan-ish cream colored female rabbit strode through the thick grassy plains. Over the years, the mystical ruins began to grow thicker grass beneath the earth soil, which made it a nuisance to walk through the quiet forest.<p>

"Ugh! Tell me _why_ we're going through this yucky forest again? When we could be at Rose's wedding?" Whined the currently irritated rabbit as her fur became ruffled each time it made contact with a tree branch.

A slight sigh escaped the annoyed fox. The consistent moaning and whining coming from the usually perky rabbit was starting to get on his last nerves. He didn't invite her to come along in the first place. She insisted even when she _knew_ that it wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.

"I already told you Cream and I'm not repeating myself!" The fox started, sternly, yet he still did. "I'm not going to a stupid wedding while this crazy scientist and _hedgehog_ are on the loose plotting who knows what! I'm going to catch them before their next dirty plot" He all but spat out, making sure to put strong bitterness on the word 'hedgehog' as it rolled out of his tongue. "Besides, Amy is crazy for having a wedding today anyways! Look at the darn sky and tell me it isn't going to pour rain sometime soon!"

The rabbit, now known as Cream, was inclined to agree to that. Rose is a sweet yet very stubborn hedgehog. Once she sets her mind on something, and in this case, planned it, she was determined to go through it no matter what. Even if a certain red and black hedgehog objected. Sure he wants to get married as soon as possible, but with how things are going, it isn't exactly the right time.

"You do remember that she planned this wedding several months ago right?" The rabbit inquired as she almost tripped over a rather large branch which was lodged into the murky ground.

"Of course I do, but she needs to learn how to reschedule things," The fox replied as he shoved and cut stubborn tree branches that happened to be in the way with a medium thin sharp blade. "Did you see the look on Shadow's face? It was priceless!" He chuckled.

"Hey! He was just trying to keep his-"

"-'lovely pink rose happy!'" He cut off the rabbit with a high pitch yet sarcastic tone. He then chuckled once more before proceeding, "Makes me wonder who the male in the relationship really is…"

Even though the fox wasn't looking, he just knew the rabbit was giving him a rather bored expression, "Miles, you know that if you told that to his face, he would beat you."

Miles didn't respond back, since he knew that was true, which in turn caused the slightly flushed and irate rabbit to smirk.

The rest of the walk through the forest was done in silence if you minus the occasional sighs and moans coming from the frustrated rabbit which only further annoyed the twin tailed fox. _Why did I bring her…_ The teenage fox berated himself as he released a low grunt which thankfully the rabbit missed. However, he knew why he did. Even though he never wanted to admit it, he had taken a strong liking to the pushy rabbit. The thing was; he wasn't exactly sure why he did. She always nagged him to no end about stupid issues, usually hers, and never knew exactly when to pipe down. Maybe it was her cute pout when she didn't get her way. Maybe it was the slightly dazed look in her half lidded round eyes when she was in deep though. Or maybe just _maybe_ it's those stupidly large yet soft bunny ears that hung loosely down the back of her head. There're times that he wanted to just grab those cuddly bunny ears and just stroke them until she fell asleep on his la – he abruptly put a stop to those thoughts before he finished them with a small slap to his face.

_There I go again with those ridiculous thoughts!_ He chastened with a slightly disgusted expression planted on his face.

Cream, who was finally beside the fox, noticed suddenly he was slapping himself silly, "Uhh Miles? Are you okay?"

As soon as the fox heard his secret crush ask said question, he stopped beating his face in as he blushed with embarrassment at being caught doing something stupid. "Ye-yeah! Just annoying insects were attacking me is all!"

The rabbit frowned with a disappointed look across her face. "If you would have listened to me before we left and put on some bug repellant like I did, you wouldn't be assaulting yourself."

Before the fox could respond, he noticed that they had arrived at their destination. Doctor Robotnik's secret hidden base…which was a rather large beat up shack. However, this didn't fool the intelligent fox. He had done his research before he came to the current location. Beneath that crappy looking shack was a large hidden base.

"Miles? Are you sure-"

"Shhhh!" the fox hissed at the rabbit as he quickly grabbed her left arm and pulled her to a nearby bush which was location a few feet away from the old shack. The rabbit hit the soiled ground with a small impact. Shortly after, the pushy rabbit gave the orange fox a rather nasty glare; she had decided to give him a piece of her mind until she saw just why the fox had pulled her down. A few highly advanced metallic robots hovered by, barely missing them. The robots had a close resemblance to the E-101 Mark. II model, but were slightly smaller and a lot quieter than it ever was, which is why it almost caused the sneaking rabbit and fox to get caught.

Once they passed by, the two tailed fox felt a deep vibration from within his small yellow backpack. Miles quickly slid the backpack off his back and opened it and pulled out a long rod looking device. In the center of the device, was a blue flickering radar, which indicated six yellow dots close by while another was miles away.

"Crap!" The fox swore out.

"Now who's being loud," The tan rabbit muttered with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

But it appeared that the fox didn't hear the rabbit since he was still staring at the radar will a look that could only be described as fear.

"Miles? Is everything alright?"

"N-No it really isn't" The fox shuddered out as he held out the radar for the rabbit to see. "They have six of the Chaos Emerald, which means-" He didn't have to finish said sentence since the female rabbit understood clearly what it met. The Robotnik's now had all except one, which currently rested within Shadow's grasp.

"Miles… we have to try to stop them…" The rabbit whispered quietly to the tensed fox as she too feared the worse.

The male fox sighed deeply as he attempted to calm his nerves. He then refocused back to robots and saw them disappear through a secret entrance which was located within the large shack. "No. We HAVE to do it." The fox stated as the fear within his eyes turned into a look of pure determination.

Cream saw the changed expression on the fox's face and quickly stepped in front of him and grabbed his furry cheeks within her hands, which caused the fox's triangular ear to twitch wildly and his eyes to widen. As Cream forced the fox to look deeply within her eyes, his demeanor changed from surprised to… adoration? Unfortunately as soon as she saw it, it was gone and replaced with determination once more. _Did I just see that?_

As Miles looked back at her seriously, he reached up and harshly shoved the rabbit's hands off his face and turned his face away before he did something stupid like kiss the cute rabbit on the lips.

"I know what you are going to say and no." The fox said stubbornly as he turned from the rabbit and faced the wooden cabin, "I can't always depend on Shadow. Besides this is his and Amy's day…" With that said he began walking stealthily towards the cabin without a word more.

The tan rabbit sighed with defeat as she proceeded to follow the stubborn fox. She knew that this was crazy. That horrible hedgehog was a _monster_ with a heart as cold as _ice_. He didn't care about anything but himself and absolute power. If he got the last Chaos Emerald, unlike last time, it would truly be the end of them all… wouldn't it?

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX The Other ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"So when are we going to get the last emerald _doctor_…" A smooth yet cocky voice echoed deep within the mad doctor's base.

"Soon my boy! We just need to do a little more planning and then we can-"

Before he could finish, he was silenced as a blur rushed towards him with extreme speed, grabbed his neck tightly and continued forward until he slammed the mad scientist against a metal wall, which groaned upon impact. Though the hedgehog was much shorter than the doctor, that changed immediately as he literally choked him until he was brought down to his own height. The only thing that the doctor could see was the trench coat that touched the bottom of the incredibly fast hedgehog.

The hedgehog elevated the doctor to his eye level and stared at him with his piercing emerald green eyes. The hedgehog's ears twitched as a light feminine gasp was heard within the distance. _Fools… _the hedgehog thought as he smirked wickedly. However instead of catching the foolish intruders, he decided to let them watch the show first as he still had his attention on the doctor.

"No-More-Planning." The fast hedgehog rasped out coldly as the doctor began to slowly lose consciousness. "I've waited _enough."_ With that said, the hedgehog released and dropped the doctor seconds before he passed out, making him gasp for much needed precious air. The doctor then begun to cough severely as he stroked his aching neck.

"B-But m-my boy we still-"

"_ENOUGH_!" The hedgehog shouted once more, which caused the two intruders and the doctor to flinch. "I am not your son Ivo…. Refer to me as Sonic Robotnik!" The hedgehog stated as he finally stepped out of the dark shadows that had covered his blue fur.

The doctor, now known as Ivo, slowly leaned heavily against the slightly dented iron wall until his back straightened out a bit. He then tried to sit up and fortunately succeeded. _I'm getting too old for this._

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog began to chuckle. It wasn't that soft pleasant laughter that someone usually heard after an amusing joke, no, it was a disturbing one. It had a minor crackly to it.

"Or maybe just Robotnik since I will be the LAST one to carry that name in a second or so…" As soon as Sonic said that, a certain fox and rabbit's blood went cold.

"He wouldn't…" Cream, who was behind large metal machinery alongside Miles, muttered with pure dread.

Miles however, did not have a look of fear. He had the look of rage and revulsion.

Ivo was a different story. He looked pale, was trembling in utter fear and looked like he was literately going to pass out at what he just heard come out of the hedgehog's mouth. He raised the hedgehog like his own son, how could he-

His thoughts were silence once more as Sonic gave Ivo one of the most warped looks he had ever seen.

"Y-you don't mean-"

Sonic crackled once again, this time though, it sounded smoother as he slowly began walking towards the cornered doctor.

"Thanks… _father_ for everything you teached me." As the blue hedgehog began closing in on the terrified doctor, the sound of him pop and snapping his own knuckles echoed throughout the whole lab. It was as if he _wanted _the intruders to hear each finger he cracked.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, the blue hedgehog appeared right in front of Ivo's face, which caused the doctor to stop breathing out of the extreme panic.

Seconds later, a bone crushing sound was heard as the hedgehog's fist met the doctor's face. Cream immediately shut her eyes tightly and jumped towards the fox's chest. Miles caught her and held her tightly as he was slightly trembled at what he saw before him. The disgusting hedgehog was savagely punching the life out of the doctor. Each punch caused more and more blood to pour out of the doctor's thrashed face.

Even though the rabbit wasn't looking, her rather large ears made it quite difficult to block out each and every cracking sound that was made upon the hedgehog's fist making contact with the doctor's battered face. Miles just tightened his hold on the quivering rabbit as he could not remove his eyes off the brutal beating displayed before him.

After what felt like hours, which was actually only minutes, the hedgehog stopped ramming his fist into Ivo's face. Sonic looked at his handy work with sick amusement as his knuckles dripped with blood. Ivo wasn't dead yet but he was barely breathing. Sonic yanked the doctor by his collar and roughly wrapped his right arm around his neck tightly.

Sonic pulled Ivo's left ear towards him as close as possible, without soiling his face of course, and whispered the final words that the doctor would hear, "Don't worry Ivo. Your dream of world domination will come true…just not _exactly_ how you imagined it…"

Miles couldn't stomach to watch anymore. As soon as he turned away, he and the rabbit heard a sickening bone snapping sound that would most likely never be forgotten.

Sonic stared blankly at the doctor's motionless body. He then looked at his trench coat and noticed that it was soiled with Ivo's blood. He was going to need another trench coat.

"Oh Rose…Rose, Rose, Rose… Amy _Rose_" Sonic stated loudly with the ever twisted smirk across his lips. "You _will_ be mine soon enough…"

Miles turned his face towards the disgusting blue hedgehog as soon as he heard him basically shout Rose's name. Amy, along with Shadow and Cream, were the closest thing to a family he had left. Amy was like the big sister he always wanted and it absolutely sickened him to hear that monster say her name with such lust evident in his voice. There were many reasons why he despised the twisted hedgehog before him. The biggest one would be the day that he murdered his parents, which he missed dearly to this day. Another would be that he also was responsible for the murder of two other good friends of his. Now this twisted monster wanted to not only kill off Shadow, who is basically his big brother figure, but also take his big sister for his own sick perverted reasons. Sonic has always been absolutely obsessed with Rose and was angry that she's with Shadow. So for many years he's been trying to get rid of the black hedgehog so he could finally take the pink hedgehog whether she liked it or not.

"This was a stupid idea…I'm so sorry I came and brought you along with me Cream… " Miles whispered softly with deep sorrow evident in his voice as he tightly held the tan rabbit, "I know I don't stand a god damn chance against that monster and I still let my stubbornness get the best of me…"

The rabbit pulled away slightly from the fox, enough to see his face, and caressed it with her small hands to gain his attention. When the fox looked at the rabbit, he felt even worse about himself when he saw that her eyes were blotchy from all the crying she must had done while he embraced her.

"It was stupid… but don't beat yourself up for something that was already done. Besides, I insisted on coming along so don't blame it all on yourself." Cream responded, shortly followed by a weak smile. "Now let's get out of here while we still can. I don't think he knows we're here."

"Right." The fox returned the smile as he then stood up and helped the rabbit onto her feet.

Unfortunately, before they could take a step, a voice they knew all too well stopped them, freezing them in fear.

"Uh uh ahhhh…." The blue hedgehog all but shouted arrogantly as he walked within the entrance of the lab, fixing his new trench coat to his liking as he passed the doctor's lifeless body.

"Where do ya'll think you're going ehh?" He questioned cockily as he stepped within viewing distance of the fox and rabbit.

"Heh if you two weren't sobbing in the corner there, you both _might_ have had a chance to escape while I got another coat."

Miles glared at the blue hedgehog with pure hatred while Cream had the look of absolute panic in her eyes.

"Bull!" Miles spat out. "You _knew_ we were both here the whole time!"

The arrogant hedgehog smirked nastily, confirming that the fox's suspicion were indeed correct. "Heh, you know me all too well _Tails_" Sonic spat back. The blasted hedgehog knew very well that the fox hated being called 'Tails' since the only ones that ever did were his parents. He just loved pushing others buttons didn't he.

Face it, the moment that the blue hedgehog figured Miles and Cream were within the base, they were screwed because how can anyone escape the fastest thing alive?

* * *

><p><em>Okay! That's the first chapter! I really hope who ever read it enjoyed it.<em>

**R&R**

**(Re-revised on 8-14-2013)**

_~Gater~_


	2. Crashed Wedding

_Here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except my ideas._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crashed Wedding<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Shadow…I'm starting to get worried…" a certain pink hedgehog said with concern.<p>

The black and red hedgehog, who is having the after wedding dance with his new wife, Rose, failed to hear her statement. Many things have been running through the black hedgehog's mind. One of them happened to be the same reason that Rose was worried. Miles and Cream never made it to the wedding and he could not shake off the awful feeling that Miles had one of his stubborn moments again and did something stupid like head to a certain evil hedgehog's base. It had taken them months to location the Robotniks's hidden base and knowing the fox as well as he did, he was almost one hundred percent sure that he went down there. Cream's absents also confirmed that she had run along with him. As much as the rabbit loved Rose and wanted to be here for the wedding, he also knew that she would not let the two tailed fox head there all by himself.

Another reason would be the fact that before they located Robotnik's base, they had been searching for the Chaos Emeralds but strangely never found any; except one. Shadow had been around for while so even though he isn't perfectly synchronized with chaos energy, he has mastered it to the point that locating the emeralds isn't a problem at all. In fact, it just would take him a little under a day to collect them all. That's what he had tried to do about two days ago, but could not locate any except the red one which currently rested within his pant pocket. He never understood why every time he searched for the seven powerful gems, he always found the red one first. It was almost as if he had some kind of connection to that particular emerald, because not only did he always find it first, but it always dragged him out of a difficult situation.

For instance, about a month ago, which so happened to be the last time the Robotnik's attacked, Shadow was able to actually stop Sonic's super transformation seconds before it was completed by stupidly asking 'lucky ruby' to not let the blasted hedgehog transform. He probably would have laughed at that moment because Rose, who had been a few feet away from him struggling to stand up after succumbing to a sucker punch by one of Dr. Robotnik's many robots, glared at him, most likely thinking that he was talking about another female. Anyways, turns out that 'lucky ruby' had heard his pled because as the blue hedgehog was transforming, he was abruptly shocked by the one of the Chaos Emeralds that circled his figure, which happened to be the red one. Shortly after the shock, the emerald literally bolted from Sonic and landed near the black hedgehog's feet. It was truly bizarre but he thanked god that it did or else they would've been done for. The black hedgehog never understood why the blue hedgehog was so powerful when he transformed into his super form. Sure he was pretty powerful himself in his transformed state, but not nearly as powerful as the blue blur. Not only can Sonic stand up to Shadow while he was transformed, he can also generate much more power and make it last for longer periods of time.

"Sweetie? You've been awfully quiet…" This snapped the black hedgehog out of his deep thoughts as he remembered exactly where he was. He stared at the pink hedgehog's worried expression and frowned. He hated seeing her upset in anyway, especially today since it was their wedding and honestly, he was doing this for her. He'd do anything that would make her smile and keep her happy, including this silly wedding. He wished that it was a private wedding because he never liked being the center of attention like he and Rose were now. You see, Shadow has not only become Station Square's protector, but he has also started to slowly become the world savor; he, along with Rose, Miles and Cream traveled the world saving all types of people and animals in need. So when a random person happened to overhear a loud perky rabbit months back that he and Rose were getting married, some loser opened his mouth and not even an hour later the whole city knew of their planned wedding. He was irritated for days at the bunny but forgave her when the pink hedgehog kept insisting that she kind of wanted the whole world to know that she was his and his only.

"I'm sorry Rose that I've been kind of spaced out…" Shadow whispered softly as he kissed the pink hedgehog on her lush lips, which caused her to sigh in content. His kisses always relaxed her when she was worried and today was no different.

"I never got to tell you just how beautiful you look in that dress did I?" the black hedgehog complimented with a small smile which caused the pink hedgehog to turn pinker… if that was even possible.

"Shadow…" Rose whispered softly as she hugged the black and red hedgehog tightly, which said hedgehog returned. Shadow was never the emotional type so that he said a compliment at all meant a lot. That and it was pretty much impossible to get him to smile, especially in front of others. However, he was getting much better at it and what he just said and did proved it.

Much to the pink hedgehog's disappointment, the black one pulled away; he still remained within arm length though.

"Rose, can you close your eyes for a second? I got something for you."

Rose's large eyes widened with surprise as she nodded and complied with the request. She's always been one to love gifts, not matter what it was. Just the fact that he had taken the time to get her a present made her feel giddy all over.

The pink bride heard a slight unclipping sound before she felt the black hedgehog take a hold of her left wrist gently and then proceed to hear and feel something click with a secure snap.

"Okay…you can open them."

She didn't need to be told twice as her eyes shot open and hastily landed on her left wrist to see what looked like his gold bracelet. Her eyes shifted to her husband's own wrist and noticed that her assumption were correct seeing as how he was missing one of the two gold bracelets.

"Shadow… you shouldn't have…" Rose whispered as grateful tears began to leak out of her bright jaded eyes.

"But I did…" The black hedgehog countered as he gazed affectionately at his wife and reached for her wet cheeks to remove the dropped tears. "I always want you to know that I will always cherish and love you no matter what and what better way then to give you something that I've had since the day I was born…"

"Oh Shadow…" His touching words only caused further tears to escape her glossy eyes. To her, that bracelet meant more than the wedding ring she received from him mere moments ago since it was like he was giving her a piece of himself to always have.

Rose launched herself into the black hedgehog's arms as she hugged him like her life depended on it and repeatedly told him how much she loved him. Shadow, for the first time ever, smiled completely as he returned the hug, though not as tightly as the pink one. He knew that giving her one would slightly reduce his power, since he used it to utilize Chaos energy, but he felt like it was worth it so that she was able to protect herself if he wasn't around. Besides, he believed that the years of training he's had would be efficient enough to protect not only himself but most importantly, the people he cared about from harm.

Suddenly and unfortunately, a rather loud clapping sound was heard a few distances away from the recently married hedgehogs. As they turned to the direction it came from, they saw that people were backing away with pure fear from the applauding hedgehog that seemed to love wearing trench coats.

"Congratulations Shaddy-boy! However I'm disappointed I wasn't invited," Sonic taunted, faking a pout and hurt expression.

Shadow's expression turned into one of pure rage as he pushed Rose slightly behind him in a protective manner, "The hell are you doing here!?"

Sonic smirked wolfishly as a bright flash erupted from within him, causing everyone in the church to close their eyes at the brightness.

Once the light faded, the female and male hedgehog's opened their eyes to witness the blue hedgehog surround by six of the seven Chaos Emeralds with that disgusting smirk spread across his lips. The blue blur's piercing emerald green eyes flickered between red every now and then most likely because the last powerful gem was within the area.

Rose gasped as Shadow fists tightened with fiery. "So that's why I couldn't locate the emeralds."

"Heh that and I was masking them with a trick I learned to do not too long ago!" The blue one rubbed in; he always loved to have the upper hand.

"However, I'm not too happy that an annoying fox had a device that could break through the trick I learned." His smirk widened despite his disappointment.

Rose's turned pale as Shadow followed shortly after but was difficult to see since his dark fur cover him nicely. "What did you do to him bastard?!" he demanded, starting to fear the worse.

"Oh nothing, he's just enjoying the scenery with his cuddly bunny on the roof top of the church." The twisted hedgehog stated casually, like it was a normal thing to do.

"Oh god…"Rose clasped her mouth in shock whilst more fury burned within Shadow.

"If they're -"

"There's still alive…. for now, however it would be a shame if a bolt of electricity barbequed them in a minute or so, considering the weather and all."

Shadow had enough of the blue hedgehog's mouth and instantly whipped out the red emerald, getting himself ready to chaos control to the roof top but was stopped by the blue blur's voice.

"If you leave, don't be surprised to find out that your wife is missing,"

"Why you-"

The evil hedgehog cut in once more. "Just hand me the last emerald and I'll leave quietly while you save your friends." He said, which sounded a little _too_ friendly.

"Damn it…" Shadow was now torn between saving his two friends or remaining where he was to protect his wife. He knew giving up the emerald wasn't a smart option since that was like asking for his own death, but what choice did he have? It was times like these that the black hedgehog wished a certain red echidna and bat girl were still among the living. These thoughts only further fueled his rage because he was staring at the monster who selfishly took them away.

"Just go, I'll be fine…"

"The hell you will!" Shadow shot back to the pink one, as he kept his sight on the mad hedgehog.

"Times ticking!" Sonic taunted nastily.

'Damn that hedgehog…' Shadow thought as he clutched the red emerald tightly, which unknowingly caused the emerald to crack slightly.

Shadow thought he heard a slight crack but blamed it on his mind playing tricks on him. Emeralds can't break can they?

The black hedgehog's glare intensified as he stepped forward, "Lucky ruby, I'm trusting you on this." He muttered to himself as he extended the hand that contained the red gem backwards, getting ready to toss it over.

"Shadow no!" Rose cried out.

"Catch you jack_ass_!" The tense hedgehog all but shouted, as he tossed the gem across to the awaiting blue hedgehog's hands.

As soon as Sonic caught the airborne emerald, Shadow shouted something that was unexpected.

"Chaos Control!"

As soon as he shouted the chaos command, Shadow vanished into thin air only to appear face to face with the blue hedgehog, thus surprising him as they soon found themselves in a hand to hand struggle for the red emerald. As Shadow and Sonic struggled to rip the emerald off of each other's hands, the gem in question cracked slightly more. Seconds after, they both were surrounded by six of the emeralds, the seventh one still groaning between the hedgehogs' hands. Rose and the crowd could only watch with amazement as the brawling hedgehogs' fur began to change colors, one was turning bright gold while the other was changing to a silver-ish gold.

"How _dare_ you show your disgusting face on my wedding and hurt my friends!" Shadow grunted out as his blood boiled in his veins with white blinding rage, refusing to release the emerald.

"Oh boohoo!" The mad hedgehog spat out, equally as angry as he began thrusting his free fist onto the other hedgehog's open stomach.

With one final grunt from both the hedgehogs, their eyes widened as pure adrenaline caused them to transform into their respective super forms. Their transformation exploded with such power that everyone that was still stupid enough to stay within the church got blown away, except Rose, who smartly kneed on the floor and gripped a nearby white column tightly.

All of a sudden, it was like time stopped as a rather large cracking sound was heard. That time, Shadow definitely heard it but refused to change his focus from the hedgehog before him, who seemed to become angrier and angrier by the minute. The red emerald split was rather large at this point, but surprisingly it was still in one piece.

Rose, who can only stare in pure astonishment at what was happening before her, instantly noticed that the red emerald was glowing rather oddly, especially from the large jagged split on the side facing her. '_Oh god! This doesn't look good! Shadow!_' She thought franticly as her nerves were beginning to drive her crazy.

Just as strange as the split on the red gem, another bizarre event transpired that not only further amazed Rose, but also the struggling hedgehogs as they were closer to the cause. The ruby emerald shimmered brilliantly as it literally sucked the super powered hedgehogs' chaos energy, though the large crack, returning them both back to their natural state.

"The Hell is-" Both hedgehog cried out simultaneously, but before they could finish, an odd greenish chaos energy surround the red emerald and everything it was in contact with. The energy snap crack and sparkled loudly with electricity as six of the seven emeralds appeared out of nowhere, encircling both hedgehogs before harshly scattering around the wedding chapel, leaving it's red brother within the hedgehog's grasp. Shortly after, a small vortex ripped through time and space between red gem, before it began expanding until both hedgehogs could fit inside it.

Shadow, a little frightened, looked at Rose to say one last thing before who knows what happens.

"I swear I'll find my way back to you Amy Rose…"

After that, he and Sonic vanished within the vertex without a trace, as an eerie silence occurred after.

"NO! SHADOW!" The devastated pink hedgehog cried out as she hysterically ran forward and fell on the spot her beloved husband once was, just mere moments ago.

She felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown but fortunately it didn't happen because she remembered that if Miles and Cream were indeed on the top of this church, she needed to find a way to get them down fast.

Rose broke into a flat out sprint out of the church, but unluckily and luckily at the same time, she tripped over a hard object that was below, causing her to land face first on to the glossy white floor. She rocked on the floor as she held her face which happened to be in immense pain from the hard fall.

"I'm going to have a chipped tooth!" She all but growled out in annoyance. However, her expression changed from pain to surprise as she saw just what caused her fall.

The yellow Chaos Emerald.

Rose was confused at first but then memories hit her noggin as she remembered that the emeralds had scattered moments before the vortex appeared.

She looked around the chapel and indeed saw the Chaos Emeralds all around.

"Screw the stupid jewels! Miles and Cream could be fried any moment now!" She huffed out as she once again ran off to the exit, this time making it out safely.

The pink hedgehog never did notice that one particular emerald was missing.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"I bet you ten bucks that I could run over the whole ocean and still make it back before launch time which is in ummm about 5 minutes right?!" A blue hedgehog, known as the world savor, taunted playfully to his two good friends, a young male fox and female rabbit, who were currently preparing said launch on a small black grill stand while socializing. They both had heard their blue hero's bet but they didn't care to respond. They already knew that he'd win since he was the fastest thing in the freaking world.

Sonic saw this and frowned with disappointment. "You're not being cool buddy!"

Tails sighed with annoyance, hating to be interrupted while in a conversation with his girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit.

"No! YOU'RE not being cool for not only cutting in my convo but ALSO trying to get me into a bet that I will most certainly lose!" Tails all but hollered back. He then turned away from his pretty bunny and the hot grill to face the blue blur.

"Sonic, why didn't you invite Amy to the beach with us so you can actually interact with someone? Aren't you bored of showing off to yourself all day?"

"W-What?" Sonic spluttered out with nervousness, which caused the fox and rabbit to smirk with amusement.

Over the years, Sonic has started to fall terribly in love with a certain beautiful pink hedgehog, though he would never admit it. However it didn't matter because not only did Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge know it, but Amy herself already figured it out, which she happened to use to her advantage. Cream, who is great friends with Amy, knew that she wanted Sonic to ask her out, but the stubborn hedgehog just didn't either want to do it or was too scared. Cream simply told her to just ask him herself but she flat out refused since she's been asking him to be his girlfriend for years and now that _he _actually wanted it too he's being a, in her own words, a _pansy_.

"Sonic, just admit that you're in love with her and ask her out already!" Tails taunted as Sonic began to sweat bullets and blush horribly.

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT GRABBY PINK PRETTY UGH I MEAN ICKY HEDGEHOG!" Sonic cried out with nervousness.

"Have you told her she was pretty?" Cream chimed in, which caused Tails to snicker quietly.

"Well one day I saw her and….err HEY THAT'S NOT THE POINT! UGHH!" The extreme anxiety he felt was causing him to screw up his words.

"Some friends you both are! You guys suck!"

And just like that, Sonic blasted away from the beach, across the ocean, disappearing in the horizon as he broke the sound barrier.

"Ugh, and I thought I was supposed to be the younger brother!" Tails uttered with bewilderment at the blue hedgehog childish behavior.

"Amy was right… he IS a pansy!"

Cream's statement caused her and the fox to have an uncontrollable laughing fit.

That is until the rabbit smelled smoke in the air.

"Oh god! The food Tails!"

* * *

><p><em>Sooo how was that? let me know!<em>

**R&R**

_**(Revised on 8-17-2013)**_

_~Gater~_


	3. Shocking Discoveries

_Anddddd here's the next chapter! This is my longest chapter yet! However, if there is one thing i'm picky about is the fighting squences. Ugh took me hours to type it all out, sorry if it isn't all that great to you all! I did it for ya'll anyways!_

_Anyways, enough of me, read along! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shocking Discoveries<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Mystic Ruins, a forest that was usually a quiet, calm and peaceful place in the morning time. This morning, however, was different because the peacefulness was disrupted by a rather large electrically charged crackling sound that frightened all the animals within the area away. The whole forest seemed to tremble as an unearthly rip through time and space appeared out of nowhere, in the very center of the forest. Shortly after, a small sized vortex appeared in said area as it then proceeded to expand until two shaded figured appeared within it. Then, within a blink of an eye, it burst horizontally as it expelled two hedgehogs out of it before it sealed up, not leaving a single trace that it was ever there.<p>

Both hedgehogs, one blue and the other black, landed in opposite directions roughly while a red gem cluttered between them.

Shadow groaned softly as he felt throbbing pain rush through his head, which caused him to grip it as an attempt to lessen it down. As soon as he refocused, his eyes snapped open to see the clear blue sky above. He sat up slowly as he didn't want to feel any more unwanted discomfort and looked before him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the twisted blue hedgehog already standing and eyeing him with a taunting expression.

"Heh getting old Shaddy-boy,"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

Just like that, the short dispute ended as both hedgehogs resumed the fight where they had left off. With pure hate and rage, the black and red hedgehog shot forward and hit the surprised blue hedgehog on the ribs, stomach and face before ending his combo with a bone shattering punch down his head, which caused him to land face front on the grassy earth. As Shadow attempted to crush the blue one's face into the dirt with his foot, Sonic avoided it by rolling to his left before flipping onto his feet and side kicking the other in the back of the head, causing him to hiss in pain. The black and red hedgehog quickly regained his composure and blocked the incoming fist with his right arm before using his free one to strike the blue hedgehog onto his opened stomach. Shadow roared with rage as he grabbed his most despised foe's furry blue quills and tossed him across a nearby stream, having him land back first on a large tree bark. Before Sonic knew it, the other hedgehog was face to face with him again, punching and kicking his body rapidly; he showed no mercy. However, before the black hedgehog's final fist could connect to its target, the blue hedgehog countered by catching it, pulling Shadow towards him, and then hammering his right fist into his kidney. The blue hedgehog then grabbed his opponent's mid-section before trading places with himself so that the black hedgehog was against the tree bark instead. He then pulled him forward and slammed his head against the bark, which made him grunt in agony then followed up with a hard knee to the previously attacked kidney.

"You should have just handed the emerald the right way instead of trying to be a hero!" The blue hedgehog roared out as he kept assaulting the black hedgehog against the tree bark. "Now you made me lose all the emeralds I collected!"

Shadow said nothing as his right gold bracelet began to glimmer with chaos energy. Shortly after, the energy began to envelope his whole body. As another of the blue hedgehog's fist was incoming, the black hedgehog caught it and held on to it tightly, shocking the evil hedgehog.

"I am sick of your _bullshit_!"

As soon as those words rolled out of his lips, he shot his right fist forward with such power, that a sickening snap could be heard as his fist made contact with the blue hedgehog's face, sending him soaring through the air, surely crush and smashing through some small and large branches on the way.

With immense power, Shadow shot forward, aiming to give the still airborne hedgehog a final blow. As he was about to reach his flying target, said target seemed to vanish into thin air, thus surprising the black hedgehog into a hard halt on the rough ground. As the black hedgehog looked left and right in attempt to locate the blue one, his opponent come out of nowhere, smashing his knuckles into the cranium of the stunned hedgehog. The blue hedgehog then elbowed the now dazed hedgehog on the spine, which caused his backbone to give out a bone crushing sound.

"It hurts doesn't it!" taunted Sonic as he harshly pushed Shadow on the ground. "You're pathetic! Seems like you're losing your touch Shaddy-boy!"

"Don't you ever just shut up?" Shadow cried out as he flipped back onto his feet, and fired out his Chaos Spear attack.

As the incoming attack closed in on Sonic, he countered it with a Sonic Wind, and then followed up with a homing attack into a roundhouse kick. However, Shadow countered that by side rolling to a slide kick behind the other hedgehog's knee, connecting successfully. He then grabbed the slightly kneeling blue blur and did a hard chaos punch to his abdomen, making him momentary lose his breath.

"Now who's losing their touch?" Shadow mocked, giving the blue hedgehog a taste of his own medicine.

As Sonic caught his second wind, he blocked the black hedgehog's incoming fist then proceeded to use his right palm forward to thrust him on the chest, then followed up with a breath taking blow to the mid-section, and then finished with a hard uppercut on the chin, making the black one shoot up through the air with incredible velocity.

"Heh, now I'll show you why they call me the speed _demon_!" Sonic shouted wickedly, as his body began to get coated with greenish chaos energy.

"Hyper Speed Dash!"

In an instant, faster than the naked eye could see, the blue blur blasted straight through the air, breaking the sound barrier, aiming for the dazzled airborne hedgehog. With astonishing speed, Sonic crashed into the other hedgehog's back, surely fracturing a bone or two, and then finished up with the following fast comb. As soon as Sonic's head smashed against Shadow's back, the energy surround the blue hedgehog changed from the greenish color to darkish blue before he vanished and literally used his super speed to his advantage to punch, kick, and knee the battered up black hedgehog all over his body, over and over again. Once he landed the final blow to the mid-section, he back-flipped into a skull shattering heel kick, which caused the airborne hedgehog to bolt downward into the grassy earth soil below with such impact, that a small earthquake could be felt throughout a small section of the forest.

Seconds after, the twisted blue hedgehog landed on the ground with his two feet smoothly. Sonic smirked with satisfaction as he saw what was left of the other hedgehog, once the debris had cleared away; Shadow was living proof of a mighty beat down. His fancy wedding tuxedo was soiled and torn in many areas to the point that it was indescribable.

Sonic walked towards the unconscious hedgehog and stared at his figure emotionlessly, "I should kill you…but no, not now, I want a more proper setting than this forest."

His dark trench coat wavered through the air as he turned away, before stating his last words, "Besides, I _want _to see the look on your face as I take Rose and make her mines first, before ending your pathetic life…"

As Sonic walked away from the unconscious hedgehog, he frowned as he looked around the forest with slight confusion. Though the area he was currently in was the Mystic Ruins, it had a much purer and younger feel to it.

"Strange, did that vortex only teleport me to this blasted forest? Or is there something more to it..." The blue hedgehog pondered as he made his way towards the exit of the forest.

Fortunately for the unconscious hedgehog, lucky ruby was only several feet behind him, hidden within a small bush.

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"Oh my god! Finally!" A perky pink hedgehog cried out, making a certain jewel loving bat girl wince at her loudness.

Amy was currently having a girl's day out with Rouge, who just told her that Knuckles finally grew up and asked her out on a date. They were on their way on foot to one of the many malls in Station Square, which was completely rebuilt years ago since the watery god of destruction wrecked it.

"I'll say…" The bat muttered, "I finally got him to completely trust me around his precious giant jewel and I have a feeling that that was the major reason why he didn't want to ask me out."

"Yeah, you both didn't really meet in the best terms huh? With you trying to steal the Master Emerald and all,"

Rouge sighted softly as a shamefaced expression spread across her face at that particular past memory, "At the time, I didn't have many friends so stealing jewelry always made me feel better…"

"Oh don't drive yourself bat-crazy over it, the past is the past!" Amy said with a bright smile, as an attempt to cheer her friend up, "Besides it all worked out in the end!"

"You're right I guess" Rouge replied with a small smile before it was replaced with a mischievous one, which caused the pink hedgehog to sigh, knowing what was coming next.

"Sooo what's been up with that blue-toy of your ehh?"

Amy blushed brightly at Rouge's teasing jester, before replying, "He's still scared ugh! It's as if he's getting worse and worse by the day!" She huffed out.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes!" Amy all but shouted, "I mean as of lately, there is not one time that he doesn't screw up his sentences when speaking to me! I feel bad because I don't know how to calm his nerves down! What the heck is causing this ridiculous nervousness!"

Rouge gathered her thoughts before responding to the pink hedgehog's inquiry, as they both crossed a red light. "Well to start with, he most likely just realized that he likes you. Then I guess since you stopped chasing him like the mad hedgehog that you were…"

The bat's last sentence caused the usually bouncy pink hedgehog to blush with utter embarrassment. She still could _not_ believe that she acted that way back then.

"And lastly, it's the way you look…"

"Wh-What? What's wrong with the way I look?" Amy cried out with worry.

Rouge sighed at her friend's lack of understanding, "You look more attracting to him! I mean not only do you look older, but you got bigger b-"

"Oh hush!" The pink hedgehog cut in. She was tired of blushing already!

The conversation pretty much continued around the subject of Sonic's recent eccentric behavior and what not before they finally reached the mall.

"Okay! Shoppinggggg time!" Amy sang out as her and Rouge opened the doors to the mall.

"And I think I already found my favorite store!" Rouge shouted out as she shot towards the jewelry store.

"Ugh Rouge! You and your weird love for jewelry…" She muttered as she ran after the speedy bat-girl.

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"Next time, pay attention Tails!" cried a certain tan bunny as her and a male fox exited the train that took them from Station Square to the Mystic Ruins.

"Hey, we were both next to the stupid grill! So you were just as responsible as me!" Tails shot back at the ticked bunny.

Despite their effort to take out the flaming grill, they failed horribly to the point that they were left with no food to enjoy. So here they were, minutes away from Tails workshop, aiming to hopefully get something to grub on.

"You know, I'm starting to notice something about you…" the fox trailed off calmly as they reached the front door to his workshop.

"And what's that?"

"That you love to argue with me for the most trivial things. You never used to be like that," Tails sighed as he opened the front door and pushed the door open with his feet, seeing as how his hands were currently occupied with the portable grill.

Cream became flustered at her boyfriend's comment, "Uhh hehe I must have got that from Amy..." She stated quietly as she stared at her feet cutely.

"Ugh I figured as much..." the two tailed fox moaned playfully as he dropped the grill in the kitchen, making a cluttering sound.

Cream smiled sweetly at the fox as she skipped playfully to the couch to watch some TV. Tails workshop has had some improvements over the years. Not only is the first room slightly bigger, he also made the second floor, which used to be very small, large enough to have two separate rooms.

"Uhh Cream…" the orange fox slightly hollered as he scrambled through the fridge looking for food.

"Hmm?"

"Uhh we have a problem…we don't have any food here…"

Just like the rabbit she was, she shot forward to the fox with bewilderment, "What do you mean we don't? I'm starving!" She whined.

Tails looked at the rabbit oddly, trying to figure out how she appeared near him so fast, before regaining his composure, "Sorry Cream, I swear we had a couple of hotdogs left,"

Cream sighed with defeat as she turned away, returning to the couch and flopping on it.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the nearby store and grab something to eat! Let me get my jacket first since it is getting a little chilly." The fox stated as he made his way up the nearby stairs and rushed to his room, which was located on the left.

As he opened the door, he literally 'face-palmed' at what he saw before him. The blue hedgehog was sprawled on his bed, snoring loudly with an empty plate of food near his room counter. Lately, his blue friend was feeling kind of blue because Eggman hasn't attacked or done anything for months. While everyone else was enthralled about that, Sonic was anything but that. He has succumbed to laziness and does nothing but run around the city for hours on end before coming crashing down on HIS bed. Tails sighed with frustration as he made his way towards his friend to awaken him. Though the fox understood that all his life he has been saving the world from Eggman, he told his blue friend as of recent that he can't just make his life center upon kicking egghead's butt. He needed to find a new hobby, like actually spending time with all his friends. Not just meet up with them for a few minutes and then speed off to god knows where. The orange fox was beginning to believe that his blue friend is anti-social.

"Sonic! Get up!" Tails shouted with irritation, as he had been trying to wake up his friend calmly for about a minute now.

The fox's scream certainly jolted the blue blur up, as he looked left and right alarmingly. He quickly regained focus by rubbing the sand out of his eyes as he stared at the fuming two-tailed fox.

"Oh heh… morning buddy!" Sonic stated sheepishly.

"Morning my butt, it's five-thirty in the evening!" the fox growled out, "And what I tell you about sleeping in my room! Go to the guest room on the right! That's why I made it for!"

"heh okay buddy, sorry about that!" Sonic said defensively as he rolled off the bed and began to walk out of the room, but was stopped by the fox's voice.

"Hold it! Since you ate the last of the food here, why don't you head off to get me and Cream something to eat in Station Square! With that extra boast of speed you developed lately, you should be able to get that within seconds," Tails' said as he tossed the hedgehog his debit card that he picked up from the counter.

"No problem bro, I'll be back within seconds!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he was gone. With all the running that Sonic's been doing lately, he's gotten even faster, which is something that Tails couldn't believe was even possible since he was already the fastest thing alive.

After he picked up the empty plate that his friend left, he made his way out his room, and then progressed down the stairs to come upon the second surprised of the day. Sonic was slouching on the couch quietly watching TV as Cream was in the kitchen, grubbing away at the food that magically seemed to appear.

Sonic saw the shocked expression on his friend's face, which in turn caused him to smirk proudly, "What took you so long? Cream is already eating away!"

Tails didn't need to be told twice since he was damn hungry himself.

"Save some for me you energizer bunny!"

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"Sonic?" the genius two-tailed fox called out as he typed away on his desktop computer, which was located in his small Lab. Cream, who sat a few feet away from said fox was watching him work with interest.

Sonic, having heard him walked in the lab with a bottle of water in hand, "What's up?"

Tails signaled the blue hedgehog to come closer to his desktop with his hand, which said hedgehog complied.

"I've been analyzing the Mystic Ruins forest through the satellite that I installed within that area and have found some strange energy disturbances…"

Sonic's interest spiked at the word 'disturbance' as he then looked at the radar currently displayed on the screen. Though it didn't show the actual forest, it showed wild energy readings, which Tails had shown him how to read not too long ago.

"Whoa! The chaos energy seems to sky rocket as soon as you scroll a little to the center of the forest!"

Tails nodded before responding. "Yeah, from what I could gather from my data analyzation, it looks like a rip through time and space happened not too long ago, but that's only one of the things that concerns me…look here"

The orange fox scrolled and zoomed within the radar until he landed on a tiny flickering green dot.

"Isn't that a Chaos Emerald? Let's go grab it before-"

Tails shook his head, "Hold up, that is indeed an emerald but what's strange about it is that its wave link properties are uhh completely reversed." He said as he pulled up the emerald's data on the screen.

"Really? Well let's go see what that's all about buddy! Maybe a new adventure is upon us!" Sonic hollered with excitement.

"But-"

"But nothing! I'm sick of nothing happening, see-ya there pal!"

Without giving the fox a chance to respond, he zapped out the lab, out the front door, determined to get to the Mystic Ruins as soon as possible.

"Ugh! I hate it when he does that!" Tails roared out as he sat up quickly, heading to pick up the equipment he usually took when he went on an investigation. As he got all his things ready, and was heading out the door, he noticed that a certain bunny wasn't following.

"Cream! Come on!"

Cream, who was zoned out in her own world, snapped back to reality with a slight jump and ran towards her boyfriend.

"I wonder about you sometimes,"

Cream rolled her eyes at the fox's comment as they made their way to the mystical forest.

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"What? Last time I remembered, this forest's exit was surly this way…" The trench coat wearing hedgehog said to himself as he saw that the ladder that lead up to the trolley cart was nowhere to be found. Instead, it was replied with a large bridge like entrance that lead to an abandoned airship that looked like-

"The ETX Carrier? I watched this thing blow up with my very eyes!" The twisted blue hedgehog shouted with astonishment.

The Egg Carrier looked exactly like the ETX Carrier, which is why Sonic confused his battle airship with the one before him. Sonic decided to investigate it by walking up to the control panel near the entrance, which happened to be covered with thick vines. He ripped off the green vines with little effort as he punched in the access code, hoping that it was the same as he remembered.

Surprising enough it was as a soft rusty hissing sound was made as the panel accepted the passcode input and the entrance before him opened rather sluggishly. He walked in the revealed entrance and walked across the large wide bridge until he reached another door and opened that too.

Seeing as how everything was assembled the same way his own ship used to be, he arrived to the center control room in no time. He was now currently investigating the surrounding area, hoping to find any information that would tell him of his whereabouts.

After minutes of searching, Sonic became fed up with all the useless machinery and headed to the place that he should have the moment he walked into this dusty abandoned base. The room that held the master computer.

Once in the room, he pushed the power button and waited for the computer to start…which never happened. He pressed it again and the same thing happened. After a third attempt, he roughly kicked it which got it to finally start operating.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" Sonic mumbled as a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead.

As the computer fully booted up and was now on the desktop, he looked through many files and folders, but only found thousands of useless concept arts of robots that looked like the ones Ivo used to create…before he killed him. He chuckled at his evil thoughts. He ran into many folders that were listed to have valuable information, but once he double clicked them, he found them to be empty. He was just about ready to blast the damned thing out of pure frustration until he unexpectedly ran into a folder that was labeled, "Sonic and his annoying friend's bios (I hate that hedgehog!)"

Sonic's interest spiked at the folder's odd name and double clicked it, hoping that it contained something useful. It did.

Sonic eyes widened at what he saw before him; an exact replica of himself except… he looked cheesy and happy looking.

"What the?" Sonic didn't even finish his words as he read up on the information listed on the look alike bio's. Words couldn't describe how shocked, astonished, confused and sickened he felt after reading what he just read.

"World hero! _Sonic_ the hedgehog!" It read in large, bold, and _underlined_ text letters.

"You have got to be shitting me!" He shouted with pure utter disgust in his voice.

However, as he clicked on the next display picture, his jaw literally hit the floor at what he saw.

A certain pink hedgehog was displayed giving 'the world's true blue hero' a bone crushing hug, which said blue hero nervously returned.

Now he was sure that this was _not_ the world that he worked so hard to strike fear into.

Apparently, in this world, everyone looked up to him.

Apparently, in this world, he was their hero.

_**(END OF CHAPTER)**_

* * *

><p><em>So how was that? Good? Bad? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! I really want to improve on the fighting stuff, so maybe some pointer would help ^_^<em>

_But for those who only like to read quietly, thanks for taking your time to do that! If you want to see how far along the next chapters are ahead of time, _**_check my profiles as I will give little updates!_**

_Until next chapter!_

**_R&R_**

**_(Revised on 9-3-2011) _**

_~Gater~_


	4. Double Blurs

_OKAY FINALLY I FINISHED the next chapter! ^_^_

Sorry I took so long, it's just that i ran into a few holes, got stuck but fortunately found my way out! (School life is to take some of the blame ugh)

I would like to thank every single person that took time to read this, you really don't know how much it means to me! **And to those who took some extra time off there lives to leave a review, bless you! =) **

**Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf, **thanks for being nice enough to review every chapter i've posted up to this point! Really means alot!

**xPurple Topazx, **_telling me that my fighting scene was actual just fine brighten my day up heh! I struggle with those type of scenes so I will continue to try to improve on them. I find the one I wrote here was an improvement from last. Thanks for your review!_

**Hazel The Rabbit, Nessa671, PhantoMNiGHT321, ****whitewolff** (Double review post? who cares, love both of em!)_Thanks for your reviews too! **Your ALL awesome! =)**_

_Even the one named** "Hi" **heh, thanks! =)_

_Okay... enough emotional thanks... read along =P_

_most of you probably skipped this anyways ;)_

_**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Double Blurs<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh god…" The pink hedgehog, known as Rose trailed off as she stared off at the very top of the church and indeed saw that both Miles and Cream were tied tightly on the rather long lighting rod.<p>

From where she was currently at, she couldn't see if they were unconscious or not. However, she could see that the tan rabbit seemed to move a little every now and then but that could be just her own eyes wavering. She needed to do something fast before-

Before finishing her thoughts, a loud thunderous bolt of thunder struck the church, nearly missing her friends. The pink hedgehog's heart skipped a beat at the close call. Knowing that that was a strong warning and most likely wouldn't get another, she looked around the surrounding grassy area and saw that fire fighters and police officers were scattered around, helping those in need. She saw a few fire fighters that _just_ noticed the two animals strapped on the lighting rod and went off to warn the others. _Ugh this is ridiculous!_ she thought with annoyance.

The pink hedgehog growled with irritation as she witnessed the fire fighters actually debating how to get them down. After a few seconds of their stupid time wasting debate, Rose strode over to the lousy fire fighters and pulled the closest one towards her, to gain his attention.

"Hey! My friends don't have all day you know! Get them down!" She demanded, with her arms crossed over her chest, covering the slight rip on her wedding dress.

The fire fighter gave her a look of bewilderment before straightening his facial expression, "Uhh sorry miss for the wait but we don't know how to do that…" He responded dumbly.

At this point, the pink hedgehog's look of frustration turned to a look of astonishment, "What do you mean _we _don't know? Aren't you all trained for this?" She hollered out, with pure rage evident in her jade eyes, making the fire fighter flinch faintly.

"W-we are but we don't have anything that could reach up their currently available…" The fire man dawdled off towards the end, which made Rose want to punch the man in the face.

With abrupt motion, the pink hedgehog turned away from the fire man, without a word more, determined to get her friends safely down or die trying.

As she walked towards the church she could have sworn she heard the man say that they would get a helicopter within the hour, which in turn, only made her wave off his rambling, knowing darn well that the weather was getting worse and her friends were losing time.

Without a second thought, Rose broke into a sprint, reaching the church entrance within seconds, went up the few flight of stairs until she reached the tallest part of the church, which conveniently had a roof door way. She hurriedly opened the door, which caused the howling wind to push her a few inches back, before regaining her composure. She stepped into the roof top area and looked above, towards the lighting rod and signed with frustration. She was closer, but simply not close enough. However, she could now at least make out the condition that her friends were in. The two tailed fox looked beat, but amazingly awake and fearless. He looked like he was whispering something.

The pink hedgehog looked a little to her left and saw that on the other side of the lighting rod was a terrified rabbit, looking like she was staring death in her eyes. However after a few seconds, Cream's eyes would refocus as her long bunny ears perked up slightly.

"Darn that blue _demon_!" Rose spat venomously, as her fists clutched tightly. How was she supposed to reach up there? The only option she had was to stupidly climb the rod but that would prove to be a difficult task seeing as how the clammy weather made the rod slippery and pretty much impossible to climb.

Tears of desperation began to trickle from her eyes as she walked towards the lighting rod and gripped it with both hands. This was suicide and she most certainly knew that. If only she could use the power of the Chaos Emeralds like Shadow, she could use Chaos Control…

As if the gods heard her thoughts, a slight shimmering light flared from the gold bracelet that a certain black hedgehog had given her not to long ago.

Rose's attention turned to the gold jewelry with a questioning gaze, "Huh?"

All of a sudden, the bracelet was surround with greenish energy, which caused Rose's questioning gaze to turn to a look of amazement. "What in the world…" She trailed off as the answers suddenly clicked.

As the pink hedgehog looked at very top of the lighting rod, where her friends were, she shouted a familiar command with determination.

"Chaos Control!"

As soon as the command left her lips, she was surrounded with greenish energy before vanishing without a trace.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

As Sonic zigzagged through the Mystic Ruins with sound breaking speed, he abruptly stopped near the middle clearing. His once excited grin turned to a look of astonishment at what he saw before him. From the looks of the rustled grassy ground and trees, clearly some kind of battle took place recently.

As our blue hero took a few steps forward, he cringed suddenly as he felt an unpleasant queasy knot within his stomach, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Ugh… was it those hotdogs I ate…" he gasped out. However, he knew that really wasn't the case because along with the queasy feeling, he felt almost as if his energy and strength was being drained slowing. That and the fact that the hotdogs were nowhere near their expiration date.

Despite the unsettling feeling, he continued forward to the slight crater he just noticed, which was several feet away.

Once he was face to face with the small crater, he stumbled again as the knot within his stomach intensified. He took a deep breath to help regain his composure and looked within the crater to get his second surprise of the day.

"S-Shadow? But how?"

Indeed he saw the black and red hedgehog within the crater, clearly unconscious. Sonic rambled through his brain to try to put together just _how_ this was even possible. He saw Shadow falling to his death once they both defeated the Biolizard all those years ago. And as much as he wanted to save him at the time, he just couldn't because his energy was completely drained after that battle. Words couldn't describe how badly he beat himself up over the fact that he failed to save a life, especially one that helped him save the world moments before. Sure they both were bitter rivals for the majority of that adventure, but in the end, they became friends. He would have loved to compete with the black hedgehog on a more friendly matter and that's what had further made his death depressing and hard for him.

Yet here he was, bruised and beaten…with a tuxedo? Huh?

At first, Sonic thought that maybe Shadow had tried to use Chaos Control while free falling towards Earth and somehow warped though time and space, landing where he was now. But that clearly doesn't explain why he would end up on Earth soil years later instead of as soon as he used the chaos command. Afterword's he figured maybe that using Chaos Control at that time and place somehow caused a malfunction in the command, which then caused him to propel forward in time. Of course it all sounded crazy to him, but lots of odd things have happened time and time again with the emeralds so he never ruled anything out.

However, the freaking torn-up tux on the black hedgehog threw all that logic out the window.

"There you are Sonic!" huffed out a breathless two-tailed fox as he made his way towards our blue hero. The long eared bunny arrived shortly after, equally as exhausted.

As Tails finally took a good look at Sonic, he noticed that not only did he have a pained and confused expression, but also was sweating profoundly.

"Sonic? Are you okay?"

The blue hedgehog waved off his concerns with a forced smile, which his long time buddy undoubtedly saw through, "Uh heh I'm just fine!"

"Oh god! Tails! Look!" Cream, who had left her boyfriend's side just moments ago, pointed down the small crater, towards the unconscious black hedgehog. Unlike Sonic and Tails, she never met the red and black hedgehog so she clearly doesn't know who he is.

"Yeah… you might want to see this…" Sonic suggested as he hopped down to the battered hedgehog.

As Tails expression became equally as confused and shocked as Sonic's once was when he saw Shadow, the blue blur checked the black one's pulse to see if he was still alive. He released a breath of relief that he had been holding in as he felt a stable heart pulse. He was indeed alive, just out of it currently.

Despite his weaken state, Sonic was able to pick up the black hedgehog in his arms and jump up to higher ground, however, he did stumble upon landing.

"He's alive Tails!" His statement caused the fox to smile excitedly.

"Great, let's get him to my workshop! I have all the medical essentials there!"

As Tail's prepared to leave, our blue hero's voice put a stop to that.

"Wait buddy, did you forget the real reason why we came here in the first place?" Sonic inquired, with a raised brow.

"Oh right! The emerald!" The fox exclaimed as he suddenly remembered and proceeded to bent to the ground on his knees before sliding his backpack off his shoulders. He hastily unzipped the pack and pulled out his unique chaos emerald radar and turned it on. As the screen of the radar flickered to life, he noticed that the emerald was really close by.

However, before the trio could head towards the emerald, time and space unexpected stopped, freezing everything in place. Just as sudden as it occurred, everything returned to motion once more.

"Huh? What was-" Tails trailed off as confusion overcame his face at what he saw before him.

Not only was Shadow face-first on the ground, still unconscious, but Sonic, whom had been holding the knocked out hedgehog just now, was nowhere in sight. It's like he just disappeared out of thin air.

"T-Tails…What just h-happened?" Cream shuddered out, clearly freaked out of her mind at the turn of events.

"I don't have a clue…"

Just when it felt like the dilemma they were in couldn't get worse, it did. When Tails looked at his radar he saw that the emerald that was within range moments before was also gone.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

_Moments before…_

A black and blue blur hastily made its way out of the abandon landed air-ship, heading deep within the mystical forest.

"Heh, my plan is ingenious! They won't even know what hit them!" The trench coat coated hedgehog exclaimed as he made twist and turns through the thick lush forest trees that surrounded the area.

It truly was clever. The twisted blue hedgehog had developed the plan solely with the information he discovered in that computer file on the abandoned carrier. He just couldn't believe this turn of events. Now, not only does he have a _fresh_ new world to rule over, but he could gain a certain pink hedgehog's love in the process and make her his forever.

After the blue hedgehog had read through the many files in that ONE document, in the master computer, he put the information he just learned with the scrambled information in his brain and before he know it, everything clicked in place like a puzzle. Sonic now _knew_ that he was not in the world he had grown up and wreaked havoc upon. He _knew_ that the struggle with Shadow had somehow caused a malfunctioned within the Chaos Emeralds while they were transforming into their super forms, which ultimately caused both of them to travel to another universe. A universe where, thankfully, the blasted black hedgehog was dead and has been dead for years. Unfortunately, the one from his world was here now but that would soon change.

In the mad hedgehog's opinion, he could do without many things that he learnt in that damned computer. Not only is Ivo alive in this world, but the Master Emerald guardian along with his blasted bat-girl are too. The two tailed fox and the rabbit were here also, but they didn't concern him at all. What pissed him off more than anything was basically… _himself_… no the Sonic of this world. He was a happy-go-lucky cheesy hedgehog that _loved _to save the world on a daily bases. Not only that, but what added fuel to the fire was that he didn't even wear a trench coat! That hedgehog was _NOT_ him at all!

However, despite everything he hates of this world, there is one thing that makes up for it; the Amy Rose of this world is in love with Sonic of this world. Since he is Sonic himself, all he needed to do was make that blue cheese-ball suddenly disappear and take his place permanently.

As he finally arrived within the area that he left the black hedgehog unconscious, he slid to an abrupt stop as a look of bewilderment overcame his face before it changed to a nasty smirk. He wasn't surprised to see that Shadow was still out cold from the beating him gave him not to long ago. However he was baffled at the fact that the orange fox, tan rabbit along with the blue cheese-ball were already here. He saw his blue counterpart lift the black hedgehog over his shoulders before turning back towards the fox and continue to ramble about what they are going to do next. From the distance he currently was, he couldn't actually hear their conversation clearly. Just soft whispers. He's eyebrow lifted as he saw the two-tailed fox slid his backpack off his shoulders and pull out a strange looking device. The twisted hedgehog grunted with annoyance when it became more obvious that he needed to get closer in order to get a better look.

Sonic strode quickly but sneakily towards his blue counterpart and his friends, but still remained hidden within the large bushes nearby. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the fox's device was exactly identical to the one that the fox brat from his world has.

_So that's how they became aware that the troublesome hedgehog was even out here…so that means…_

That's when something clicked within his head. That emerald that transported them to this world in the first place must also be here too. _But where?_

He quietly scanned the area, determined to snatch that emerald before the others found it. He smirked nastily as he caught sight of a gleaming red jewel not too far from his doppelganger's group. He was already close enough to use the chaos control command so he took action. With a swing of his right hand he froze time and space. He has to move fast, since his command only last about twenty seconds.

Sonic sprinted past his 'twin' and his friends, heading directly to the red emerald. Upon arrival, he snatched the jewel and pocketed it within his trench coat before turning to the 'hero' version of himself. As he stared more and more at the self-righteous goody smile plastered across _his_ face, an uncontrollable rage began to roar within him. That's when he decided that he was going to get rid of this foolish hedgehog right _now_.

With less than ten seconds to spare he made a break towards the blue hedgehog, ripping the unconscious hedgehog off his shoulder, then tossing him to the ground below like he was nothing. With less than five seconds left, he socked his blue equal in the face before grabbing him by the neck and blasting off along with him to a place he could get rid of him quietly.

Seconds before the command depleted, he used the chaos control command, making him and his 'twin' vanish in mid sprint.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

With utter disgust, the trench coated hedgehog tossed the other version of himself across the pavement below, causing him to tumble and bounce before sliding to a stop, surely scraping an arm or leg.

An angry scowl formed across his face upon seeing his doppelganger stagger to stand up correctly. The mad hedgehog had no idea where exactly he had transported them to but he hoped it was somewhere where no one wondered around commonly. He aimed to dispatch this hedgehog to the pits of hell. Ah yes _he_ would make this world tremble beneath his feet.

His 'cheesy' counterpart finally seemed to realize he was no longer in the mystical forest. He clutched his head in pain, most likely from the punch he delivered seconds before he warped them, as a wave of nausea seemed to strike his stomach. After taking a moment of breather, his counterpart looked before him.

Our blue hero was not prepared for what he saw before him.

Several feet away from him, stood a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like him, except he had a black trench coat coated on, wavering smoothly as the restless wind blew around him. Our blue hero stared at the other hedgehog's face, trying to figure out how this was even possible. Whoever he was, he apparently disliked him strongly because he can feel his seething rage directed towards him, a small tight scowl accompanying his lips.

"Like what you see?" The trench coated one sneered out.

Sonic snorted loudly, never removing his eyes of the other. "I see you got jokes!"

"Do I?" He chuckled deeply, sending a disgusted chill down Sonic's spine. This hedgehog… whoever he was, he was evil. He could see it in his eyes, the nasty gleam that radiated from his emerald orbs that where so much like his own. _Heh is that how I would look like if I was evil?_

After what seemed like hours, the darker version of Sonic spoke once more. "Confused? Here I'll put it simple…" He began as he paced about.

"Apparently… I am YOU" He spat out as he continued. "Only from another world, universe, dimension, doesn't matter what way you put it".

"How did you-"

"Get here? That is irrelevant; the question you should be asking is that now that I am here, what am I going to do…" He paused briefly before he flashed the blue hero a twisted smirk and continued. "Its quiet simple… make you disappear and make this world mines…"

Before the blue hero could even react, a powerful sudden fist struck him across his left cheek, sending him sprawling across the pavement.

_Man he's fast… _he thought as he flipped back upon his feet, only to be attacked once more but this time he was ready. He countered the blue evil's angled kick with his right arm, using his free left arm to his advantage by abruptly striking him in the abdomen, making the trench coated hedgehog grimace in pain. The world savior used this momentarily pause to his advantage by bring a strong uppercut upon the other's chin, making his head snap upwards, then proceed to deliver a mean sharp kick to the back of his head, sending him across the nearby empty streets.

With his improved speed, the blue hero blasted toward the floored hedgehog with ground breaking speed, surely breaking the sound barrier. As he arrived a few feet away from the other hedgehog, he used his previous speed boost and shot himself up in the air, everything becoming a blur before his eyes. While airborne, he did a front flip before spiraling down with a double kick, aiming for the blue evil's head. Seconds before impact, the twisted blue hedgehog's eyes snapped open before rolling to the side, evading the blue hero's attack, as he then turned the side roll into a front flip and proceeding to land upon his two feet. The blue evil's trench coat fluttered in the air as he shot towards the blue hero's unprotected back. The hero saw the evil coming and preformed a side kick upon his arrival, but unfortunately missed as the evil one hastily moved away and grabbed the hero's presented back and put him into a choke hold.

"I must admit, you're good and much more agile then Shaddy-boy could ever be" The twisted hedgehog grunted out as he tightened his hold around the blue hero's neck, making him gurgle in pain as the stomach-churning feeling returned once more.

_Ugh what the heck is causing this sickening feeling?_

As our blue hero felt his himself getting light headed, he quickly used his remaining strength to shove the sickening feeling down and shot his light feeling free hands around the other hedgehog grappling choke hold and began to pray his arm away from his throbbing neck, hoping to get some type of air. He was able to and used it as a tiny boost of strength and with all his might tugged his head before him as he then bended his body forward, finally getting the release he wanted thus causing the evil hedgehog to end up flipping over him, landing back first on the pavement with a crackling thud.

_I'm not getting anywhere… _the blue hero thought as he stroked his throbbing neck while he got used to the returning air coming back to his lungs. _This sickening feeling is impairing my ability to think and fight correctly too…_

As the evil version of our blue hero finally stood up, he dug his right hand into his trench coat's pocket, pulling out a gleaming red gem.

The blue hedgehog staggered backwards as the nauseating feeling became more potent.

"It t-that a chaos emerald?" Sonic sputtered out as his knees became weaker as the other hedgehog stepped closer to him.

With half lidded eyes, he tried to focus and study the red emerald in the blue evil's right hand as said hedgehog walked closer to him, that sick twisted smirk pasted on his lips.

The emerald…there is something odd about it. To our blue hero, it felt like a chaos emerald only…

Sonic groaned painfully as realization finally hit him.

_It's reversed…the chaos energy is reversed from the normal ones… _Sonic's knees finally gave out as he dropping to the pavement below, in a kneeling position. _I have to g-get away from it… it's hurting me…_

The trench coated hedgehog looked at the kneeling hedgehog before him with a confused and questionable gaze. _What is wrong with him? Is he that weak already? _He smirked with amusement and then proceeded to laugh in a goading matter. As he stepped closer and held out his red emerald to finish him off, his double winced in pain as he fell backwards on his bottom and began to sluggishly push himself back, still facing him.

The hedgehog from another universe cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out the nauseating and weak expression on his double's face. He grunted in annoyance, deciding that the reasons behind his double's sudden sick looking expression were insignificant since he was going to end his pathetic life in a few seconds anyways.

With the red emerald clutched within his right hand tightly, it began to glow brightly with chaos energy before erupting into a glistering light green colored ball, surround his whole right hand.

"Now… to end your life with an attack that you most likely have never seen since I developed it myself…but then again _you_ are me! Right?" He spat as the most twisted smirk graced his lips.

An abrupt evil laugh escaped his lips as he spoke again. "I like to call it Chaos Bolt…" As those words left his mouth, the small ball of green chaos energy became engulfed in electricity, sparkling ever so brightly.

_I'm screwed… _Sonic thought bitterly as a small regretful smile twisted on his lips. _I'm gonna miss you Tails'…I regret that I never told you that you were like a younger brother to me. Cream…Knuckles, Rouge were all like the family I never had._

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shouted out with pure disgust and laughed madly as he launched his Chaos Bolt towards the remorseful blue hero.

Seconds before the attack struck Sonic directly, his finally thoughts were of a certain pink hedgehog… and how he never got to tell her…

_I love you…_

As a brief explosion and static whizzing sound occurred, the hero and world savior, Sonic the Hedgehog was no more.

A bone chilling mad laughter from a certain blue hedgehog followed shortly after, echoing from the outskirts of Station Square, throughout the city, sending fear down its citizens' spines.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

><p><em>Okay... heh there you have it! I know i said it would be longer then the last chapter and well it is! Only by a little but it is longer! ^_^<em>

_As always, thanks for taking some of your time to read my story, even if some of you can't take a tiny more time to leave a review *hint hint*_

_Much love to you all anyways! **Remember that I will post little updated on my profile on how far along my next chapter is.**_

_LATER!_

_~Gater~_


	5. Evil Seduction

_Okay, here is the next chapter! Slighty longer then the previous one. I must say, this was the toughes chapter to write thus far! Not only did I wish it was longer then it appeared to be, but i felt like i dragged it on._

**Once more thanks for all the reads, views, & reviews! Those are the things that push me to write this =) I Do it for ya'll! **

_Now read along!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evil Seduction<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" groaned a certain blue hedgehog as he wearily stood up and slowly opened his eyes. He then began to look at his surroundings.<p>

He saw nothing but darkness.

_Okay… this isn't fair! After all the good deeds I did in my life, _this_ is where I end up going!_

He began to panic. The air in his lungs vanished, leaving his throat dry. He looked at his hands and noticed they were becoming clammy as his nervousness increased ten folds.

Just as he was about to yell his distaste of being in such a dark place, he paused as the blackness before his eyes turned into whiteness. _Heh…better then all dark…_

All of a sudden, within a blink of an eye, everything before him exploded into a murky blurry haze, forcing him to snap his eyes shut abruptly from the brightness that disorientated his very vision. Just as sudden as the previous explosion within his vision, another one occurred only this time, within his ears. He kept his eyes shut and squeezed them tighter as the obnoxious ringing noise blasted loudly into the very core of his ears, making him wince and shudder at the pop and snapping sound. After several agonizing seconds, the ringing sound became to quiet down and was replaced by the sound of breezing wind and loud murmurs of… people? _Huh? _

He then began to feel cool wet drops of some kind of liquid substance smacking against his skin, sending chills down his spine. _Rain drops?_

As soon as that thought ran through his mind, a loud thunderous sound burst within the distance causing him to jolt upwards and snap his eyes open, looking left to right nervously. As his nerves settled in, he finally noticed that the white place of nothingness had been replaced with a water drenching city. He noticed that some people stopped in the sidewalk not too far from him, while others ran. The ones that stopped were gawking at him with their umbrellas held high up in the air, protecting them from the down pour of rain that seemingly came out of nowhere. He saw that some were pointing at him with immense fear in their eyes. Others who were simply walking by and just happened to notice him, stopped sharply, wailed their arms in the air, which in turn caused them to fling their umbrellas to the open sky above and run wildly screaming to others nearby to run for their lives. _What the-_

"It's Robotnik! Run!" Another hollered as they rushed somewhere safe, others following his lead.

"What? Where?" Sonic spurred out, looking left to right from the spot he was at, preparing himself to deck the fat man if he saw him nearby wreaking havoc.

As the chaotic screams filled the night skies, citizens continued to run all over the place, some even dropping their belonging to get as far away from… him?

A loud metallic ground shaking thud was heard nearby, followed by many footsteps thumping on the pavement, causing the confused blue hedgehog to turn to the source.

His mouth hung low as he saw a gigantic black robot with the words 'G.U.N Police Force' written across it's side, aiming a rather large gun at his face, lock and loaded. Troops were also near the huge robot, ready to fire if necessary.

"Sonic Robotnik, we got you completely surround! Surrender now or we will be forced to take action!" A troop's voice that came from within the large robot's cockpit echoed out.

"You've got to be joking!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was gone. The alarms around the city of Station Square flared wildly as the giant two legged robot opened fire, closely followed by the surrounding G.U.N troopers. Seeing that Sonic had already ran off, the robot ceased fire, powered up its jet boosters on its hind legs and shot off towards the escaping hedgehog with breakneck speed.

"Sonic R-Robotnik!" Sonic all but shouted out with bewilderment evident in his voice as he increased his speed, determined to outrun the police force. "Since when did I inherit Eggman's last name?"

Maybe he was in hell after all.

While blazing through the city in sound breaking speed, his eyes widened as he suddenly felt a spike of Chaos energy not too far from where he was.

_It feels like the Chaos Emeralds, only like the one with the stupid reversed energy signal. Come to think of it, this whole day has been bizarre since Tails found that stupid emerald anyways _he thought out as a small sigh escaped his lungs. He hoped Tails and Cream were okay where ever there were. He was sure he's abrupt disappearance has them both freaked out.

As the chaos radiation was becoming more potent, further conforming that he was heading in the right direction, he frowned as he felt that his stomach did small nauseating flips. At this point, our blue hero was already certain that those reverse signaled emeralds didn't get along with his body.

A rather large church could be seen within the distance as Sonic appeared closer and closer to his destination. Suddenly, Sonic saw a burst of chaos energy erupt closely where the chaos emeralds were. He knew what that was just now.

Someone just used Chaos Control.

Determined to find out who just used the command, he increased his speed once more, almost appearing as a bright blue light in the naked eyes of others.

He never noticed that the whole time he was running past the streets of Station Square, a trail of electrifying light green energy left his feet before depleting out of view seconds later.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

With a bright flash of blinding light, Rose appeared high in the sky, gripping the lightening rod tightly, fear evident in her eyes. Okay so she didn't think this through properly and let adrenaline control her actions. But what was she supposed to do? Just watch her friends get fried by lightening? Over her dead body was she going to let that happen.

A small excited yelp was heard above Rose, causing her to look up and see Cream staring at her with utter shock mixed with a little bit of relief.

"Amy! Are you crazy!" a young male voice hollered out on the other side of the lightening rod.

"I wasn't just gonna let you both get barbequed up here!" The fiery pink hedgehog snapped back, making sure to keep her grip on the rod tight and secured.

"So you wanted to join us?"

Rose huffed out in annoyance before responding. "Would you just shut-"

"Where's Shadow? Couldn't he have got us down?" A small female voice behind the fox cut in.

Rose growled angrily at the lack of confidence her friends had in her. However her look of anger turned into a sad frown at the mention of Shadow's name.

"He's… He's not i-important right now. Getting you both safely down is…" She replied quietly as the howling wind, rain and thunder could be heard within the distance. Her grip slipped a little.

As the pink hedgehog gulped down her nervousness, she reached up to the tight knot on the rope that strapped Miles and Cream to the lightening rod and began to pull and tug to see if she could loosen it up.

"Amy be-"

The fox's and rabbit's eyes widened as Rose lost her grip on the rod and began plummeting down, her screams ringing through both her friend's ears as they shouted her name in despair.

Just as her life flashed before her eyes, truly believing that this was it right here, that she was going to die, her body came to a standstill as she landed into a pair of soft warm arms.

"I got you…" At the sound of a familiar voice, she tilted her head to look at her savior and froze upon sight. She was _not _expecting this. Never in a million years.

"S-Sonic?"

"The one and only!" replied said hedgehog, his happy cheesy voice rolling naturally from his tongue.

As soon as the shock of being saved by the blue hedgehog wore off, she hastily shoved herself off of him, ending up spattering on the wet rooftop on her side.

Worry splashed across the blue hedgehog's face as he stepped forward to give the pink one his hand but she slapped it away sharply, standing up on her own abruptly, giving Sonic a disgusted glare shortly after.

"Don't you dare touch me again you monster! Where is my husband! What did you do to him?"

Hurt spread on the blue hero's face, which in turn startled the pink hedgehog, but her angry expression didn't waver. Who was he trying to fool? This twisted hedgehog had to have some kind of agenda to have saved her didn't he? He has never saved her from anything before. Only caused her hurt and pain. However, as Rose continued to look at the blue hedgehog's expression, her eyes widened with astonishment. _I-Is that a tear?_

Sonic turned away from Rose's angry glare, seeming to not want her to see his hurt expression.

"I'm sorry…that you feel that way about me…" Rose could not believe what was being said by _him_. Not surprised as much by what he said, but _how _he said it. There was no sarcasm or foulness behind his words. It sounded completely genuine.

He then turned his attention to the sky above looking at...

_Oh god! I almost had forgotten about Miles and Cream! _She thought with horror written on her face.

A gleam of determination appeared across Sonic's face before he spoke once more. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm _not_ who you think I am!"

Before Rose could comment on that, our blue hero was gone. Apparently he had sprung towards the lightening rod. Sonic curled into a ball while in midair, forming his signature spin dash move. He aimed to slice right through the ropes that strapped the fox and rabbit tightly on the rod. Within seconds he made a nice clean cut between the fox and rabbit, thus setting them free. Our blue hero always thought before he acted…well in most cases. Right when he sliced through the ropes, he grabbed Cream's now free hand and proceeded to pull her up with him, clutching her within his arms tightly.

"Tails fly!"

As soon as the two tailed fox was free, he's eyes went wide as he began to fall towards the church ceiling below, where a terrified Rose was watching. Miles began to panic as he began to get closer and closer to impact. Fortunate for the fox, the familiar voice that told him to fly caused his panicking state to turn into determination. With all the strength he could muster, he forced his twin tails to twirl rapidly, causing him to take flight before slowly gliding to the church roof top where a relief faced pink hedgehog awaited.

Seconds before Miles landed, Sonic touched down on the roof, smoothly, with Cream clutching him ever so tightly. Fear was clearly evident in her eyes at all that had just transpired. As our blue hero placed the rabbit on her feet, he suddenly noticed that his own two feet where gleaming a strange bright green color that surround his shoes. After a few seconds, they faded into nothingness. _Huh? Wha-_

A sudden loud shriek put a stop to his musing, causing him to snap his attention to the source. What Sonic saw before him was a little nerve-wracking.

Miles was staring at him with revolting eyes while Cream, who apparently was the one who screamed, was now behind the fox holding him tightly. Rose had a perplexed expression mixed with dislike.

The young fox was the first to speak.

"I don't know what sickens me more." The fox began. "That you tied us up there in the first place or that you decided to save us afterwards!" He spat out.

"Tails it wasn't-"

"Save it you bastard! You're not fooling anyone!" Sonic cringed at the tone in the fox's voice. He's never heard his buddy talk like that before, especially to him. "And don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Then what should I call you?"

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to ask.

"Why you blue-"

"Miles stop…" Rose, who had been quietly observing, finally said something. "He didn't know…"

A look of bewilderment formed across both the fox and rabbit, seemingly believing that she had lost it. The pink hedgehog used their momentarily silent to her advantage and walked passed her startled friend, coming face to face with the blue hedgehog, who stared at her with confusion.

Rose wasn't stupid. She knew there was no way that this hedgehog could be Sonic Robotnik. First, she didn't get the gut wrenching feeling she got when she was near him. He had a nicer, cool and relaxed like aura surrounding him. Secondly, he didn't have that evil disgusting smirk that was always plastered across _his_ lips. Though he currently looked confused, she believed that this hedgehog was capable of giving a genuine smile. Thirdly, he had warm and caring bright emerald eyes while _he_ had cold and uncaring ones. Ones that could send chills down anyone who was daring enough to take a close look at them. And lastly and probably the most obvious, he wasn't wearing that stupid black trench coat. She swore that she has never seen him without that on.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she asked a question.

"You're not Sonic Robotnik are you?"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Amy sighed with disappointment as she locked the door to her apartment with a quick twist of her key. She was currently heading to the grocery store to restock on food seeing as how she had none for days now. She had been too lazy to do so before today since she had been content enough to just eat out. Since she was feeling a bit restless this sunny afternoon and had nothing to do, why not get the grocery shopping done and over with already.

However, this was not why she was disappointed. She was disappointed because her blue hedgehog hadn't come by this morning, which is odd because he usual always does. Even if just to say a simple hi, he always passed by or dropped by. She guessed that it was kind of their thing seeing as how since he starting doing it a few years back, he has never missed a day. Even when she thought he wasn't going to show up, he always did…except today of course.

_Maybe something came up?_

The pink hedgehog began to run over the possibility as to why her hedgehog didn't show up until she finally arrived near the entrance of the grocery store. Just as she was about to open the crystal clear door, an explosion occurred in the distance, startling the female hedgehog. She abruptly turned to the source of the sound and saw a giant…crab robot?

_Whah? No way! Could it be? _Amy thought with pure astonishment as she quickly sprinted towards where all the destruction was happening.

Upon arrived at the scene, her eyes widened with shock and annoyance. The shock come from seeing that the robot had Eggman's signature insignia plastered across its sides, which confirmed that the mad scientist had returned after months of absence. The disgruntled come from wishing thinking. _Why didn't he stay gone for a while longer! _Amy thought with an aspirated sigh. The huge crab robot used it's big metallic hand to clutch a nearby moving vehicle and toss it across the street with a strong thrust of its arm. The airborne car come crashing down onto a moving cement truck, which caused it to explode loudly, having cement spread across a small portion of the city. _More like just stay away forever…_

As the robot began to pick up yet another car to use as its throwing toy, it stopped in mid throw as it had seemed to finally notice the annoyed pink hedgehog standing before it. Just as abruptly as it stopped, a rather large TV monitor elevated from a slot that had opened from it's flat head. As the screen flickered on, surprise surprise, Eggman has finally shown his face.

"Muhahahahaha! If it isn't Amy Rose! Glad to see that you have come to witness my returning debut!" The evil doctor shouted loudly, confidence written across his grinning face.

"Yay…I would never miss it." The pink hedgehog replied sarcastically as she planted her hands on her curvy hips. "You do realize that whatever you are planning will fail right?"

The mad scientist's grinned widen, if that was even possible. "Ah but that is where you are wrong my pesky friend! I didn't spend months away for no reason! Oh no! I spent it plotting everything to utter perfection! There is no way I will fail this time!"

"And a giant enemy crab is all you could think of? Let me guess, I have to hit its weak point for massive damage?"

Eggman growled at the pink hedgehog's teasing tone. "Bah! I guess being around that blasted blue hedgehog has finally rubbed off on you hasn't it!"

Amy giggled which strangely sounded like her blue hero's chuckle. "Learned from the best egg head!"

Seemed like the crab robot felt the doctor's annoyance because it stomped it's crab-like feet as soon as the doctor snarled with anger.

"Enough! You foolish girl, this is nothing more then what I said! This is just my returning debut, a how do you say? Ah yes! A sneak preview of what's to come! An appetizer!"

Amy giggled that Sonic like chuckle once more, "Gosh, I thought you usually just went straight for the course meal!"

Eggman had enough as another slot on the crab's flat head opened and proceeded to release multiple smaller versions of the giant crab itself.

As the small crab robots were launched towards the pink hedgehog, said hedgehog pulled out her piko-piko hammer and began to crush and smash the bots as they came.

Though Amy's fighting style remained the same, she did add a hit of elegance and grace to how she moved, attacked and avoided assaults. Though she hasn't noticed yet, at times, greenish energy swirled around her pink swirls of energy which in fact signified that she was beginning to learn how to channel into her Chaos energy.

Amy smirked with utter cockiness as she twist and twirled around an incoming crab bot before smashing her hammer directly into another one that tried to take her by surprised from behind. She then swiftly did a twirling backflip over the previous crab robot and upon landing, swung her hammer sideways thus smashing right through its head with powerful impact. Just as it seemed like she had everything under control, that she might not need her blue hero's help this time, things began to turn for the worse.

The crab robot just didn't stop coming. Sure she would destroy a few, but several more would be launched from the giant crab robot. She was starting to become worn out. _I can't do this any longer…_

Turns out she needed Sonic after all seeing how as soon as she realized this, her will to fight gave out, thus causing her to get smacked around by the small crab bots ferociously.

Just before one of the crab bots was going to give her the finishing blow, a black and blue blur saved her by slicing right through the robot, grabbing her within his arms and rushing off to safer ground.

As the black and blue blur placed the pink hedgehog on her feet, he stopped briefly to flash her a forced cheesy grin before shooting off to the mad scientist's crab robot.

This was wrong. All wrong. _Not only did he give me a fake grin, which he never does to me, but when did he start to wear such a trench coat?_

However wrong it was or it felt, she watched her hero go to work from her safe spot.

She watched as Sonic blurred right into a large cluster of small crab robots, exploding them all upon impact. Shortly after, with speeds uncommon for her blue hedgehog, he gathered all the small robots into one large cluster in the center of the street before doing a Sonic Wind attack around them all at once. _Sonic Wind? More like a Super Wind! And whoa look at all that chaos energy surrounding that attack! _Amy thought with amazement.

The swirls of the bluish-green energy twist and twirled all the small robots as well as shredded them in to many pieces. As the sonic tornado finally winded down, the metallic pieces that were once hundreds of small robots landed on the concrete streets as metal rubbish. As the debris left over from the blue hedgehog's attack faded into nothing, said hedgehog appeared right in the center of all the wrecked and mangled robots.

Eggman's flabbergasted expression flashed before the monitor which rested on top of the giant crab robot flat head. He quickly regained his composer by roaring with anger.

"You troublesome hedgehog! I'll show y-"

Within seconds he was silenced as the blue hedgehog darted right into the monitor, obliterating it to smithereens. As the hedgehog's feet touched the streets below, he shot off once more, however, this time directly into the right side of the huge crab-bot, thus erupting on the left side. The crab-bot began to twitch and jerk rapidly as its overwhelming doom fell before it. Unable to contain its distorted form any longer, it exploded loudly, in turn joining the many pieces of its offspring's.

Amy stared wide-eyed at the blue hedgehog as he calmly walked towards her with his smothering emerald green orbs gazing deeply within hers. For some reason, as the blue hedgehog was making his way to her, she felt the tiny need to run away from him. _Something isn't right about him…_ the pink hedgehog thought as she unconsciously took a step back as he approached her, his trench coat wavering within the wind stylishly. A heart startling jump burst from within her as he sudden enveloped the dazed pink hedgehog in his arms.

As one set of emerald eyes met another's while the sun shined brightly in the light-blue skies, the manic hedgehog stole our blue hero's first kiss from the pink hedgehog that he holds dear to.

Unable to think clearly because she had wanted this for so long, she responded, instinctively taking all he was willing to give in that one kiss.

Once the shocking yet amazing kiss ended, Amy found herself leaning against the glass walls of the grocery store with her blue hedgehog nowhere to be seen.

Off in the distance a blue hedgehog stood on a tall building with a diabolical smirk across his face as he saw the pink hedgehog sigh with content and excitedly rush into the grocery store.

_Yes…finally I have what is rightfully a mines…_

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Sonic Robotnik?" as our blue hero repeated what the pink hedgehog before him just said, he gaged. "That sounds awful! Why would I have such a last name Ames?"

Rose giggled softly which not only surprised Miles and Cream, but herself too.

"Well that's what YOU are known as here…"

The look of astonishment that overcame our blue hero's face was simply priceless. "Well like I said earlier, I am NOT who you think I am! Where I'm from I'm known as Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The definition of a truuue blue hero!"

"I'm not seeing this…" Mumbled a certain shocked two tailed fox.

"I think you are because I see it too…" An equally astonished rabbit followed shortly.

Rose, who couldn't seem to get the recent smile that had appeared on her face off, giggled once more. "Well this is certainly new…"

Miles, who suddenly just remembered where they were and what just occurred, snapped at the pink hedgehog in a un-Tails like manner.

"You're believing this non-sense! This blue bastard tied me and Cream on the lighten rod! He wanted us dead and now he most likely pulled us down for shits and giggles!"

Rose, slightly startled by her friend's outburst, regained her composer before responding. "Miles, since when have you seen Sonic so calm, cool, and collected? Take a look at that" She pointed at said hedgehog to emphasize her point. "Hedgehog and tell me that he's THE Sonic we know!"

Miles took a second to get a closer look at the blue hedgehog before responding to his friend's question. "Well he does seem uhhh cheesy looking…"

"Hey!"

"-But he could be faking to-"

Rose waved at the fox dismissively as she turned to Sonic. "Okay Sonic…care to explain how you got here? Because something tells me that you are not from around here."

"Finally someone believes me! Thanks Ames!" Relief flooded our blue hero as he winked at the pink hedgehog, which in turn caused her to blush at his attention.

"But before I start, can we go somewhere warmer? Sheesh, the weather around her is colder then I remember…" Sonic muttered off as he turned to the roof top door and began walking towards it.

"Wait!" Cried out Rose as she rushed pass the blue hedgehog, intercepting him. "You can't just barge down there! You are a wanted around this whole area! You're not even supposed to be anywhere within this city, currently! Especially since it was Shadow and…"She cut herself off, knowing she had already said too much.

"Your wedding day?" Sonic finished for her, with a thoughtful expression across his face.

Rose eyes widened. "How did you-"

"-Well for one, you are dressed in a wedding dress. Two, you saying Shadow's name reminded me that I saw him not to long ago with a tux on…"

Rose quickly grasped Sonic's right arm, catching his attention completely. "You saw him? Is he okay? Where did-"

An obnoxious cough interrupted the pink hedgehog.

"Okay, this is all too confusing! So let's all go somewhere more private and comfortable to figure out just what the hell is going on around here!" Miles huffed out as he abruptly grabbed the quiet rabbit's wrist and slightly tugged her towards the direction of the door exiting the roof top. "I'll check to see if the coast is clear…"

"Ah Miles! Let go!" Cream cried out as she tried to tug her arm loose from the fox's tight grip.

Miles, who seemed to just notice what he was doing, released the rabbit instantly, mumbled a small apology as his cheeks exploded with a tint of pink before hurriedly disappearing out the door.

Cream blinked with complete confusion before rushing off to the fox.

"Soooo I take it they are not together here yet ehh?"

Rose, who grinned humorously, snapped her attention towards Sonic at his words. "Yet? What do you mean _yet_?"

Sonic signaled the pink hedgehog to follow him as he began walking towards the exit, however he kept in mind that he needed Tails' clear signal to appear all in the open.

"Well something tells me that between the time I was fighting 'trenchy blue' and was running from the G.U.N troops, I somehow got transported to another world…and believe me when I say this, I'm no stranger when it comes to time traveling…" He finished with a look of pure thoughtfulness.

Rose sighed tiredly after hearing what the blue hedgehog said. His little explanation just brought more and more questions to the already stacked questioned she wanted to ask. However, Rose couldn't help but smile slightly at the realization that suddenly just hit her.

Wherever this blue hedgehog was from, a certain fox and rabbit were already a couple. Also he had apparently saw Shadow. _Hopefully things will turn out for the best…_

**_(End of Chapter)_**

* * *

><p><em>Nothing more to say but bare with me as I re-collect my thought for the next chapter. You see I had planned the beginning of story and as well as the end of it. The middle, which is the 'guts' of the story, wasn't throughly thought heh! ^_^; Seriously you all have no idea just how MANY ways I could twist and turn all this *chuckles maniacally*<em>

_Until next time!_

_Remember to watch out for little updates on my profile_

_R&R!_

_~Gater~_


	6. Morality

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morality<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ughh…my head…" a certain black and red stripped hedgehog stirred as a hard pounding headache kicked in shortly after.<p>

After several seconds of trying to regain his composure, he felt that it would be sufficient enough to open his eyes. However, what he saw before him was not what he was expecting. A large set of brown questioning eyes… looking directly at him.

"Dahhhhhhh!" abruptly shouted Shadow, flailing his hands wildly in the air, which in turn caused the brown eyes to widen with surprise.

Once he realized just who was looking at him, he relaxed and proceeding to put his head back down on the couch.

"Cream…didn't I tell you to _never_ do that again…"

The pre-teen bunny cocked her head in confusion, "I don't ever recall you telling me that since this is the first time I've ever met you…"

"Whah?" Once again startled, he sat straight up on the sofa, this time actually looking at the unfamiliar environment.

"Wait here uhmmmm Mr. Shadow while I go get Tails and Mr. Knuckles…" The rabbit stated as she then hurried off to look for her two tailed fox and red friend.

"Tails?! Since when does he like to be called-" He trailed off as he just took notice of the last person she named. "Knuckles?! But he's-"

Just then, said red echidna, followed closely by the fox and rabbit, walked into view.

"A-Alive?!" The black hedgehog looked at the red echidna with sheer astonishment.

Knuckles, who had his arms crossed over his chest, raised a brow at the flabbergasted hedgehog.

"Hmm I should be asking you that." Knuckles then nodded towards his choice of clothing. "Nice tux by the way." he added.

This in turn caused the confused hedgehog to look down at the tux he wore… which was torn, burnt, and just pretty much trashed all over.

"Is it just me or does he _look_ like he came from some type of wedding?" Cream stated.

"Humph matter fact I was in one with R-" Just then he was once more interrupted by a certain pink hedgehog, who randomly barged right in Tail's home, smacking the door wide open.

"Oh my god Tails and Cream! You won't be…lieve?" Amy instantly took notice of the shocked black and red hedgehog before her.

"R-Rose?!"

"S-Shadow?!"

"Ohhh boy." Tails, who had been quiet the whole time, said with disbelief. "All this gawking sure is getting annoying…"

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"So you are saying that I'm not from around here… and that where I am at currently, is another universe?"

The red guardian was currently crouched a few feet away from the black hedgehog with the Master Emerald positioned right beside him; he gripped it tightly with concentration. He was trying to link the large emerald with the black hedgehog to gather any type of information.

Tails nodded in acknowledgement at the black hedgehog's little review, as he typed away on his laptop, "You apparently have the same wave link properties as of that of the emerald Sonic and I saw earlier. It's completely reversed! There is NO type of chaos energy in this world, that has reversed wave link such as yours and that emerald!"

Shadow nodded, starting to understand little by little as he put the information he gathered with the information he already knew "And this Sonic that you speak of...you are friends with him?"

The two tailed fox turned away from his laptop at Shadow's question. "Friends with him?! He's practically like a brother to me! Known him as long as I can remember!"

Shadow's heart seemed to drop harshly at Tails answer. _That is what he would normally says about me…to hear him state that towards the blue hedgehog… disgust and hurts me at the same time…_The black hedgehog quickly regained his composure when he reminded himself that this was NOT his world.

He silently glanced at the pink hedgehog that he was married to in another universe. When he first saw her barge right in the door, he was pretty much ready to run towards her because of the overwhelming feeling of relief he felt at seeing her alive and well. But he immediately realized that this pink hedgehog looked slightly younger than his. She still looked gorgeous of course but he's been with his Rose long enough to not be fooled. Besides, the way she uttered his name, it was out of pure confusion, not the happiness, relief and love he was used to.

Amy, who hasn't said a word since she voiced Shadow's name earlier on, sat quietly on one of the nearby sofas. Truth be told, she wasn't currently comfortable since every now and then the black hedgehog would glance at her. It was honestly starting to freak her out. It wasn't that she had a problem with how Shadow looked…not at all. It has more to do with HOW he glanced at her. _With_ _such love in his eyes…and disappointment? _She pondered.

Knuckles sighed loud enough to draw everyone's attention towards him as he cut himself away from his connection with the Master Emerald. "He's definitely not the Shadow we knew. Not only does his body radiate recent time travel energy waves, but as Tails said, that reverse chaos energy wave link is a dead giveaway. Also…" He paused for few seconds as he stood up from his crouching position and proceeded to shrink the Master Emerald to its smaller form and pocket it.

"Something…how do I say this… something strange happened when I tried to directly connect with Shadow's chaos energy." Knuckles began which caught Tails and Shadow's attention. "It had the same reaction as it would have if I were to try to connect two positive or negative magnets together…"

"They pushed away from each other?! But in this case it's basically your 'positive' wave link with Shadow's 'negative' wave link! It should attract!"

Knuckles shrugged at the fox's outburst, "That's the odd thing about it! Not only did his push mines away, but it made me kind of sick at the same time!"

The sick part seemed to have awakened a memory within the two tailed fox, "Knuckles….when I last saw Sonic, before he had disappeared, he looked sick. In fact he seemed to become sicker and sicker as we came closer and closer to that reversed emerald."

"Hmm at least we can now understand that positive and negative chaos energy attraction is not a universal case."

"Knuckles uhh negative and reverse don't mean the same thing in the sense tha-"

"Humph! Who cares! The point is that Shadow's is backwards while ours is forward!"

"Or Shadow's is wrong and ours is right!" Cream chimed in.

Tails, Amy and Shadow simultaneously sighed at the ridiculousness of good ol' Knucklehead's logic. Cream's input most certainly didn't help.

Knuckles never has been one to except to be looked upon as an idiot so he decided to try to switch the subject to try to save some of his dignity. "Anyways, Shadow, why were you surprised to see me alive when you first saw me?"

Shadow sighed with a hint of sadness evident in his expression. "Well in my universe you along with Rouge, if she even exist here, were killed long ago by the one you call Sonic."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"He's called Sonic Robotnik…" A small snort from a certain fox was heard followed by a slapping sound which came from the peach colored rabbit, clearly disappointed at her boyfriend's insensitiveness.

"B-But I don't understand how's that possible! Sonic is the world hero! He would never harm or kill anyone or anything in this world! Heck Eggman is still around and he's as evil as they come!" The pink hedgehog shouted defensively.

"Well he's the exact opposite in my world. He's a murderer, a mad hedgehog who wants nothing more than absolute power and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. He's the reason why you all found me unconscious in the forest. He won that round….but I'll be ready for the next…" He clutched his right fist tightly in determination.

"You m-mean he's here!" The brown rabbit squealed loudly as she clutched her boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Yeah…I'm sure he still is…"

"By any case Shadow… uhh he doesn't happen to wear a black trench coat." Amy asked quietly as she suddenly looked a little pale.

Shadow's eyes shot right open and he hurriedly rushed towards Amy, startling her.

"Yes! That is him! Unless yours wears a trench coat here also."

Tails snorted loudly at this, "You wouldn't catch Sonic dead with any type of clothing except his shoes!"

"Well he uhh saved me earlier on today from Robotnik stupid robots. I mean I held my own for a while, but he quickly overwhelmed me. Oh yeah, which reminds me, Eggman finally has returned to torture us all!"

Knuckles chuckled at having Eggman and torture in the same sentence. "I heard about that earlier on. However, hearing that Sonic took care of it, I really thought nothing of it."

"Blah! Who really cares when that idiot came back, everyone knew he was going to appear again one day! But Sonic disappearing suddenly without a trace then to appear in the city to save it…with a trench coat…yeah that sounds strange alright!" Tails said, slightly puzzled.

"Hey Amy didn't you say that you had something to say to us? Something unbelievable?" Cream reminded.

"Oh uh ha-ha! About that! I was excited that after Sonic had saved me, he gave me the most mind blowing kiss ever…but now that Shadow over here says that Sonic plus trench coat equal evil it kills the mood so to say...since it apparently wasn't the Sonic I want."

A throbbing vein appeared across Shadow's forehead, clearly disliking that the blue hedgehog kissed Rose… even if she wasn't HIS Rose. His filthy hands shouldn't be on any version of his Rose as far as he was concerned. He quickly waved off his anger and turned back towards the pink hedgehog. "Listen Rose-" Shadow began but stopped abruptly when he noticed that Amy's cheeks looked slightly flushed.

"S-Sorry it's just that I find it weird that you call me by my last name instead of my first."

Now it was Shadow's turn to blush, however, his black fur made it hard to see of course. "Oh… it's just that in my world that's what I call you, just like I call 'Tails' Miles…" Shadow said. "Anyways, listen _Amy _there is something else you should know about the Sonic of my universe. He is completely obsessed with you and will do ANYTHING to have you. He has tried many times with the version of you of my universe, but fortunately, not only does she despise him as much as everyone else does, she is married to me…"

This of course astonished everyone within the room once more.

"Whoa! That's a shocker! I'd think Sonic and Amy being together was a universal thing ha!" the wide eyed fox blurted out.

Knuckles just smirked while Cream was as shocked as her boyfriend.

Amy was at this point completely flushed. "So that's why you have been uhh looking at me…strangely…" she laughed nervously.

"I have? Sorry about that…but with all things considered… you understand now don't you?"

Amy nodded with understanding, too embarrassed to say anything as of the moment.

"Sonic WILL try to use the fact that you already like 'him' to his advantage. All I'm saying is don't let your emotion's get the best of you…" He then turned towards everyone else in the living room. "Same goes for all of you…"

Everyone in the room nodded, believing that Shadow was indeed trustable. However unfortunate for a certain pink hedgehog, that kiss did a lot more than just please her. She has been literally waiting forever to get Sonic to kiss her like this 'evil' Sonic did. Even though she didn't realize it yet, she was already charmed by the trenchy blue hedgehog.

Shadow then looked at the two tailed fox. "Mil-err Tails can you check if you can locate that emerald that you found where you found me… the 'reverse' one?"

"Last time I did, it was gone without a trace. But I'll try again." He answered as he began heading towards his room upstairs, which was where he had last left the emerald radar.

Tails stopped mid-point on the stairs and hollered, "Hey Shadow… it's fine if it's easier for you to call me Miles."

Shadow's only answer to that was a small smirk which caused the fox to give him a thumb up before heading to his destination.

**XXXXxxxXXXX Breakpoint XXXXxxxXXXX**

"I'm kind of bored…" The trench coated hedgehog stated with pure boredom evident in his voice. He was currently lying slothfully on an extremely high leveled skyscraper.

The mad hedgehog found the happy go lucky city distasteful. He liked his city. The city he put work in to wreck, the city he used to make himself known across the whole world. The city that in essence, he had made his own.

"Well, let's start again shell we!" He shouted loudly as a short crackle of laugher followed after.

"First, let me get acquainted with this city again!" He hollered without a care in the world once more as he slung off his trench coat, making sure to grab the emerald he had pocketed earlier, and let it loose in the wind. "Let's see how Cheesy-Blue _had _perceived the city!"

And he jumped. Jumped off one of the highest buildings in the city. He took in the wind as it blew towards his face and body with such velocity. The adrenaline rush of danger, he loved it to the fullest. It was on the tip of his mind to expel a 'sample' of his power upon landing, but he told himself not yet and settled for clinging on the nearest pole-like headlight and sliding downwards to what would be a smooth landing.

Upon landing, he noticed that many citizens began to surround him. It was within his instinct to charge up and blast everyone in his way but he stopped himself when he saw that the people around him simply came to applause him. It kind of babbled him… such raw kindness and happiness directed towards him of all people. _No…not me…HIM! _He thought with pure spite.

Sonic gave everyone near him a nasty look before blasting off from the circle of fame, making sure to shove one of the citizens' to the ground on the way out. _Foolish humans…_

Once in a clearer area, he pulled out the red emerald, gripped it tightly as he got himself prepared to yell the teleporting command.

"Chaos Control!" He commanded and it instantly responded by flickering brightly.

However, the results he received were in the form of a strong power surge shock, not teleportation.

"What is this?!" He roared with anger and slight pain. He took a glimpse at the emerald and raised an eyebrow upon inspection. _A crack? Is that why it failed to do the command?_ He thought.

Out the blue, things started to make more sense than before. _This crack… of course! It must have developed while the black hedgehog and I were in that power struggle. So… _he stopped in mid thought as an uncontrollable crackle escaped his lips. _Do I have a potential time-traveling device in my hand?!_

"This-THIS just gets better and better doesn't it!" He laughed out, feeling blessed in his mind.

"What does Mr. Sonic? Does it have to do something with Ms. Rose?" a small voice asked out of nowhere.

Our blue 'hero' looked down at the source of the voice and notice that a little boy was within his presence.

Sonic frowned at the pestering child. That's when his ethics came into play once more._ To blast the kid for being nosey or walk away…hmmm._

It only took him a moment before deciding upon his choice.

"Maybe it does kid. And guess what…" He flashed the little boy a bone-chilling smile… one that would certainly haunt the boy forever. "It's your lucky day today…"

With that said, he patted the boy on his messy black hair and blasted off, leaving a trail of dust and wind behind.

**XXXXxxxXXXX Universe 14 XXXXxxxXXXX**

"Okay, it's all clear!" shouted the two tailed fox as he and his rabbit friend began to gather the chaos emeralds that were scattered around the church's wedding room. Apparently the police had decided that leaving the emeralds there was a good idea. Maybe they were going to pick them up later for examination who knows! But the orange-yellow fox sure as hell wasn't going to leave them here long enough to find out.

Rose stepped into view with our blue hero shortly following after. Unfortunately, for the blue hedgehog, this proved to be a mistake.

"Ughh!" He groaned in pain as the wave of nausea hit him full force. His face instantly turned pale as he kneed on the white floor below.

Rose instantly turned around and upon seeing the blue hedgehog panting in agony, she hurried to his side with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?!"

"I forgot…" He wheezed out. "Th-the emeralds… the one's f-from this world…they don't get along with me heh… Ughh!"

Miles and Cream, who were just staring at the blue hedgehog with surprise, quickly began to pack them all in a white bag they had found nearby.

Once the emeralds were bagged, Sonic sighed with relief. "Whoa… that was intense!" He said as exhaustion was clearly evident on his face.

"That was strange." Rose muttered softly as she helped the blue hedgehog to his shaky feet.

"Amy! Come quick!" Cream cried out as she rushed towards the pink hedgehog and grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" She asked turning from Sonic to the bunny rabbit.

"There are only six emeralds! We can't find the other one!"

"What?!" Amy made sure our blue hero was okay to stand alone before rushing off with Cream towards the emeralds nearby. Unfortunately, their hasty retreat caused them to miss the shadowy figure that lurked behind the unaware blue hedgehog.

Rose looked within the white bag that was placed on the floor. Once she counted them, she looked at the rabbit with confusion. "Cream uhh they are _two_ missing not one…"

Cream cocked her head slightly to the right. "How? Miles and I just-" She trailed off as she scanned the room for the two tailed fox. "Where he go? Miles?"

"Miles! Don't!" a frantic female voice yelled out just then.

Too late.

"Ugh!" A pained voice echoed throughout the church.

The sneaky fox had somehow made his way behind the unsuspected blue hedgehog and had decided that smashing the pointed end of one of the emerald's upside the hedgehog's head was within good reason.

A few drops of blood leaked on the floor as the weakened hedgehog could take no more and dropped towards the white floor, harshly.

"Why?! Why would you do that when you know that-"

"I don't care! He looks just like that _bastard_! So I for one don't trust him!" Miles snarled out with dislike as he turned his disgusted glare from the unconscious hedgehog to the heated jaded eyes of the pink hedgehog. Said hedgehog hasty ran towards the blue blur, to make sure he was okay.

"You idiot! You could have killed our only source of knowing where Shadow is!" Rose roared as her eyes began to water.

"He's only unconscious?" Miles questioned with slight disappointment.

"Y-You mean you met to kill him!?" Rose looked at the fox with pure disgust and disbelief.

The fox looked at his friend with emotionless cold eyes. "We could do without this _trash_! We'll find Shadow some other-"

His lips were silenced as a rather loud crackling slap hit him across his face. Amy stared at the fox and rabbit in amazement.

The fox clutched the right side of his face and winced upon contact. He looked at a pair of angry brown eyes with pure bafflement.

"Y-You thoughtless _asshole_! You let your hate for Sonic not only almost kill someone but-"

"You know he could have been-"

"Bullshit! _Shut up_! You saw it as MUCH as Rose and I did! This blue hedgehog-" She pointed towards the unconscious hedgehog to emphasize her point. "Is not that monster of a hedgehog we've always known! Don't let your hate turn you into what you're not! Don't!" Not being able to take it any longer, she gasped loudly as tears began to stream down from her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, she launched herself towards the shocked and unsuspected fox's arms. The fox luckily caught her but in the process ended up falling down on his bottom. He clutched her tightly as the whimpering sounds of his rabbit friend caused him to let several tears leak down his own cheeks.

Words couldn't describe how much of a monster he felt like right this moment.

"No better…no better then Sonic right…" He whispered quietly as he dropped the emerald he had in hand and began to stroke the rabbit's soft ears. Cream's ears unfortunately caught his self-loathing words and shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wells thats it! Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**R&R if you want =P**_

_**Til next time, Gater out.**_

_**(Re-Posted: 11-13-2013)**_


	7. Endless Possibilities

_**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Second of all my bad, sorry I have a life**__**! Sort of anyways XD I wonder if anyone even cared of missed my updates =**_

**_Anyways, as always, thanks to all my supporting readers! I know I have said it many times but I will say it again and again! YOU ALL ARE THE REASON WHY I UPDATE! With each review or favorite add (Looking at all my recent ones even though i've been away for a while) I get pushed to write more!_**

**_Enough ranting, go on and read. _****_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Endless Possibilities<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Guys! You're not gonna believe this!"<p>

The black hedgehog, who pondered deeply at the matter at hand, was broken out of his thoughts as the fox genius rushed down the stairs at an alarming rate. This abruptness also caused all eyes in the room to focus on the fox, except for Knuckles, who seemed to be in some kind of trance again.

"The odd emerald in blasting at an incredible rate towards-"

"Angel Island!" Knuckles interrupted loudly.

"Wait! How did you-"

"You don't think I know when MY Island is being attack!" the echidna roared out, annoyed that the fox would ask him such a question.

"Attacked? But it's not even there yet!"

"I don't have time for this! Check your stupid device again!" raged out the short tempered echidna before rushing towards the exit of the house. Before the others could say anything to stop him, it was too late. He was long gone.

"Hmph, just as stubborn as he was in my universe…kinda missed that…" Shadow voiced out with a small smirk spread across his lips as he lifted himself off the sofa.

As Tails looked at the Chaos Emerald detector he saw that the red echidna had been right, "He wasn't lying! I said it was fast, but not fast enough to cross the city and Mystic Ruins in seconds!"

"It must be Sonic!" Amy interjected.

"At the speed it was going, it is obvious that Sonic has it, just not the Sonic you're all thinking about." Shadow said as he then became interested in his right wrist, which was where his gold bracelet always rested on. The golden bracelet emitted a very dim burst of green light before settling down. _Damn… it hasn't charged since I last used it! The battle with that blasted hedgehog must had drained almost all of it._ _Guess Chaos Control is not an option now._

"I'm heading after Sonic to finish what we started…" The black hedgehog stated firmly as he began to leave.

"I'm going too!" The pink hedgehog jumped in, which caused Shadow to stop near the exit.

"No. it's too dangerous." he said plainly with his back turned.

This caused Amy to give the black hedgehog a nasty glare. "Listen here _Shadow_, I'm not your wife from your world, so you can NOT tell me what I can and can't do! I'm going!" She said with her hands placed on her hips sternly.

A small snort escaped Shadow before he responded, "You sure sound and act like her though."

Then he opened the door and left without a word more.

Amy huffed heatedly before she hastily made her way towards the black and red hedgehog, determined to give him a piece of her mind. This left Tails and Cream, who oddly hasn't said a thing for a while, alone.

"Well Cream, it's just you and-"

Tails stopped himself there as he saw that Cream was sleeping soundlessly on the large sofa.

"Ugh! How can you sleep with all that is happening now?" He stated with aspiration as he made his way towards his lab to do some research and plot on what he could do to be helpful in anyway.

The tan bunny just smiled in her sleep as she snuggled in the couch more. Maybe she was having a nice dream?

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Hmm it looks a little different than the one from my time." Our blue hero's darker side stated to himself as he screeched to a halt near the shrine of the Master Emerald.

He had already figured that the red echidna would not leave the large emerald by its lonesome. He also knew that with his arrival, it would bait the hot head all the way down here. He was, after all, acquainted with the echidna…before he killed him that is. He chuckled nastily at his thoughts. _Only a matter of time before the fool makes his appearance._

Sonic casually began to make his way towards the shrine until an unexpected feminine voice stopped him.

"Sonic?"

_Well, that's a voice I haven't heard in a while…_

The blue anti-hero turned to the source of the voice, which so happened to be another victim he had taken the life of in another time.

"Bat-_girl _"

Rouge, a bit bewildered by not only his sudden appearance in the island but also the way he acknowledged her, returned the greeting with a questioning gaze. "What brings you to Angel Island?"

Rouge and Knuckles take turns patrolling the shrine, even when the huge emerald is not within the alter. A lot of thieves, researchers or scientists like to make sudden appearances in the island so it was usually the echidna's job to not only escort random 'visitors' away from the shrine (usually by yelled and scaring them away) but also make sure that thieves don't plant tracking devices around the island. Usually, he just left the emerald on the alter with a heavily powered shield around the whole island and It only allowed those he wishes to in. The former thief had certainly made his life easier.

"Oh nothing…" He responded 'innocently', with a devilish glint visible in his jaded eyes "Just wanted to catch up with an old friend."

Rouge was beginning to feel a little nervous, which is not common for the female bat. However being the tough individual she was, she would not show it; even as the blue hedgehog was making a smooth advancement towards her.

"Have I ever told you how _sexy_ I always thought you looked in those tights ehh bat-girl?" He taunted ever so sweetly as he continued his slick advancement.

Even though Rouge didn't show her fear with her facial expression, she had in fact shown her fear with her subconscious step back. Sonic took notice of this and cackled wickedly.

Getting fed up with the hedgehog's creepy actions, she decided to make the first move with a running jump kick towards the twisted hedgehog. But of course, with speed that could break the sound barrier, he easily avoided the attack by disappearing out of view.

Rouge looked around nervously, desperately trying to locate the fast hedgehog. _What in the world has gotten into that hedgehog? It's like he's completely someone else!_

How right was Rouge as he suddenly appeared behind her and proceeded to tightly grip her throat in a choke hold by using his right arm. The ex-criminal gasped in shock as the blue hedgehog chuckled sweetly in one of her large ears. She began to thrash about, trying to frantically remove his hold on her throat.

"I will _sooo enjoy_ taking your life yet again…"

Rouge turned completely pale. _Whah Again?_

Sonic was literally seconds away from snapping her neck; however, a large red fist to his face put a stop to that. The sudden attack caused the hedgehog to relinquish his hold on the pale bat and send him flailing in the air before landing rather roughly on the grassy ground.

Knuckles made sure the blue hedgehog was down for a few seconds before turning his attention to the heavily flushed white bat, who was stroking her sore throat.

"You alright?" Knuckles asked the bat as he offered a hand to assist her, which she gladly took. He made sure to keep his sight on the blue hedgehog.

Rouge nodded with a forced smile as she finally regained her composure enough to speak. "Thanks to you," Her forced smile then turned to a worried frown. "For a second there, I thought I was a goner…"

"Sorry I didn't arrive sooner-"

"You mean you _knew_ he was heading here?"

"Yeah. He is carrying an emerald so I was able to sense him heading here through the Master Emerald."

Rouge glared at the blue hedgehog who seemed to finally regain consciousness and began to rise up. "Sheesh Knuckie, you really smashed his head in huh!"

Knuckles snorted, "Should have hammered him harder"

"Ohh such a sweetheart you are!" Rouge cooed smoothly as she blew her echidna a kiss.

Even though the echidna kept his gaze towards the twisted blue hedgehog, the slight pinkish taint on his fur proved that he had acknowledged the bat's sweet talk.

"Heh isn't he?" Sonic mocked as he regained his composure and stood at full height. Sonic frowned as he wiped the blood that trickled down the right side of his face. "Hey _Knucklehead_! That wasn't a nice way to greet an old friend was it?"

"Stop playing games! I know you're not the Sonic from this world, so what do you want?"

"Heh seems like good old Shaddy-Boy has already informed his _pals_" He spat out with pure hate.

Rouge just looked utterly confusion while Knuckles kept his guard up, waiting for the hedgehog's next move.

"Alright then I will tell you what I want" Sonic started as he pulled out the red emerald from his world. "I want the Master Emerald…"

"Not a chance"

"I wasn't asking you foolish echidna!" Sonic sneered out as he gripped the red emerald in his left hand tightly, slowing drawing energy from it. Electrically charged chaos energy began to consume his right hand as he prepared an attack.

"Chaos…"

Knuckles eyes widen with shock as he felt the energy coming from the charging attack. "How is he drawing so much energy from one emerald?"

"Bolt!" He hollered out as he let the powerful attack loose.

"Get down!" Knuckles warned the bat as he tackled Rouge down, away from the incoming attack.

The super charged attack struck the area where the echidna and bat had once stood, leaving behind quiet a large crater. Once the foggy smoke cleared, the red echidna took a quick glance at the blue hedgehog to notice that he was breathing deeply. _Stupid move…_

Knuckles took the perfect opportunity to strike at hand by quickly rushing towards the heavily breathing hedgehog. Once within reach, he gave the twisted hedgehog a massive blow to the head, which caused him to hit the ground face first. Seconds before the echidna could deliver another fist to the fallen hedgehog, he's right hand shot up, catching the echidna's large fist. Sonic then used his foe as leverage to straighten himself up right. _That… a-attack shouldn't have drained me so much_ Sonic thought bitterly as he struggled to overpower the echidna, _perhaps going after the Master Emerald wasn't the brightest idea._

"If you're anything like our Sonic, you would realize that a battle of strength is useless against me!" Knuckles growled out loudly as he shoved the hedgehog back a few inches.

As soon as the echidna felt the blue hedgehog slipping, he retracted his fist back and launched it right to his opponent's face. Unfortunately for the red one, speed wasn't his strongest point as the blue one used this to his advantage by ducking out of the way, thus saving his already battered face from another blow. With the echidna now unguarded, Sonic shot his open palm right in the center of Knuckle's chest; propelling him backwards and knocking the wind out of him.

"You are beginning to get on my last nerve!" The battered faced hedgehog spat out as he punched the winded echidna straight in the stomach, making him gasp loudly once more.

With a disgusted sneer spread across his face, Sonic hurriedly smashed and clutched the dazed guardian's face with his right hand. Just then, an attack began to form in his right hand.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted, instantly realizing that he no longer had the situation in control.

"Foolish echidna! I'll make sure you NEVER see again! Chaos Distortion!"

And Knuckles screamed; screamed louder than he ever had before. Words couldn't describe just how much pain he felt as his eyes were burning inside out.

The twisted hedgehog laughed in a sickening way as he put more energy into his attack, making the echidna scream more.

"NO! Let him go!" Rouge hollered angrily as she rushed to the echidna's aid. Fresh tears were pouring down her checks which unfortunately caused her view to become unclear.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX (U1) Moments Ago XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Shadow had arrived near Angel Island only to find that the bridge to cross it was completely gone.

"Either Sonic wrecked it or Knuckles got rid of it" Shadow rambled to himself. There was no way to cross the bridge unless one had the ability to fly or glide and last time he checked, he couldn't do neither.

"Hmph, should have brought Miles with me…"

"Shadow! Wait up!" The pink one made her appearance present with her loud voice.

"You should have just stayed…" Shadow muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving Amy a disappointed look.

"Hey don't-"

A loud male scream erupted in the distance, catching both hedgehogs' attention and fortunately saving Shadow from Amy's angry rage rant.

"Th-that sounded like Knuckles!" the pink hedgehog spluttered out. "Oh god, I've never heard him scream like that before!"

"Shit! Not again! I won't let _him_!"

Without another word, Shadow acted quickly by hastily grabbing the pink hedgehog around her waist with his left arm and began running towards the edge of the cliff that used to have the cross over bridge firmly placed.

"Whahh! Shadow! Are you crazy? We'll never make the jump!"

"That's not going to stop me from trying!"

Once he reached the ledge, he leaped. This idea was up there with the dumbest things he's ever done, but the fear of not getting to the red echidna in time was clouding his mind. Amy had indeed been correct because as soon as they reached mid-way-point range they began to lose altitude and fast at that.

Through Amy's rant of not wanting to die so young, Shadow felt a deep pulse erupt from within his body. _Huh? _With wide eyes, Shadow glanced at his gold bracelet and noticed that it was completely charged. _Hmph, how convenient._

"Chaos Control!" Shadow hollered against the mighty wind and vanished with the screaming pink hedgehog held tightly.

Within seconds he reappeared behind Sonic in midair. Since Sonic was so occupied with torturing Knuckles, he failed to notice the black hedgehog's right foot connect with the back of his head. The hit made the blue hedgehog release his hold on Knuckles and sent him skirting across the ground roughly.

Shadow placed Amy on the ground safely beside the red echidna and white bat, who arrived near him seconds ago, and blasted off towards the fallen blue hedgehog.

Once the black and red hedgehog was within distance, he fired off his Chaos Spear attack towards the previously kicked hedgehog, who is now back on his two feet. With a fierce frown, Sonic dodged the incoming attack.

"Interfering again I see! Wind Blade!" shouted the infuriated hedgehog as he fired off his own attack, which was basically the Sonic Wind attack compacted into one crescent blade of blue energy.

Shadow sneered with rage as he evaded his enemy's attack with a quick side step before rushing to the blue hedgehog with determination. As the ebony hedgehog closed in on the blue one, said hedgehog continued to fire off his powerful Wind Blade attack both horizontally and vertically but to Sonic's surprise, his enemy avoided every one of them.

Once within distance, Shadow hammered his right fist face first, which caused the blue hedgehog to sputter backwards in shock. Taking advantage of the situation, he sprung his left fist into stunned hedgehog's open kidney, causing him to curl sideways in a hunch before delivering a strong uppercut to his chin. Upon impact, a sickening crunching sound could be heard throughout Angel Island as Sonic soared right up into the open sky.

As Shadow stared at the airborne hedgehog with a frown, he charged up his special attack for a few seconds before firing it off.

"Chaos Spear!"

Just as the attack was literally inches away from striking its target, Sonic somehow regained his composure by curling up into his ball form, thus deflecting the attack successfully before shooting downwards towards the awaiting hedgehog below.

"Don't pull such a foolish trick against me!" The black hedgehog shouted out with a slight smirk spread across his face as he reared his right foot back. As the ball formed hedgehog closed in, the smirking hedgehog jumped upwards and trusted his foot forward, making full contact with the blue spinning ball. The blue hedgehog had indeed soared the skies again, but this time it was different because all of a sudden, he vanished out of sight.

"Huh? What the-"

The next thing he knew, he was the one airborne as Sonic had used Chaos Control while in mid-air to teleport behind Shadow and smash into his spine.

"I'm getting sick of these games Shadow!" Sonic roared out as his feet touched the ground and began to instantly charge his most destructive attack in his right palm "CHAAOSS!"

And he was gone, completed vanished from sight.

The twisted hedgehog had once more appeared behind Shadow, however the same trick won't work twice with the ebony hedgehog. As soon as Sonic let loose his Chaos Bolt attack, Shadow would attempt to deflect it by using all the chaos energy he had left into his palms, knowing that this particular bolt attack was intended to kill him and possibly pierce the island.

"Go to _Hell_!" Sonic hollered loudly as his attack grew with power, which made the other watching below cringe more at the fact that it _was _their blue hedgehog's voice yelling such profanity.

"Oh god! He's mad!" Amy said fearfully. Just then an image of her kiss intruded in her mind and she turned pale green. "Ewww! _That _Sonic was the one that kissed me! Eww ewww ewww! I sooo want my first kiss back!"

Rouge, who ignored Amy's disgusted ranting, turned her attention from the fight to Knuckles. He was kneeling down on the ground while he clutched his head slightly. Besides the burning pain within his eyes, he was in stable condition and only suffered slight bruising on his chest and ribs. Well that's not what the white bat had thought of his condition and she made sure to voice it.

"Knuxie… You really got the tar beaten out of you!"

The echidna grunted. "Gee thanks…"

"How are your eyes? Can you open them yet?"

He sighed slightly before shaking his head left and right. "Not yet and I don't know if I-"

"Don't you dare finish that you hear me? You _will_ see again!"

_Sure hope so Rouge…_ he thought as he didn't want to voice it, in fear that it might come true.

The bat and pink hedgehog, who had her complete attention on the fight before her the entire time, gasped at the power illuminating from the blue hedgehog's attack. Though it was only a little bigger in size than his usually bolt attacks, the amount of power being output is clearly evident seeing as how both hedgehogs were still afloat. Every small and medium object within reaching distance of the hedgehogs was literally being sucked in. It was almost as if the blue hedgehog had created a small center of gravity. One of the hedgehogs looked completed taken aback, somehow still managing to gather energy to deflect the attack that the blue hedgehog was inevitably going to release. However, from the amount of power that seemed to endlessly grow from his opponents attack, he's strongly starting to reconsider his own actions.

"H-How are you even doing this…" It sounded more like a statement then a question.

Sonic just chuckled smoothly with a slight crackle evident in his voice. "Shadow… oh poor deluded Shaddy-boy…" He began which followed with more laughter. "Did it _ever occur_ to you just why I always seemed to have an edge over you?

The black hedgehog just cocked his head with confusion._ What the heck is he rambling about_?

"Think back to when I ended Knuckles and the batgirl lives from our time. You didn't actually believe that the wonderful _Master Emerald_ just disappeared from existent as soon as the foolish echidna died did you?"

_What does he mean- _seconds after those thoughts ran through his mind, he turned pale.

Before his very eyes, the large emerald that is the master and controller of the smaller seven appeared above the blue hedgehog's head, overshadowing him with power. The Master Emerald looked foul, as its aura was completed drenched with pure negative energy. Its usual bright red color, unique from its own world, was now dark crimson.

"No way…" Shadow mumbled in pure astonishment. "You've had that for so long! Why reveal it now? Doesn't make sense!"

"It would if you studied it like I _had _the time to...You can't just take control of such unlimited supply of power and expect to use it instantly. Oh no, in fact I still don't know exactly how to use it to its fullest! Not even half way there! However it is enough to end this fight; to end this non-sense that you call a rivalry once and for all!"

Shadow was utterly stunned. He never understood just how outclassed he was in this fight with Sonic until now.

"You never understood me did you Shaddy-boy? It was never about absolute power in one world! Oh no, it was more like absolute power of the whole universe! But with the recent turn of events the possibilities are more endless then I had originally thought! Can you just imagine what it would be like to wield _two or more_ of these beautiful jewels? And to think, before I came to this universe I never thought such a thing was possible! Now I'm beginning to understand my true destiny in life!"

"You-you can't even master the unlimited power of one Master Emerald! What makes you think you can master two or…_more!_? Damn you are more insane then I thought!"

"Aha! Now you're getting it aren't you? I exist to make the impossible _possible!_" As soon as the mad blue hedgehog uttered said words, the master emerald above him began to spin rapidly, shinning ever so brightly.

"_Now bow down to your maker!"_ As the sudden green aura around Sonic became too great to hold, it burst with so much power that it knocked the black hedgehog straight towards the battered ground. Luckily, although wearily, Shadow landed on his two feet. The energy that he had been gathering in his hands was now gone.

"Shadow, we need to stop him from using that Master Emerald…" A voice made itself present behind the drained hedgehog.

"Knuc-"

"And before you even say it, because I've heard it enough from the other while you were in your fight, my other sense work just fine…" Shadow turned his head towards the red echidna behind him and sighed with regret.

"Ugh not you too…look I'll deal with it but right now we have more important things to worry about." He nodded his head towards the super charged hedgehog above. Sonic wasn't in his super form as his fur still remained blue, but his eyes showed different as they replaced the normal emerald green color to piercing bright red.

"Hmph, if you could see me now you would notice that I don't exactly have enough power to stop such an attack…" Shadow stated softly as he kneeled on the ground.

"I can _sense_ that, however I got an idea."

"Okay shoot…"

"Well I once fought a metallic version of Sonic and he did something similar. He would charge himself on the Master Emerald which would in turn give him a large dose of unlimited energy for a short period of time. He'd rinse and repeat until I bested him-"

"Pfft, Knuckles… comparing this mad hedgehog above us to one of Robotnik's creations is ridiculous and any tactic you used on the thing would be useless against-"

"-Would you let me finish!" Knuckles hollered out, getting Shadow's attention. He hated being interrupted in mid-sentence and this time was no different. "Anyways, I wasn't telling you this to simply compare. I was telling you this because I want to use this technique on you."

This took Shadow by surprise. "…have you even tried this before?"

"No, but we don't have much of a choice do we now?"

"Fine…"

With that said Knuckles retrieved his Master Emerald from his special place and increased it to its abnormally large size before placing it on the ground near Shadow and himself.

With Knuckles behind, Shadow turned his attention towards the super charged hedgehog. _Hmph he wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't half way in mastering the emerald. He's taking forever to charge that attack…_

"Plan?"

"He's a fool if he actually thinks that he could use the complete power of the Master Emerald. It's not just power you have to have; it's soul, body, and mind. He doesn't have two of the three requirements. Anyways the plan is that as soon as he fires the attack, I'm gonna help you to deflect that back to him. Trust me; it is easier to let loose an attack of such magnitude than to take it back in."

"What? I thought we were gonna fire an atta-"

Knuckles confident grin caused Shadow to stop his rant. "Trust me."

Shadow just nodded with a small smirk and prepared himself for what's to come.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Rose sighed apprehensively at the situation at hand as she sat nearby the still unconscious blue hedgehog on the debris covered tiled floor. Since neither the fox, rabbit or she could carry the blue hedgehog safely to Miles's hideout all the way, the pink hedgehog asked the two tailed fox to head back to his hideout and retrieve the Hurricane, his plane, so that they could carry the unconscious hedgehog back more easily. Before Cream could say that she wanted to accompany him, the stressed hedgehog read her mind, not wanting him to go on his lonesome since the hideout was pretty far out. So here she was, within the wrecked church, waiting as patiently as possible for their return.

Rose grimaced as she glanced at the unconscious hedgehog. _Darn, Miles must have really nailed him. He hasn't shown any signs of regaining consciousness…_

Rose could understand the fox's strong dislike for Sonic since she too felt the same way, with all the trouble he had caused for years. However what she couldn't understand was _why_ Miles couldn't comprehend that this Sonic was _not the bastard_ that they all hate. Not only does he not walk, talk or act like him, but the fact that he saved their lives proves it even more. Overall the pink hedgehog was disgusted at Miles's actions and will demand that the fox apologize to Sonic once he is conscious.

However Miles actions are not the source of her anxiety. Her nervousness was coming from the fact that she was sitting here, basically by herself with six of the seven Chaos Emeralds that the police had strangely forgotten. Maybe just _maybe_ it would have been a better idea to let the fox take the Emeralds back to the hideout but that's Rose for you; always putting others before herself. I mean that's what good people do right?

"Shadow…where are you when I need you the most…"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"We have to hurry, I don't like leaving her so unprotected with how things are now" the usually energetic rabbit said, worriedly.

"Yeah... I'm not sure it was a good idea to leave her alone with those Emeralds... Or that blue bas-"

"Ohh don't you start again with that! We already discussed this you stubborn fox!"

"If it were up to me, I'd just leave his ass to-"

"Miles... I'm warning you-" the rabbit threatened.

"Okay okay I'll stop!" Miles replied, defensively.

This is how they interacted the whole way towards the train station on foot; having small legitimate conversations before stopping abruptly because an argument began to arise. Miles was way too stubborn for his own good and that is truly something both Rose and Cream disliked about him. Cream understood that, in his own weird way, the fox's intentions were good but his strongly questionable actions as of just recent were not. They all hated Sonic for he has done countless disgusting acts. One of the worst acts was when he took Knuckles and Rouge away from them. But Cream wasn't stupid, she knew that the fox's hate towards the blue hedgehog ran much deeper then everyone else's since the twisted hedgehog had murdered his parents when he was just a child. That pretty much scarred the poor two tailed fox permanently.

As they both finally reached the train station that would deposit them at the Mystic Ruins, Cream signed with slight frustration as she took a seat near Miles on one of the many seats on the train.

Miles took notice of this and voiced it. "Ugh what's wrong now?"

"You.."

"Me?"

The rabbit leaned her chin against her left hand with an upset expression before responding. "Yeah… I just wish that for once you'd stop and think about how some of your actions affect others around you…"

Miles stared off at nothing in particular but remained listening.

"Can't you see the bigger picture? Shadow's missing and since we haven't bothered to ask Rose yet, we don't know how but something bad must have happened since the whole church is wrecked…poor Rose."

Miles finally showed some emotion as his eyes shifted to a downcast expression.

The emotional rabbit cupped the fox's face so he could focus on her, however the fox refused to make eye contact. "This blue hedgehog… he's not like the one we know and if Rose and I can see that, so can you. Please put your stubbornness aside so we can figure out what is going on! If not for me but for yourself! I fear that if you keep like this, you're going to turn into something you are not…"

As the fox decided to meet the rabbit's eyes, his heart suddenly leaped towards his throat. _She really distressed about this…but as much as I hate it, I don't feel a damn bit of regret for what I did… _The fox cupped her face back and ran it around her cheeks affectionately. _But for you…I will try to understand._

The emotion radiating from the fox became so intense as he took notice at how beautiful his rabbit was. _My rabbit…_ his thoughts drifted off as he tilted her head sideways, her eyes becoming half lidded with adoration.

That did it. The twin tailed fox last restraint was lost as he pulled the rabbit into a first powerful but emotional kiss.

As they slowly pulled away, secretly both not wanting the kiss to end just yet, the fox gave the rabbit a true smile; a smile that was only met for her eyes and her eyes only.

From the kiss to the look and smile, she understood what he couldn't voice so she smiled a radiant smile; a smile that had the power to cause the fox's heart to jump with joy.

When the train stopped at their destination, they both walked out hand to hand, their love for each other reaching new heights.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

_Stomp_

_Stomp _

At the abrupt noise, Rose, who had been dozing off, shook herself completely awake.

_Thump. Crunch. Thud._

_Where the heck is that coming from? _Rose thought as she stood up. As she stretched her sore muscles out from being in an uncomfortable position for so long, she took a careful look at the still unconscious hedgehog that was inches away. She looked to her left to make sure the six emeralds were still safe. She then frowned as she looked between the blue hedgehog and the emeralds which were within the plastic bag they had placed them in._ I'm beginning to wonder if the emeralds are still having an effect on him even though the radiation is being blocked by the bag_. As she was about to take a look within the bag, the loud thumping sound outside became louder and that's when the church began to rumble.

"T-that doesn't sound good…" The pink hedgehog mumbled to herself, startled.

Just then an explosion erupted from the already poor ceiling above the church as crashing in came a large robotic machine that walked on two very large legs. Completely shocked, Rose looked on at the large white robot as she quickly took notice at the bold painted letters on the machines sides.

_**G.U.N.**_

The sides of the robot's slots opened smoothly as machine guns and rocket launchers became visible. Rose remained perfectly still as a bunch of gun armed troops and small sized robots dropped in through the hole the large bot had made moments ago.

"Sir, we have located the blue hedgehog and fortunate for us, he is unconscious. Should we capture him and bring him back to the base?" One of the troops voiced at his two-way radio.

Rose's blood turned cold as she heard the reply.

"_**No. This hedgehog has caused us way too much trouble and has done unaffordable damage to repair not just to our city, but the damned world. As commander I demand that you terminate him by any means necessary."**_

"Copy that."

* * *

><p><em>I do believe this chapter was longer then all the others i've done. I just thought I'd give ya'll a little more since I just disappeared and all ^_^;<em>

_Thanks for reading and don't forget TO PUSH or select the magic review button!_

_Until next time,_

_~Gater~_


	8. Light Pierces Darkness

**_Well here I am again with a new chapter! ^_^; You can determine if it was worth the wait Simply by leaving me a review!... come onnn!_**

**_But honestly I've becoming a little discouraged. BUT I will still plan to write the next chapter! I'm trying to figure out if I wrote anything in this story to kind of drew your attention away? This is why I want feed back because sometimes everything I plan might not be the greatest. But as always, it's up to YOU to decided to not only read it or not but to REVIEW and explain the good and the bad! What you liked and didn't like. _**

**_Anywho, for those who had only read my story, thumbs up! =) extra points for those who reviewed after they read the chapter(s) Thank you!_**

**_Enough of my super rant! READ and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Light Pierces Darkness<strong>_

* * *

><p>With their gun's all loaded, the troops were going to finish this as quickly as possible. If G.U.N. had learned anything from their past attempts at stopping the blue hedgehog, it was that speed is always the biggest factor.<p>

The pink hedgehog, though utterly shaken, stepped in with her back turned in a protective manner in front of the comatose hedgehog.

"Wait! Don't do this! He's not who you all think he is!"

The leader troop snorted rather loudly at that comment. "And why should I believe that? Last I heard, he was the only blue hedgehog known around these parts."

"Uhh I can explain!" the pink one hastily chimed in

"Please do so." the leader shot back as he signaled his troops to keep their weapons at the ready.

Slightly bewildered at the response, since she didn't expect to have the time to explain, she hurriedly raddled her brain for a totally reasonable explanation that would prove that the hedgehog behind her is NOT Sonic Robotnik... but in fact another hedgehog from an alternate universe that is named Sonic the hedgehog. There was none. _Great…_

"Waiting for the logical reason and I've already given you more time then I should have." The leader said, with a rather easygoing voice that certainly made the pink hedgehog believe he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Well ahem uhh this hedgehog behind me is not Sonic Robotnik and the reason why he looks like him is because he's from an alternative universe." There. She said it. No matter how stupid it sounded.

"And let me guess, next you're gonna tell me that in this 'alternate land' of which you speak of he's a hero…"

"Actually…yes…heh" at this point, she was twitting her thumbs together.

The leader sighs with displeasure clearly written upon his face. "Alright… I believe you."

"Really?" Rose's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" The leader all but spat out. "You better move NOW!"

The troops knew that the _now_ uttered from the leader's mouth had double meaning so they did as they were told. They released all fire to the completely unprepared pink and blue hedgehog.

And that's when it happened. The blue blur's emerald green orbs shot open seconds before destruction and smoke littered the area.

As the troops waited for the debris and hazy smoke to clear, they heard a rather echoic and slightly mischievous laugher throughout the wrecked church. It sent goosebumps in all who dared to be present.

"**I expected nothing less from G.U.N**.…" A slightly deep but yet familiar voice spoke out.

Slightly shaken, the troops began wailing their guns around in panic, aiming all over the place since the voice could be heard everywhere.

Suddenly, with an abrupt gust of wind, all the smoke before the troops became vacant. What they witness before them shocked them down to the core since they have never seen anything like it.

With the pink hedgehog's quivering form in hand, stood a blackish purple hedgehog with the most disgusted look on his face. Gone were the radiant green eyes as they now were replaced with nothing but whiteness. His irises were completely gone and the only thing left was the eerie glow of his pure white sclera.

"Th-the blue hedgehog has finally turned into the true demon he really is!" one of the troops hollered, fear was clearly evident within his voice.

"FIRE! Fire again! Take him down!" the leader all but shouted as he too began letting loose bullets along with his men and bots.

Making sure that Rose was safely placed down, the all-powerful aura of Dark Sonic flared wildly as he viciously shoot forward to the biggest G.U.N. bot there is, or more like _was_ as Sonic's awesome power totally obliterated the giant into scrap-heap metal. One by one, even as the troops tried to defend or put a stop to the hedgehog, he flew straight through dozens of G.U.N machines easily.

Rose, who silently watched the whole matter taking place, began to wonder and have doubts. _What the heck brought this change in him? It's like he's completely different than before! Was my judgment wrong? Is this Sonic just as evil as the Sonic we all know?_

Throughout the whole ordeal, Sonic never failed to notice the look the pink hedgehog was giving him or more what he was doing. So he decided to stop and give his surrounding an overview.

"You see you wrenched pink hedgehog? He is no different than before! He's the same devilish bastard he's always been!" The leader troop began frantically. "Just that now he has shown his true form!"

The pink hedgehog gave the troop leader a defeated look as she too started to believe the unfortunate truth.

"**From what I've heard, if that was true, shouldn't you all be dead by now?**" Sonic's deep voice boomed out, shocking everyone. "**Take a look around you dumbnuts…"**

And that they did. Took a few seconds but of course the leader and Rose were the only ones to figure out what they were looking for. No one was hurt except the robots. In fact, Sonic was so careful to not hurt any of the humans that he even took out the few troops that controlled some of the bots _before_ he wrecked them to pieces.

"**Truth is you all have to face the facts. We all, I don't care who you are, have this evil or darkness inside us." **Sonic began as he sighed tensely and lowered his eye lids shut. His dark aura suddenly flared up once more, which caused everyone to become alarmed. Shortly after, the blackish-purple aura and fur color began to recede towards his hands like dark ink before it became just a pure black ball of energy. As Sonic eye lids snapped back open, his radiant emerald orbs were back in place along with his famous confidence smirk and of course his true blue fur. "It's just a matter of having control over it heh!" He finished in his normal voice.

Rose's expression turned from fear, to confusion, to then shock before finally turning into utter relief and joy.

As Sonic began to sweat from the pure concentration it took to condense the dark energy, he tensely but yet very skillfully began the process of converting the pure negative chaos energy into positive energy. The troops along with the leader and Rose looked in complete awe at what was taking place as the hovering blue hedgehog finally landed softly on his own two feet, since he had been airborne for some time now; in his hands rested a beautiful glowing ball of energy that rivaled the sun itself in brightness.

Shortly after, the clear yellow energy unexpectedly shot towards everyone within the church, giving them a warm but entirely relaxing sensation within their bodies.

"Sir… I don't know how to say this but…" one of the startled and shocked trooped began.

"I feel happy?" another troop finished which caused yet another troop to laugh joyfully. Some even started to sing and dance.

"Wh-What have you done?" The leader voiced with a completely flabbergasted expression on his face. "You have turned all my top hardcore troops into a bunch of sissies!"

Rose, feeling a huge burst of joyous emotions, began to laugh and giggle softly as she sang and danced around the dismantled once beautiful wedding church. She occasionally would shout out to the world how much she loved Shadow and what not. Heck even going as far as grabbing a giddy troop and dancing along with him.

Throughout the whole time, even Sonic was amazed at what he was seeing. "Wow… you all must have been very stressed to react this way…" The blue hero stated with a priceless expression.

"What do you mean? Why don't I feel that way?" questioned the leader troop.

Sonic stroked his chin thoughtfully before responding, "But you feel it a little right?" The leader nodded thus confirming his suspicions. "You must be the least stressed individual here sir heh! Either that or you are strong willed in controlling your emotions. See I'll give you a quick explanation! I turned my negative energy into positive and shot it out into everyone in here. Plan and simple, the more stressed you are, the more effect it will have on you! Neat trick huh? And don't worry, it's only temporary."

"It's wonderfuuuullllll!" Rose cried out happily as she pulled yet another troop into a dance, which the troop had no problem agreeing to.

The leader troop sighed with aspiration which in turn caused Sonic to grin cheerily.

The one thing that worried the blue hero at this moment, though he didn't show it, was just _what_ caused him to transform into his dark form in the first place.

The answer to his question was not only within the room but also shining brightly within a certain bag.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Oh god… Angel Island is turning to rubble!" Amy stated worriedly.

"Rubble? Soon there isn't gonna _be _an Island if Zonic isn't stopped!"

The pink hedgehog cocked her head sideways. "Really Rouge? Zonic?"

"What? I don't know about you but I absolutely refuse to call that evil bastard Sonic! So he gets the last letter in my book!"

"Gee you sound very upset…"

The bat narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in almost a defensive manner. "You just don't know…"

Amy was going to push the reason for the hurt expression that was slightly noticeable on her face but decided that this wasn't the time to try to pray it out the ever stubborn bat. She would take note to ask later.

If the pink hedgehog would have witnessed just what transpired _before _she arrived at the Island, she would understand why the bat was upset. Rouge had to witness this fake blue blur not only pretty much sexually harass her, but nearly kill her. To call him Sonic, Rouge felt like it was a huge dishonor to all the hedgehog has worked for. He's a hero and has saved her, who wasn't always one of the good guys, countless times. She didn't know the whole story to this, but from the looks of things, _Sonic_ was nowhere to be found. She was certain that something must have happened because he's always the first one to appear when trouble arises.

As all life around the usually peaceful island was slowly deteriorating, Knuckles began to sadden because he has never _felt_ the island crying for help like it was now. _He needs to be stopped now!_

"Get ready Shadow! He's about to fire!" the red echidna's heavy voice cut through the wind.

Shadow, who is currently trying to fight against the mighty wind to stay put, shifted his eyes slightly to his red ally. "Just waiting for you!"

With a quick nod, Knuckles began chanting the special words towards his emerald, which was firmly placed on the ground, that would assist him in his goals to stop the evil blue hedgehog in his tracks.

Not even a second later, the black hedgehog was showered and incased in an energy powered aura and shield.

"Whoa…" He said with shock. "I've never felt so recharged in a matter of seconds!"

"Heh, you can say that's a special gift to make sure you have enough power to counter Sonic's attack!"

Shadow simply smirked at the red echidna's comment and with welcoming arms accepted the extra power he was generously given. He then frowned at the blue one above as the thick tension in the air increased tenfold.

"**Say goodbye to your pathetic lives and this useless Island!" **hollered the super charged hedgehog as he was finally entering into his final phase of his attack. To be frankly, he himself didn't believe that it would had taken this long to charge a full powered Chaos Bolt. But then again, this _was _the first time he actually pushed to utilize the most power he could from the Master Emerald. Sonic never has been as daring as today to use power that he didn't fully understand. He always used small amounts from the giant emerald in fear that he would hurt himself if he pushed any harder, though he would never admit it. But today was a different, today he had decided that humiliating Shadow wasn't enough anymore and he _needed_ to die.

"**Now **_**PERISH**_** and **_**burnnn**_** in helll!" **he roared out as he fired full force at the hedgehog below.

As everything in its way turned into mere nothing, Shadow suddenly felt the full force of the attack for the first time. He felt the need to gasp because of the velocity at which the attack struck, but he didn't. He held on admirably with his now extremely numb hands.

Sonic cackled madly at the fruitless attempt in deflecting his most powerful attack yet. "It's noooo use! You WILL die here Shadow and guess what? You will not get to witness when I take your precious Rose and make her _mine!_ " Oh gosh, Shadow never liked it when _he_ talked about _his _Rose like that.

However, Sonic was so deluded in his excitement that he didn't realize that his previous statement seriously pissed off the black and red hedgehog. And to add salt to his own wounds, he continued and laughed endlessly while at it.

"And I will do it over and over and _over_ again!"

Knuckles, who of course heard everything, reacted to the blue one's threats. "Shadow, don't let him get to you!

With furious red orbs beaming directly at the radish-green ones above, Shadow ignored his red friend and finally found the will to start the process of shutting up the bastard before him.

"And I will make her scream my name in pleasure!"

That did it. The twisted blue hedgehog should have learned from the past that you don't anger an already pissed off Shadow.

"_Fuck you_…"

Sonic finally shut his trap as he took notice that the tables were turning.

"Wh-what? This can't beeee!"

"Uggghhh you talk too MUCH bull_shitttt_!" Shadow shouted furiously and with all his might, while holding the ball of energy with his left hand, cocked his bracelet clamped hand back before proceeded to thrust it against his foe's attack.

Sonic's eyes enlarged as the attack that he put so much power in was directed right back towards him and needless to say, it was bolting to him fast.

Sonic only had time to voice one word before his own attack clashed into him.

"NO!"

Amazingly the blue hedgehog was able to hold his place in the air for a while more then he should have as he tried with his all to either deflect it back or move out of the way, but of course it was useless. The red echidna's statement from earlier was in fact proven correct.

"Th-This can't be it!" These were his last words as the power of the attack he created began to literally shock and burn his skin simultaneously. In fact the force of the attack was so overwhelming that the large red emerald above him not only cracked but then shattered into pieces, blasting them to who knows where.

Sonic's unfortunate left eye burst with electricity prior to being sent off to an unknown location in the earth, possibly dead.

As seconds passed and the wind currents finally settled in, Rouge and Amy were at loss of words at what they just witnessed.

"Ahem… that will teach him to miss with my island!" Knuckles broke the silence.

Shadow just smirked smugly. "Hmph…would watch again…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what'd ya think? Let me know! =) I know the chapter was short but I felt like there was alot of action and entertainment to make up for it. I'll try to make the next one longer!<em>**

**_Til next time =P_**

**~Gater~**


	9. Faith

**Faith**

* * *

><p><em>I can't go out like this…not after everything I have worked for…<em>

He gasped in sheer pain at his fail attempt in moving his sore and beaten muscles.

_I will _not _let that hedgehog get the best of me…I will have what I desire…_

As he struggled again to pull himself together he grimaced and grunted in agony as he managed to finally crawl into a sitting position. With an aspirated breath of air, he uncurled himself from his sitting stance and began the unbearable first act of standing up by placing one of his mangle and burn legs on the soft moist earth dirt. Bad move.

_Crack_

He screamed in absolute pain and frustration as he tumbled back on the muggy ground below.

_So th-this is how it feels like… to be in pain…_

The alternative version of our blue hero has never felt so much pain, humiliation and frustration at the same time. He was always the one to cause it to others but today he finally got a taste of his own medicine…_literally._

_Ugh to think that _that_ blasted hedgehog and echidna could disgrace me like this! With my own attack nonetheless! Ridiculous _he thought with complete self-disgust.

As he laid there motionless for several minutes to regain his composure for another try at standing tall again, he decided to try something else he hasn't yet. Like open his eyes and see where exactly he had landed. He slowly tried to peel his eye lids open and to his surprise, succeeded. However that could only be said for his right eye since his left one wasn't willing to budge apparently.

_Blast it, one is good enough for now anyways…_

As he focused his fuzzy vision to look around, he began to take in his surroundings slowly. As it always seemed like the default place to land in after a heated battle he found himself in a pure green leafy forest that was unfamiliar.

_Pftt! At least it isn't that wrenched forest everyone calls the Mystic Ruins…_

After minutes of scouting the area with his one open eye, he began to succumb to boredom then finally drowsiness. At this point he already figured that he wasn't going anywhere. His lack of energy and strength was preventing him for moving at all.

_Guess I'll just sleep it off until I am fit to actually stand…_

With a deep exhausted sigh he shut his eyes to give in to the sleep his body craved. Once he surrendered to his slumber, the red alternative emerald from his world, which had been near him the whole time, began to pulse with pure energy that in seconds incased his form from head to toe.

A rare but relaxed smile graced his battered face.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Wow… that was incredible!" a G.U.N. troop exclaimed.

"I'll say! I've never felt anything like that before!" another troop agreed as he flopped on the dusty battered tiled floor.

"STRESS FREE!" a bunch of troops hollered all together.

Sonic, who was still standing near the puzzled and amazed leader, smiled brightly at the scene before him. He always enjoyed helping others around him and he wished he could always enlighten people in the way he just did moments ago. Unfortunately the blue hero knew what exactly that meant if he had the power to do so. Sonic frowned slightly at the next thoughts that drifted within his mind. He would have to be in an evil demonic mind set at all times. It's the _only _way to always have the ability to channel and convert the negative energy to positive.

He couldn't take that chance of course. The fact that it even happened now bothered him.

Before the blue hedgehog could dwell on those thoughts any further, he was interrupted by the presence of a certain pink hedgehog, who was smiling ever so brightly at him. His heart fluttered up to the heavens before dropping back down like a useless piece of coal when realization flashed its ugly face. This wasn't _his _pink angel. This was the one from this world, where she loved another. He needed to find a way back to _her_. _And I will _he proclaimed. _That's a promise._

"That was amazing! You had me fooled for a second there you know…" Rose stated with a slight smile.

Sonic responded with a smile back. "I wasn't trying to fool anyone you know…"

Rose tilted her head to the side at the other hedgehog's response. "What do you mean?"

"What I did… it isn't always guaranteed you know. Because it's easy…easy to give in to such large amounts of negative energy…"

He didn't need to say more. Rose could clearly see it written on his face. The fear of losing himself, the fear of becoming something he's not.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog became alarmed as a dark presence seemed to appear out of nowhere. Where exactly he could not pin-point until the dark aura finally made itself present. The six remaining Chaos Emeralds began to hover ominously out of the bag they had been placed in not too long.

This of course alarmed everyone within the battered church, especially Sonic and Rose.

"Ohhh man what now?!" The now irritated pink hedgehog burst out. This day was supposed to be magically! The beautiful day where she and her black and red knight in shining armor were to be united. Sure that happened, but then everything fell apart! Things have gone from extremely bitter to nightmarish in the matter of just hours. As if losing her black hedgehog to god knows where wasn't horrifying enough…

"I don't know, but brace yourself!" The blue hero voiced out as he prepared himself for what was to come.

He couldn't. Not for what happened. Faster than the blue blur could react, a wave of tremendously dark energy struck him full force in the chest, seeping inside his own person.

Rose's eyes widen with horror as she saw the dark energy being pumped into the blue hedgehog as he seemed to be struggling for control over something… or perhaps someone.

"I… understand now!" Sonic rasped out as he gripped his head in utter pain at the amount of dark chaos energy being forced into him. "But I won't let **YOU**!" He hollered out as he began to levitate while the dark energy coming from the six now tainted Chaos Emeralds continued to fight for control over the blue hedgehog.

Slowly the dark energy began to change the blue hedgehog's fur to the purplish-black ink once more.

The G.U.N troops along with their now fearful leader started to regret taking this hell of a mission on at this point.

Rose could only look on, hoping for the hedgehog to pull through like he did before.

Suddenly all-time seemed to stop as the blue hedgehog's conversion to his darker half was complete.

"**You want it?" **Dark Sonic's voice echoed out throughout the church once more. "**FINE! TAKE IT ALLL!" **The ink colored hedgehog raged out loud with clutched fists as he began to literally _push_ the dark aura of energy out of his body, towards the tainted six emeralds. However, the emerald's seemed to have some kind of will themselves because they also began to push back.

As seconds turned to minutes, Sonic started to realize that the darn emeralds, for whatever reason, wouldn't give. They were almost completely consuming him and that's when our blue hero made a decision what would have unknown consequences. Through the last amount of will power he had, he yelled out a certain black hedgehog's favorite command.

"**CHAOS CONTROOOLL!"** He hollered with outrage.

Pure bright green energy filled out the entire church within, blinding every individual present.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Uno! I win again!" shouted a certain pink hedgehog, causing the black hedgehog to toss his cards on the grassy ground below with frustration.

"I've grown tired of this…"

"Only because you're losing!" The pink one taunted.

"As if…" Shadow snorted in response. Okay so maybe a small part of him cared that he had lost four games of UNO to Amy. But in all honestly, he only reduced himself to play such a game because they were waiting until he had enough energy to chaos control Amy and himself from the floating island. If Knuckles wasn't so hurt and exhausted from the fight with Sonic, he would have at least been able to carry Amy across. Shadow of course told him to stop being a wussy and just do it but in truth he understood. The blue hedgehog had beaten the snot out of him and had attempted to blind him but to everyone's relief, he failed at that. Not too long ago Knuckles told them all that he was starting to regain some of his vision back. Shortly after he fell asleep near the Master Emerald's shrine since the worry of him becoming blind was now irrelevant.

Rouge had been beside the echidna at all times since the fight ended. The only time she moved was to retrieve a small pouch that contained different types of card games to play. She had tossed the card pouch towards the hedgehogs with a look of amusement. Apparently Knuckles and her sometimes play with the cards as a means to waste time and not succumb to boredom. When Amy asked if she was the reason behind the card decks existence in the Island in the first place (since everyone believed the echidna just meditated), to her surprise, the bat shook her head no, stating that Knuckles always had that pouch laying around to play with since he became bored by his lonesome quite frequency. Of course things have changed since she starting staying with him for patrols.

"I win again!"

"Ugh the hell with this!" Losing this third game of go fish was the last straw for the black hedgehog. He tossed the cards in hand on the ground with determination as he then turned his attention to Rouge, who now was beginning to doze off while looking at the sunset.

"Rouge." Shadow called out calmly, which the batgirl's sensitive ears easily picked up, causing her to become more alert.

"I take it you're staying with him because it doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon."

She nodded. "I am. Knuckie and I will join you both later, but are you sure you have enough energy to make the jump?"

"I think I should be able too now"

"Think?" Amy and Rouge stated at once with questionable and alarming expressions.

"It's not that big of a jump…I should be able to teleport across with loud mouth over here."

"Hey! Watch it! You're just name calling because you're a sore looser!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just come over here so we could get back to Miles workshop. Then from there I'll rest up before trying to figure out just how I am going to return back to my world."

Shadow wasn't foolish enough to believe that the blue hedgehog was a goner. He knew that somehow _he_ had found a way to survive being blasted with his own attack. He also knew that the red emerald from his world had to be some kind of ticket back home. _With Rose…_ he added as an afterthought.

"No way! After last time, you have to be sure that we can make it across safely!"

"And we did! Your alive now aren't you?"

"Yeah but we almost didn't make it!" She huffed out with her arms crossed stubbornly and a cute pout to boot. "And on top of that, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Ugh I don't have to put up with this…Then stay, I'm leaving now." He growled out with annoyance before quickly making his way to the edge of the island.

He realized from the time he left the fox's workshop to now that this pink hedgehog was _nothing _like _his_ wife. All this pink hedgehog does it whine and complain over everything. He didn't hate her. He didn't think he was capable of feeling that way towards someone who looked exactly like his wife. But that doesn't mean that he has to put up with her.

"WAIT!" shouted the pink hedgehog, causing the other hedgehog to stop seconds before making the jump.

Shadow turned towards Amy and frowned. He then raised an brow, urging her to say what she wanted.

Amy looked at him with honest guilt "I'm…I'm sorry I've been acting like such a brat towards you…" She began before walking in front of him and look directly in his eyes with a small smile. "I should have more faith in you so if you say we can make it, I trust you…"

Shadow answered by turning away from her, which caused the pink hedgehog to frown because she thought he had rejected her apology. However that frowns turned back into a smile as she heard him state for her to hold on tightly, which she hurriedly complied to.

_Seems like she's not completely different after all_ hethought to himself with a tiny smile as she griped his waist firmly, which causing him to shiver in delight at the close contact. Amy unfortunately noticed this right away.

"Are you okay?"

Slightly flustered at his own reaction, he hastily responded. "Yeah… just that it's chilly here…" he lied.

Well it wasn't exactly a lie since it was always cool on Angel Island… it just wasn't to him right now.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Amy! Amy! Get up! We gotta leave now!" Sonic urgently shook the pink hedgehog who had become temporarily disorientated from the sudden brightness that appeared moments ago.

As Rose began to refocus, the first thing she noticed was the extremely grim and nervous appearance of the hedgehog from another world. She then tilted her head slightly in puzzlement as she reached up and grasped the single lock of quill that hung loosely down the blue hedgehog's forehead. _Hmmm…_That wasn't there before last she remembered. It must had become loose but why was it an odd ink purple color?

"Wh-What are you doing? Get up!" Sonic shouted hastily once more as he helped Rose onto her feet. However, it seemed that she was still pretty much out of it since her eyes remained with an half lidded glazed expression. She began to lose focus once more but this time also lost her balance.

Sonic quickly caught her before she dropped to the shattered tiled floor. He winced in pain as she landed almost lifelessly within his arms. "Great… how am I supposed to save us both when one of my arms is pretty much useless!" He said to himself as he slid most of Rose's weight towards his left good arm.

Sonic once more looked at the horrifying seen behind him. Many things had gone wrong in such a short amount of time. As soon as Sonic used Chaos Control out of desperation, some sort of bizarre chain reaction came about. He didn't understand much of what the hell happened but he managed to put a few things together:

First, the strange red emerald that Tails and he found in his world was linked to this world, seeing as how there are only six of the seven currently here. He put that together with the fact that not only are all colors of the emeralds here except the red one, but they make him feel sick just as the odd red one did.

Next was quite obvious to him. These emeralds are pissed that their red "sibling" is not part of this world anymore. He just couldn't really understand why his body didn't get along with the emeralds of this world in the first place. Negative chaos energy might had hurt him in the past but it never gave him this weird sick knot-twisting feeling in his stomach along with weakness and pain.

Lastly, what just happened moments ago… frighten him. These emeralds wanted to **take** complete control over his body. He swore he heard the jewels hiss in his mind about _absolute control_, _reunite lost one_, and _own powerful vessel_. It made he shiver thinking about how they slithered the words with thick dark hisses. So when he heard the voices, he attempted to fight back and somehow take control of them just like he did with the ones from his world when he wanted to utilizes their power. Bad idea because as soon as _they_ realized what he was trying to do, they became even angrier and used their full power from what it seemed. That's when he realized that if he didn't do something right at that moment, he was done for. So he used Chaos Control to escape the energy struggle. However, it didn't work instantly like it normally would once the command was ordered. It was a struggle to even do that. It was supposed to be an instant command! But nothing was simple today. Everything was forced.

So forced he did. He forced the command to work and it did...sort of. It overloaded with so much power that it blasted him straight towards the abused floor, thus possibly breaking his right arm.

Since the emeralds failed to have their way, they seemed to come to one conclusion. Destroy everything. And that they also did because currently Sonic, with Rose in hand, was standing on the last piece of church tiled floor. Hell it was last large piece of land in miles it seemed seeing as how all that surround him was blazing hot flames and lava. There were many small pieces of platform like land hovering all around what used to be the church and its surrounding area.

"Oh…my….god…"

"Heh… see you finally came back from wonderland Ames…"

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds as she took in the scenery. It's like every natural disasters hit full force at once! Earthquakes could be felt every few seconds and tornados can be seen miles away carrying debris from buildings that couldn't stand tall any longer. Eruptions could be heard and seen within the distances wrecking many once solid streets. People… innocent civilians could be heard screaming for help until they fell to their own death.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming…this can't be happening…" Tears began to drop from her glistering emerald eyes as she finally lifted herself off Sonic's arms (much to his relief) and stepped on solid ground.

Sonic didn't know what to say. He was speechless at this point. But he did know one thing though. If they didn't get off this piece of land soon-

_Rumble_

"Shit…"

Rose's eyes widened with fear.

_Crack_

"Amy…don't move…and listen carefully to me…"

_Crunch….Rumble…_

"On three…jump back in my arms-"

"But your right arm is-"

"Just do it! Trust me…"

Rose stared at Sonic's bright emerald orbs and saw complete determination. That's all it took. Something just clicked within her and in that instant she believed. She believed that he was just as much as a hero as Shadow was. She decided then and there that she was going to trust this blue hedgehog with her life.

Unfortunately, there was not enough time for a countdown since the piece of land finally give out but the pink hedgehog's instincts kicked in just in time and she jumped.

All Sonic had to do was catch her right?

* * *

><p><em>I LIVVVEE! Lets see if I got it in me to pull another chapter out this month!<em>

_(Check profile for updates)_

_R&R_

**(Posted 8-2-2012)**

_~Gater~_


	10. Crisis

**Crisis**

* * *

><p>As soon as he caught her, he winced as his hurt arm protested, however, he was able to put that aside and jump moments before the entire platform collapsed. While in mid-air, he briskly swung the nerve wrecked pink hedgehog over his left shoulder, causing her to grasp his waist and neck tightly from behind instinctually. Sonic had jumped pretty darn high seeing as how they were airborne longer than normal but then again, our blue hero was anything but normal. He was always able to perform miracles in the nick of time and now was no different.<p>

Upon descendent, he immediately noticed a large metal pole that was rutted within a durable sized platform horizontally. The street sign post attached towards the end hung loosely, clearly only having seconds before it would give out. With a small burst of speed, he dropped down on top of the pole and proceeded to slide down smoothly until he reached its limit, not forgetting to grab the loose street post at the end. He then creatively used the street post as a scrap-board by stepping on top of it once he landed on a nearby wrecked slanted highway street. As he slid down the tilting and raddling highway skillfully, he constantly had to avoided abrupt burst of scorching hot flames. He made sure to sustain an evenly steady pace; turning left and right just moments before he could accidently make impact with pieces of wreckages nearby.

"Ohmygod-ohmygod-"

"Ugh, quit yelling' in my ears Ames, this isn't nearly as easy as I make it seem and your yell-"

"WATCH OUT!"

_*SMACK*_

And he skyrocketed off the platform he just dropped on, releasing the now hysterically shrieking pink hedgehog.

_Oh no! Noo! _Though the impact with the small chunk of land hurt like crazy, he was too worried about Rose to care about it, but he wasn't so concern to the point that it blinded him from the flaming twister looming by. It appeared that God was still on his side though because he was able to grab hold of a damaged light pole that was wedged in between two adjacent skyscrapers. It groaned and screeched, as if to warn the blue hedgehog that it couldn't hold together much longer. Just then he noticed a weird bluish-green aura surrounding him.

_Huh_?

Before he had any more time to ponder on the mysterious aura, he hastily looked forward when he heard a voice cry out in fear; there, before him, he saw the pink hedgehog holding on for dear life on the ledge of a wrecked and mangled piece of highway.

That's when he decided to put his faith in God's hand by releasing his hold on the light pole, which gave out literally subsequently anyways, hurling sharply towards the ever flaring tornado.

To his astonishment, he noticed that he didn't accompany the light pole, but in fact was falling downward as if the powerful wind currents had no effect on him. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the bluish-green aura that had encased him blared with a sound breaking boost of energy, thus propelling him forward, en routing him to the panicking Rose.

_Holy Sh-!_

Sonic remained balanced while air-borne as he then collided with an utterly startled pink hedgehog. As soon as he collected Rose, he quickly placed her on his back once more before coming in contact with a fairly sturdy platform below. He would stay alert in case any sudden trouble looms.

"You all right?" asked a slightly winded, but still intact Sonic.

Rose nodded with a small 'yes' as she buried her face deep within his furry quills on his back. After that, she said nothing more as she intensified her hold on his waist and neckline, determined to stay attached to his form until they were on safe land. _Ugh if there is ANY _she added as an afterthought.

"Oh shoot! I can't believe I forgot! What in the world happened to Tail err uh Miles and Cream?"

Rose became instantly alert. "Oh man! I had sent Miles to go fetch his plane, the Hurricane to pick us up once he kno y-err you fell unconscious…"

Just then all the pain he suffered during the past few hours became more apparent. With all that had been going on, he was about to put it all aside. The most painful ones being his fractured right arm, the throbbing headache he had from the piece of land that hit him mere minutes ago, and an odd sharp stinging sensation he felt on his head somewhere.

"He knocked me out didn't he…"

Rose sighed, knowing that lying usually made the end result much worse "He really doesn't trust you…"

"I'm not surprised…" he replied with a frown. His counterpart had this odd evil aura surrounding his being, his very soul. During their fight in his time, he saw it all too clear as he looked directly at the set of eyes that seemed so identical to his own. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

"If I were him, I'd knock me out too." He continued flatly.

"But still…"

Sonic signed heavily. He was tired. He just wants a long nap. "Hold on tight, We're getting the heck out of here!"

Rose did as she was told as Sonic jumped down, to the lowest platform available and ran.

Every so often he'd turn left or right to not come in contact with the loose debris that was afloat everywhere.

"CAR!"

Sonic slid right under said car, as it flew right over his and the pink hedgehog's head.

As Sonic looked on ahead, he noticed that the platforms were giving out. If he didn't think of something fast, they were as good as gone. That's when it happened again.

His shoes and whole body was surrounded by that light green energy once more.

""Hold on _very_ tight, I'm gonna boost out of this!"

Rose did just that, practically squeezing him to death. "Let's go!" and he was off, boosting right off the last platform left, sky rocketing to the nearest platform….which was nowhere nearby… _crap_

"Down there!" Sonic looked towards the direction Rose was pointing to and aimed for it. As soon as he landed on it, it began to give it so he reacted quickly and sprung right off it, going airborne once more.

"Do you see any more pieces of land?" he asked urgently.

"Uhhh…N-No…"

"Darn it no…"

"Rose!" a female voice yelled off in the distance

Both airborne hedgehogs' ears jolted up as soon as they heard the cry.

"Look! It's Miles and Cream!" Rose cried out, while Sonic just smiled slightly, _Just like Tails to pull through when we needed him the most. _Miles and Cream were indeed in the distance flying in the Hurricane however, they were too far to reach them in time.

"Sonic! Miles won't reach us in time so… I'm gonna try to Chaos Control us over there"

"Huh? We don't have a…"

"We're starting to fall!"

"So do it already!"

"**Chaoss**! **Controll**!" With a bright green twinkle, both of them vanished, only to reappear within the fox's reach seconds later.

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed Miles as he grasped the blue hedgehog's hand with Rose still holding on to him firmly. With all the strength he could muster, Miles pulled them in the plane, landing inside roughly.

"Thanks Miles, I thought we were goners" Sonic said, breathing heavily while Rose nods in agreement.

The fox responds with a tight smile. "Our look out is still intact, at least for now, so let's go there."

With that said, Cream moves over so Miles can take the wheel. "So… Are you two going to tell us what the hell is happening?"

"I'll tell you once we get to your lookout…" As soon as those words spewed out, Sonic passed out from exhaustion. The day had taken its toll on our blue hero.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

_Ugh… _Our blue hero's counterpart groaned, finally regaining conscious. He groaned again as he sat up into a kneeing position, feeling a soft fabric covered bunk bed. Upon opening both his eyes, he found out the shocking truth as to why he hasn't been able to see out of his left eye.

"The blasted fools not only robbed me of my power but also my eye sight!" He looked on the nearby mirror, which was adjacent to the bunk bed, and noticed that his left eye was no longer its usual green piercing color, but just pearly red-white.

With his one good eye, he looked around his environment only to find out that he was in some sort of base like lab…_ strangely familiar_ one at that.

"Ah ha! So I see you're awake!"

Sonic turned sharply towards the voice and seethed at the person he saw. _"You"_

"I've been watching you for quite some time now and have realized that you're not from around _here _as well as this emerald" Robotnik stated as he flashed the emerald that was from another time line. "What if I-urkk!"

That was enough. Just like he had to the Robotnik from his time, he choke slammed him against the metal wall, shutting him up abruptly.

"No what if's!" Sonic shouted. He then removed the emerald from Robotnik's now slack hand. "I will _not_ listen to you again! So stay out of my way or I will kill you just as I did in my time line!"

"_You kill-killed me?!" _Robotnik managed to rasp out.

Sonic grinned wickedly at his reaction, "Sure did! I wouldn't mind doing it again." With that, he dropped the gasping mad doctor flat on his butt.

"My my, you-you really are the complete opposite of the Sonic I know!"

"Hmph speaking of _your _Sonic, he was pathetic! Killed him hours ago!"

Robotnik's eyes widen. "Impossible! That hedgehog _always_ finds a way to stay alive. So I refuse to believe that!"

The hedgehog shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe."

"Listen, what if we make a deal"

"Listening…"

"If my 'plan' fails you…you can kill me…"

Sonic raised a brow at that as it perked his interest. "Interesting. You have that much faith in your plan. What If we succeed?"

"The world is ours. Half and half!"

"No… I have much bigger plans, you can have this mud ball planet. All I want is to destroy the rest of _Sonic_'s friends here, along with _Shadow_ who has become fast buddies with them." Sonic stated while pacing back and forth. "If your plans can help me with that, then I'm willing to give it a try. Perhaps you're wiser than the old doctor in my time had been."

"Shadow?! Hmm I did see him on one of my spy camera's!"

"Spy camera's?"

"How do you think I found out about you?"

"Point taken…" Sonic stopped pacing and sat back on the bunk bed. "Before you share your 'plans', Do you know somewhere decent I can grab a trench coat?" He asked with a smirk.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"You know, I'm starting to get really worried about our Sonic…" Tails stated with a hit of melancholy. "I haven't seen him since he disappeared from the Mystic Ruins… which was at the time we found you, Shadow."

Shadow, who arrived along with Amy, not too long ago, shrugged clearly not knowing what to say to that. Amy, however, did look concerned. It wasn't like Sonic to vanish like this. He was always where the action took place and now was no different. So why was he missing? She surely hoped that nothing happened to him.

"You know, maybe it has to do with that wacked out emerald from my time." Shadow spoke up this time. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got in contact with it and got warped to another world just like me and that bastard did."

"You think?"

"I take it that you know this blue hedgehog as long as you can remember." Tails nodded to this. "So take it from there. If he's adventurous as I am, he wouldn't want to miss this right." Tails nodded again, completely agreeing with the black hedgehog.

"Ah man then that could mean that you and Sonic could be lost in different timelines forever!"

"No… I don't believe so." Shadow responded, however, his expression didn't show his belief, but he had hope. "As long as the emerald from my time is around, there is still hope in getting everything back in order."

"Tails... can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Tails said, confused with the tone the black hedgehog used.

"Is there… is there a version of me in this timeline?"

"Yeah- well _was_"

"So I'm dead here huh…was I one of the good guys?"

Tails pondered for a second. "In the beginning you were bad… but when we needed help the most, you helped, along with Sonic, save the world from the Space Colony, which was in collision course with the Earth at the time."

This got Amy's attention too. "I remember his last words to me before he when and did that! First he was mumbling about a promise or something from his past. After I asked what's wrong, he said, '_I have to go now, I have to keep my promise to Maria… and You'. _I don't believe that Shadow was bad at all; he was just confused about his past since he was encapsulated-frozen for over 50 years. He was created by Doctor Gerald Robotnik."

"Someone hit the books huh" Tails teased. Amy was not amused.

"That's… weird and so different yet the same from me." Shadow was indeed in awe. He and his counterpart were very different.

"So… can you tell us a little about you?" Amy stated hopefully.

"Well I was never created. My mother was named Maria. She passed away from cancer while I was at a young age. My father…I never knew him and don't care. I met Rose, your counterpart Amy, while I was traveling the world. Miles and Cream I met through Rose and the rest was history."

"Very Interesting!" Tails and Amy both exclaimed.

"Thanks…"Shadow mumbled, with a slight blush.

Cream, who just woke up, rubbed her eyes as she sat up from the couch she was lying on. "Whoah…That was the best nap ever!"

Tails grasps forehead, completely in disbelief, "Nap? You were out for over three hours!"

"Oops hehe." She giggled with a sheepish grin.

"Anyways, Tails you think we could find all the emeralds from this time?"

"Yeah but why?"

"Because the _bastard_ will be looking for them sooner or later. You have to understand Tails that the Sonic from my time doesn't care for anyone but himself and will do anything to obtain absolute power." Shadow finished sternly.

"I should know." Amy said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Fine, I'll go get the emerald radar!" the fox said as he quickly stood up and ran up to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally again huh? Sorry! I know I know but I had a massive writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be faster.<strong>_


	11. Devastation

**Guess who's back, back again, guess wh- okay I'll stop. My writer's block has been broken, so I'll finally be back to finish this story. Sorry for the super long wait. I hope all my readers are still here! Of course I welcome new ones too!**

**Anyways, here it is so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ but my creative mind. **

* * *

><p>Devastation<p>

Sonic's eyes cracked open, awakening from his slumber, however he immediately regretted it as the glare of the lights above stung his eyes, causing him to groan lightly. After a second attempt, he succeeded and proceeded to scout his surroundings. He seemed to be in a home that looked very similar to his fox buddy's… but why would he be…

He stopped his thoughts then and there as the memories all came flooding back to him. He wasn't in his world. He was in an alternative universe. So putting two and two together, he figured that he was at his buddy's counterpart's household. Looking around again, he took notice that no was within the area…at least that's what he had thought until he heard a noise that sounded strangely like a snort behind the couch he was currently resting on. He shifted upwards carefully, knowing that his right arm is still damaged. With his back leaning against the couch, he turned towards his right and saw long threads of pink quills. _Amy…_ he thought as he continued to stare unknowingly to the said pink hedgehog, who currently had her eyes glued to a book with her legs neatly tucked in a pretzel position. She had changed from her wedding dress to a more casual clothing wear that consisted of a plan tight red shirt and a pair of blue jean with a fitting pair of white sneakers.

"See something you like?"

"Huh?"

"You keep staring at me." She said plainly as her focus remained on the book.

This caused our blue hero to hurriedly avert his attention elsewhere, flushing heavily.

His reaction caused her to smirk with amusement, which then turned to a smile and finally a little bubbling giggle.

Sonic frowned as he turned back to the source of the sound. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I've never seen _Sonic _act the way you do. It's cute but also strange…"

Sonic pondered on this. From what he'd seen from his counterpart, he couldn't agree more. That hedgehog looked so nasty that he was repulsed at seeing his characteristic so twisted.

"I only saw him once and he looked like he's never shown a real smile in his life."

Rose snorted. "Oh he smiles all the time, but it's usually only if others are in pain or his agenda succeeds."

"That's exactly what I saw before I ended up here."

"His twisted smile?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah he thought he had finished me off…" He frowned as he remembered his battle with his doppelganger. "And so did I."

Just then his shoes began to glow a greenish-blue hue. Feeling the energy suddenly burst to life with in, his feet started twitching. Sonic along with Rose took note of this and equally scrunched their face's up in confusion.

"Why do they keep doing that?" the blue hedgehog asked himself with annoyance.

"It's done that before?"

"Yup. Ever since I got here, strange things have been happening to me"

"I guess that explains the dark purple bang hanging loosely down your forehead." Rose gestured towards his head.

Sonic paled. "Give me a mirror!"

"There is one on the wall behind the couch."

He quickly turned and looked. To his shock he realized that the quill had the same appearance to the color of his fur when he turns into Dark Sonic.

"It wasn't there before. It appeared after I woke up from my unconscious state." Rose stated.

"How weird…"

After that, he turned back around and slouched down on the couch facing towards the pink hedgehog once more. Sonic gazed at the floor not wanting to repeat the same mistake of staring again.

A long pause followed. Rose found the silence incredibly awkward so she decided to break it.

"So uh how is she like... the me from your world?"

This question caused the blue hedgehog to yet again focus on her. "Well uh she's a lot like you I guess. She used to be annoying when she was young though." He paused for a second before he continued. "Well she does still whine, usually only when she wants my attention. But lately, she just stopped. I don't know why. Doesn't look for me at all."

"Look for you?"

Sonic blushed and turned away. "She used to uh chase me around as a hobby. She had a big uncontrollable crush on me... Wanting to m-marry me." He choked out at the end.

"Chased you?!" She had a look of horror plastered on her face. "Sounds horrible!"

"Yeah it was... however she has change since then. I actually began to like her then one thing lead to another and I started to really like her. Then... I started running away but this time she just stopped chasing me." at this point Sonic was almost as pink as the hedgehog in front of him.

Rose smiled genuinely which caused the other hedgehog's stomach to flutter. 'I can see it written in his face perfectly. He's in love with her and the dolt doesn't even realize it '

She smirked before replying. "You just answer your own question."

"Huh?"

Rose rolled her eyes before answering. "Stop running." And she left it at that.

He tilted his head sideways. "What do you mean?"

Rose snorted. "Not telling you."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"Because."

"That's not even an answer!"

"Too bad. Just drop it."

Sonic pouted, slouching more into the couch with his arms crossed (he winced at that). "Meanie." he spat childishly.

Rose giggled. She couldn't help it! She has quickly grown to like teasing him. 'His reactions are adorable!' She thought with a twitch of a smile. 'And to think that this could had been our worlds Sonic. But noooo we got stuck with the evil one instead.' She finished her thoughts bitterly.

"Tough. I'm sure you'll figure it out though."

Sonic smiled.

"Anyways is she completely identical to me? Because you look exactly like our Sonic minus the disgusting expression on his face."

Sonic answered instantly. "Not exactly...no… you have longer quills then her. Your bangs are longer, your eyes are a brighter shade of jade, you're a bit taller and you seem to brush your long quills occasionally even when they're not in the way."

Rose stared him down with disbelief. "Wow...you got it bad!"

"I do not!" He blushed in denial.

She just smiled radiantly and changed the subject once more. "Did you notice that your feet stopped glowing?"

Sonic stared at her in bewilderment at the sudden change of conversation. He then looked down and saw that indeed they did.

"You should ask Miles about that. He usually is very knowledgeable about Chaos energy."

"Am I now..." A new voice spoke.

Both hedgehogs turned to the source of the voice and saw said fox alongside with Cream.

"What were you both doing huh?" Rose asked with a slight smile, a mischievous gleam in her jaded eyes.

Miles grunted. "Hardly. I was trying to figure out how to stop the world from ending."

"We were getting _acquainted_ with each other." the rabbit chimed in.

Miles snorted again, not willing to admit whether it was true or not.

"So what's this about Chaos energy?" the fox asked the pink hedgehog.

Rose pointed to our blue hero, caused him to turn his attention from her to the azure hedgehog.

"Oh…him" He said with a dull expression. Though he had become less resentful towards the blue hedgehog after his talk with Cream on the train, he still disliked him and refused to completely trust him. His rational side says he's being ridiculous but despite that he just couldn't get past the _look _of _him_ and the sound of his damned voice. They were too similar yet different in the sense of personality. Seeing the stupid cheesy and carefree expression on the alternative hedgehog pissed him off! It's almost as if the evil hedgehog was taunting him through this hedgehog before him.

"Stop it!" Cream hissed out towards the fox who unknowingly had been growling. When Sonic saw the hole burning glare he was receiving, he turned away feeling uncomfortable

Miles mentally counted to ten before trusting himself to speak. "What's the problem?"

Sonic faced his fox's counterpart. "Well ever since I arrive to this dimension I've been feeling sudden bursts of Chaos energy out of know where. While it has helped save my hind since it started happening, it's uh getting worst. Do you remember when I helped get you and Cream down from the lightening pole above the church?"

"How can we forget about that hmm."

"Right well that's how I was able to jump and roll so high without momentum. Since that point I kept on feeling loads of energy wanting to be burned out. I didn't burn it all off until me and Ames were blasting out of the church. While we were running and plat forming for our lives, I did this weird boost of energy thing that literally propelled me so fast that I instantly broke the sound barrier! It was ridiculous! Anyways that's what pretty much saved me and Ames because there is no way we could have escaped that, much less with an injured arm."

"Speaking of that arm, how is it? It was dislocated so I popped it back in place while you were out of it. " Not that he cared; he just had to ask knowing that Cream would bite his head off for being inconsiderate. Oh and yes he was forced to pop the arm back into its socket.

"It's good, just slightly sore. But what do you think about the Chaos thing?"

"Well…"He began as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds like… damn beats me!"

Sonic looked at the fox in disbelief. "What!?"

"But wait I'll be right back!" His voice faded out as he ran up stair again, heading to his room.

"What the hell kind of explanation is that? I could be dying here and he just runs away!"

Both Cream and Rose shook their heads at the hedgehog's over reaction. "Relax he pulls that on Shadow all the time. He'll be back with the solution in a few." The pink hedgehog stated.

True to her word, the fox came not even seconds later with a grey device that looked very identical to the Chaos radar back home. It had a circular meter with a black arrow that could either point to low, mid, and high retrospectively.

"Stand still." Miles ordered, pointed the antenna of the device towards Sonic.

The meter burst to life as soon as it faced Sonic, fluctuating wildly between low and high. Then it stopped at high…before trying to flare beyond it. It began rumbling and beeping loudly, clearly becoming unstable. The fox's eyes widen before hastily shutting off the radar in fear that it would exploded.

"Uh that didn't sound good…" Sonic twitched nervously.

"Ya think." Miles spat out.

Just then his supposed 'curse' appeared once more all over his shoes, glowing radiantly. Sonic feet began twitching excitedly.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this before. Do you feel like releasing that energy?"

Sonic huffed. "I would! But with the uncontrollable faring of energy, I'd just end up falling into the ever grower pit of lava in the city! Crossing the ocean is a cake walk though."

"Wouldn't that be nice…" Miles muttered, earning him a nudge in the ribs from the rabbit. "I sent a micro camera into the city and saw that the destruction was increasing but it's moving _away_ from the Mystic Ruins. I was trying to figure out more but unfortunately a damned piece of debris smashed my poor camera." Miles had a nagging feeling that something was deliberately protecting them and that something was the Chaos Emeralds. As to why it would do that he did not know.

"Anyways, I'll see if I could cook up something to help you with your Chaos energy problem." He walked away shortly after that, heading towards his room once more.

"I'll be your stress reliever!" Cream chirped out as she speedily followed after him.

Rose placed a hand over her lips to try to contain a giggle. "Aren't they a pair!"

Sonic just grinned.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Uh-oh we have a problem! A really bad one…"

Shadow, who had been leaning against the wall near the kitchen, opened his eyes in annoyance. "What now? Also what took you so long?"

Tails looked very pale along with Cream, who was already close to it as it is.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly. She had been quietly watching TV while the fox went and retrieved the Emerald Radar. However, what was supposed to be seconds turned in to minutes then proceeded to turn to hours. Almost two to be exact. Thank god the ebony hedgehog seemed to have the patients of a saint. Sonic would have been squirming the whole time.

"The Emeralds… th-they are all in one place."

Amy gasped while Shadow just snorted. "That just makes it easier for us to acquire them all."

Tails shook his head rapidly. "No there is more. The radar doesn't show any of the emeralds or their location. It just states that they are all together!"

"Is it broken?"

"That's what I thought before but after over an hour of research and analyzation from everything I have and know-"Tails paused, not being able to finish his sentence. "Everything points to the same conclusion; they are all together."

"Eggman?" Amy guessed.

"Could be but-"

Shadow suddenly erupted, his patients finally cracking. "I don't care! I don't give a rat's ass who has them! I'm tired of all this! I have two goals! Blasting that hedgehog into oblivion and going back to my time! If I have to grab all those Emeralds by myself then so be it." With that Shadow stormed out the front door of Tails' home.

The fox and rabbit looked at the door in bafflement until Amy snapped them out of it by the sound of her voice.

"Come on! Let's go!" She opened the door and followed after Shadow.

Tails, not wasting any more time, grabbed the Emerald radar and put it in one of his satchels before proceeding to head on out the door, closely followed by the long eared rabbit.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Shadow wait up!"

The black hedgehog heard Amy's request but didn't stop to acknowledge it. He was just so frustrated at his present predicament and being cooped up in the fox's house was just adding fuel to the fire. He just _had _to get out and so he did but now he didn't know where exactly to go. He looked at his Chaos energy bracelet and nodded upon seeing that it was fully charged. _This should be enough to warp me to the city and then… I'll figure something out._

As Amy finally caught up to the ebony hedgehog, she spoke once more. "Where are you going?"

"To the city." Shadow replied simply. Shortly after that comment, the fox and rabbit caught up also, walking alongside the other two. "Okay here's how it's going to go. I am going to Chaos Control myself and one other person to the city."

"Why not all of us?" Cream asked.

"Because I can't." Shadow points to the bracelet on his right arm's wrist. "This carries a small charge of Chaos power, but since it's such a small amount, it only has the power to carry two people at once. I would be able to take all of you if I at least had two or more Emeralds." He finished.

Shortly after his explanation, the pink hedgehog gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Shadow snorted before turning towards the other two. "What do you both think?"

Tails sighed. "Take Amy, since she seems to want to go with you. Cream and I will take the train."

"Yay!" the pink one exclaimed as she quickly clutched Shadow's left arm. Shadow blushed profoundly. _This Rose is to clingy…_

"Okay then, we'll meet you both there!" Tails cried out while on the move with the rabbit.

Shadow turned to Amy briefly before smirking. "Hold on tightly Grabby."

"Grabby?"

"Yes, Grabby." Before Amy could add her input on that, the black hedgehog yelled out the warping command, causing both of them to vanish from sight.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Now where is a good store to steal from?" A certain wicked hedgehog questioned to no one in particular. He was presently looking for a trench coat in the city so then he could return to the doctor's base in the forest to discuss the 'master plan' he's concocted. He doubted it would be worth his time to even listen. _If I don't like it, he's a goner on the spot. Plan and simple._

"Ahhh, that one looks good." His eyes were focused on a store on the corner of the downtown area. He looked through the glass window and smirked, liking what he saw; a blood colored trench coat clearly made of leather, hanging on a white stand. The price tag showed an astonishing large number. One-thousand-two-hundred dollars. "Even if I had the money on me I wouldn't pay for it." Sonic snorted out as he walked to the front door.

The bell on top of the entrance chiming softly, causing the man behind the counter to swiftly avert his eyes from the magazine he was reading, to the door. Upon seeing who it was, he smiled radiantly as he arose to his feet from the black cushioned chair.

"Ah Sonic! What a surprise to see you here! What can I help you with today?" the man, known as Kevin from the neat writing on the name tag, asked eagerly.

Sonic tried to smile brightly, really he did, but failed miserably as his expression warped into a twisted grin. He tried to notch down the nastiness of it, but even that he couldn't muster. "Oh nothing particular, just wanted to try on that trench coat there." He said, pointing at it.

The Kevin gulped quietly as possible, trying to subdue his upraising nervousness from the look pasted on his face. "O-oh yes that one just c-came in recently."

He briskly walked to the coat section and grabbed the one that would fit the hedgehog perfectly. He then turned around, only to jump slightly at seeing that the blue hedgehog was right in front of him. Sweat began to lightly trail down his neck, into his dress-shirt as he smiled forcefully. Sonic just smirked, loving the fear expelling from the man. "Al-alright then let me know how it feels."

"Sure." The hedgehog replied as Kevin slipped the coat over the hedgehog's back. Sonic smoothly slithered his arms into the sleeves and then grabbed the collar of the trench coat, pulling it tightly. _This will do._

"How does it feel?" Kevin asked.

"Perfectly." His reply caused the man nerves to reduce. "Thank you." He added.

Then he began to head out the front door.

The man began to panic again. "H-hey! You forgot to pay Sonic!"

Sonic stopped. "Who said I was paying for this? I simply wanted to try it on."

"But-"

"Since I liked it, I've decided to take it with me." He proceeded to open the front door, the bell chiming once more on the way out.

"No way that could have been Sonic…he would never do something like this." Kevin thought out loud as he then picked up his cell phone off the front counter and dialed nine-one-one.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Not even five minutes passed before he heard sirens blaring out, echoing all through the downtown area.

"Heh, looks like the partly is about to start."

Just then a few police cars pull nearby him. Seconds later, two officers slipped out one of the vehicles, heading towards the blue hedgehog to try to reason with him.

"What can I do for you officers?"

Both of the cops glanced at each other silently thinking the same thing. Is he for real?

"We got a call from one of the stores' nearby that reported a robbery. The man said that it was you Sonic." One of the officers explained.

"We didn't believe it at first, but to our shock here you are with the described trench coat." The other cop continued.

"So if you could just hand us back the coat and come with-"

Sonic cackled slightly. "Don't be ridiculous. I will do no such thing."

"Don't do this Sonic! We'll have to use force!"

"I dare you."

And he did…only to have Sonic clutch the cop's reaching hand with one of his and twist it forcefully, snapping it sideways. The cop howled in pain, using his other hand to grasps his broking one. The other office attempted to grab the hedgehog with his hands also, but said hedgehog countered by stooping sideways, grappling his head tightly and smashing it off his knee. The officer fell straight down, unconscious.

"C-Call for back up!" The officer with the broken wrist hollered to his fellow cops in the vehicles.

Sonic laughed madly. "Back up! Hahahahaha! Good luck with that!" He shouted loudly before blasting off with ground shattering speed, aiming at one of the police cars. With light speed, the hedgehog sliced it cleanly down the middle like a hot knife through butter. He then screeched to a halt, shifted sideways and blasted a Chaos Bolt at the divided vehicle, causing it to explode loudly thus killing those within it. "One."

He dashed towards one of the others cars and springing up in the air. His shadow reflected at the top of the car like an eclipse before he dive bombed upon it, demolishing it completely killing another set of cops. "Two"

At this point more cop vehicles can in view. Sonic cackled manically. "JUST MORE FOR ME TO KILL!" He yelled out.

And then he was gone. The officers' closest to the one with the damaged arm, looked around in confusion. "Where the hell did he go?!"

Sounds of explosions abruptly echoed blocks away along with gunfire. The cops heard the manic hedgehog yell out the number three while laughing, sending shivers down their spines.

"I think that answers you question Ricky…"

"He's… counted the number of cars he's destroyed!" the one called Ricky yelled, astonished.

"This can't be Sonic!"

"It's not…" All cops turned towards the source of the voice. It turned out to be the officer with the broking wrist.

"Dick? How can you te-"

Dick groaned in pain before he responded. "His eye… the left one is completely clouded red, almost as if he's blind off that one."

"So he could had-"

"No. Just trust me on this one. That is NOT Sonic…" Another eruption of scrapping metal echoed in the distance, causing all of them to flinch.

"He's right you know."

All of the officers swerved to the side and to their surprise, they saw a black and red hedgehog along with a pink one.

"S-Shadow? But your-"

"Dead?" the black hedgehog cut in. "I am in this world, but there is no time to explain just listen. Call ALL of your officers and tell them to retreat. Also make sure no more come here for back up! Your all just gonna get killed."

The pink hedgehog covered her mouth in disbelief "I can't believe he's alive after that blast he was hit with! He's killing them all! Look at this mess."

Shadow growled out in anger as he shot towards the direction Sonic was at.

"I'll come and help!"

"The hell you will!" Shadow shouted behind him "Stay put and wait for the fox and rabbit." He finished before disappearing from view.

Amy did what she was told… for the time being. _I'm joining you whether you like it or not._

Little did the pink hedgehog know, her meddling will be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! Don't worry, I'll be posting faster this time. I know I've said that before, but just trust me this time... for the next few chapter! ^_^; Don't wanna make promises I can keep! But just DO know this story will be finished as I said above!<strong>

**-Gater-**

**-_Posted on 8-9-13_**


	12. Hopelessness

**Here's the next installment. And wow... I must say tough crowd. I get acknowledgement from one person (No new fav adds or followers) Am I doing something wrong? It's kind of discouraging...But the show must go on. **

**I like to thank my one reviewer who stuck by me! _(Adorablehedgi12)_  
><strong>

**_And yes I noticed that chapter 10 didn't do so well also back in Feb. One question I have though... What happened to all my fans that used to read this? Got tired of waiting ehh?_**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ but my creative mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hopelessness<strong>

* * *

><p>"Forty!" The blue hedgehog shouted as he laughed hysterically. He sounded insane at this point. "Maybe I could pass my record of one-hundred before I get bored!" He finished as he crushed yet another car with a powerful head first dive.<p>

"Not likely." A new voice entered in.

Sonic head turned. "Ah Shaddy-boy I'm so _happy_ to see you!"

"Sorry, the feeling's not mutual." The other hedgehog grunted out.

Sonic chuckled at this. "So like my new trench coat ehhh?"

Shadow snorted. "So that's why you caused all this?" he said, gesturing to the massacre all around him. "Because of a damned coat? I can't tell if you've gotten worse or this is how you've always been."

Sonic frowned deeply at the comment. "This wouldn't have happened if they just stayed out of my way!"

"Sure it wouldn't have."

Sonic, knowing that the black hedgehog was being sarcastic, grinned manically "Ehh your right. I would have anyways."

"You sick fuck!" Shadow hissed out before rushing toward him with neck breaking speed.

"Thank you!" he hollered out and equally did the same.

Their clash ranged so loud that it could be heard blocks away.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Amy waited impatiently for Tails and Cream. "Where are they!?"

At this point all the cops disappeared from the scene except Ricky and Dick, the latter having his wrist treated by the doctors that arrived from the hospital, in ambulance truck.

Just then Amy saw the fox and rabbit in the distance...along with Knuckle and Rouge. Upon arrival, Tails spoke. "Sorry we took so long, the train was very busy. But hey we bumped into these two on the way!"

"Knuckles! You can see!" Amy exclaimed happily.

The echidna smiled slightly. "Yeah and boy does it feel good. Anyways what's all this mess about?"

"God it's ridiculous!" the bat added, scanning the area.

"Sonic…"

Of course they immediately knew what Sonic it was.

"Wh-what he's still alive!?" Rouge said, clearly shocked.

Knuckles sighed. "I'm not too surprised that he is considering that Shadow clearly told us that he most likely is alive. However what does is that he came back so fast."

Tails grasped his head in frustration "Shadow's down there fighting isn't he."

"Yeah…" replied Amy, gloomily.

They knew that none of them stood a chance to even help out, but that wasn't going to stop a certain pink hedgehog.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"What's wrong _Shadow_?" he drawled out as he kneed the black hedgehog in his spine, causing him to gasp in pain. "Still tired from our fight not too long again?"

Shadow groaned softly as he kneeled on one knee. "H-how did you recover so quickly?"

"Uh-ah-uh." Sonic taunted. "That's my dirty little secret." He then kicked the kneeling hedgehog, which caused him to be hurled across the shattered street.

Shadow noticed that his Chaos energy was full once more and hurried decided to use it, knowing that he wouldn't be about to use it again for a long while shortly after..

"Chaos…"He whispered.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, unable to hear what was spoken.

"Assault!" He instantly was gone.

"What?!"

Shadow's fist met the back of the blue hedgehog's head, causing a sickening crunching sound to echo out upon contact. He then summersaulted over the blue anti-hero, grabbed his head and tossed him like a ragdoll across a few wrecked police cars. The black hedgehog then appeared in front of him, stopping him from impacting into the cars by imprinting his foot to his stomach, causing him to gasp in agony. As Sonic attempted to recollect himself, the ebony one began to warp multiple times around him, peppering him with punches from every direction possible. When his assault ended, he fired a Chaos Spear for good measure, which caused clouds of dust to explode everywhere.

Shadow huffed breathlessly, swaying back and forth slightly "Ugh I don't have anything left after that…"

"Awww that's just too bad ain't it?" As the debris cleared out, Shadow mouth fell agape.

"How? How did you get so strong since the last time we fought?"

"Not telling you." Sonic said as he walked slowly towards Shadow.

Then the black hedgehog did the unthinkable…he began to stumble backwards. For the first time, Shadow was feeling hopeless.

"Oh my…are you starting to fear me?" He sneered out as he almost closed the distance between them.

The blue hedgehog dark red trench coat swayed behind him as he smoothly leg sweep the black hedgehog under foot, causing him to come tumbling down on the ground with a thud. Sonic then grabbed him by the throat tightly with one hand and lifted him up.

"You should be scared. In fact you should have been scared since the day you met me." Sonic then jammed his fist straight into his stomach so hard that it caused him to gurgle since his throat is pretty much constricted. Blood began to seep out his lips as his struggles to escape the tight hold were unsuccessful.

"You're a weak!" He struck his stomach again.

"Pathetic!" and again

"Miserable!" and again

"Insect! "He finished, punching him once more for good measure. At this point, the blood seeping out of Shadow's lips began slithering down his chest, all the way to the ground.

Sonic snorted as Shadow's arms slackened. "Game over."

And then he just tossed him carelessly to the ground. He was clearly unconscious but the twisted hedgehog was going to fix that. He began to charge up a condensed Chaos Blot with his left hand, eager to finally get rid of the troublesome hedgehog for good.

"Say hello to your mother for me."

He was about to let his attack loose but stopped upon hearing a familiar voice shout out.

"Sonic Stop!"

Sonic's head snapped to the side and smirked at what he saw. _Rose_.

And to Amy's surprise, he did just that. The ball of energy faded instantly as he then turned his complete attention towards her. "What is it _sweetheart_?"

Amy shivered at the way his words slithered out of his lips. "Y-you don't have to do this!"

Sonic began to casually walk towards her.

"Oh but I do…you see he's always in my way." He began closing the distance between them. Amy backed away slightly.

"But-"

"AMY get away from HIM!" a new voice entered in. It was Knuckles'.

Tails, Cream and Rouge entered in the scene also. They gasped upon seeing Shadow matted out on the ground in a bloody mess and hurriedly rush towards him. Tails checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "Don't worry, he's alive!"

Knuckles stood in front of the group as a bodyguard in case Sonic tried anything.

Sonic was now face to face with Amy, a nasty smirk spread across his lips. He lifted his right hand and gently grasped one of her loose strands of hair. She flinched.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" she stammered out.

He began stroking her loose strand softly. "Oh just something you might like in the long run." His hands began crackling red sparks wildly.

"Wh-what's h-he d-doing" Shadow coughed out as he lifted his head off the ground. After witnessing this, Tails and Rouge helped Shadow lean against one of the wrecked police vehicles.

"I don't know, but it's starting to creep me out!" Cream stated.

"We…have to…get her away from him…" Shadow said

"We can't…" Knuckles responded, his back still facing them. "He's too aware of us. He might hurt her."

The black hedgehog didn't exactly believe that. Sure he has tried to kill Rose many times, but this wasn't _his _Rose. This was the one from this world and from what he's seen thus far, she isn't as…how to put it. _Rose's hate towards him shows all the time, making her resilient to him. However, _Amy_ isn't. Because she's in love with the Sonic from this world, she yearns for his attention._

Sonic slowly released the loose strand of hair. He then began caress her right cheek softly. Her body turned against her as she shivered with pleasure. He gave a throaty chuckle at her body's response and smirked. "_Your mine_…" he whispered.

And as Amy began to scream, he crushed her lips with his, silencing her. He clasped his hand behind her head and waist in order to keep her in place. Amy began to struggle harshly, trying to helplessly break his lip lock, but had no luck. And that's when Sonic's eyes twinkled brightly. The red sparks began to spread all around their bodies.

No one was prepared for what happened next…Amy began kissing back. In fact she got so into it, that she even lifted her hands up and dragged them through his blue quills, deepening it, if that was even was possible.

Knuckles broke that silence. "Tell me that I'm not seeing this…"

"Oh god why would she…" Rouge couldn't even finish her sentence.

Cream couldn't even say anything. She just stared with widen eyes.

"No… why Amy…" Tails whispered in defeat. He felt sick watching this. It's almost as if she was betraying Sonic…the _real _one.

Shadow just groaned in pain and in despair. _It's almost like she's betraying me…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know very short chapter. I hope to make the next chapter longer. The reason the last chapter was longer was because it was my long awaited return chapter! =)**

**Til Next Time!**

_**(Posted: 8-17-2013)**_

_**-Gater-**_


	13. Remorseful

**A/N: The next chapter is here! Thanks everyone for all the reviews, veiws, fav adds, and follows!**

**I really don't have anything to say so yeah... read it =P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remorseful<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Sonic broke the kiss, he smirked, having one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Shortly after, he lifted her up right. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"<p>

An uncharacteristic smile appeared across her lips as she kept her eye lids shut. And then she giggled. "No it wasn't." She began. "It was unbelievable!"

Her lids finally snapped open and her jaded eyes were gone. They were replaced with gleaming ruby ones.

"What's-what wrong with her?" Rouge questioned, completely frightened.

No one knew the answer to that. Not even Shadow understood what happened, he just stared in bewilderment.

Amy giggled once more but this time, it sound kinda dark. "We should do that more often!"

Sonic laughed. "Sure we will. Let's just take this to a place a little more private ehh."

"J-just what the hell did you do to her Sonic?!"

"Me?" He laughed again, "She wanted this as much as I did!" As if to prove her point, Amy clutched the side of his trench coat tightly with the ever present smile. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Wh-what! An Emerald!? But my radar didn't pick up on it!" Tails cried out in shock.

"Seems like I'm full of surprises today aren't I? Now if you'll excuse me, my queen and I have other things to do then waste time with all of you. Oh and Shadow, because of the turn of events, I'm feeling generous now, so you can go live another day. Have fun while it last."

With a taunting wink of his one good eye, he and the pink hedgehog vanished from sight.

"Tails…I'm scared…" Cream said nervously.

"I think we all are…" Tails responded.

Shadow was in the edge of agreeing. _I've never seen anything like this before. It's almost as if he converted her to someone else. Just how powerful is he?_

Shadow remained on the shattered ground, still in utter shock. He was just as confused as everyone else.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"I'm so bored!" a certain blue hedgehog groaned out.

Rose, who currently is in the kitchen looking for something to eat, overheard him grumbling but said nothing. Seeing that he was being ignored, Sonic groaned louder.

If the said hedgehog could see the pink one's face, he would have saw the big smile across her lips. And then she giggled.

Sonic caught this. "You sure giggle a lot ya know."

After fishing out a red apple from a small curvy bowl on the kitchen counter, she turned to him.

"I can't help it! You're adorable! The way you act!"

Sonic's face twisted into a look of horror. "A-_Adorable_ does not describe me!" he finished in defense.

"Then what does?"

Sonic smirked. "Handsome, sexy, and scorching hot to name a few."

Rose snorted. "Big ego huh."

"A sexy one!"

The pink hedgehog just rolled her eyes, deciding that that did not deserve a reply. "Do you want anything to drink while I'm in here?"

Sonic pondered for a second. "Any soda?" Rose nodded. "Then give me any kind you have."

At the request, she strode to the fridge and plucked out a can of Sprite and then tossed it towards him.

He caught it swiftly and then snaps it open, a hissing sound bursted from it. "So how did you meet up with Tai-err-Miles and the others?" He asked, curiously.

Rose sauntered out of the kitchen and sat back on the sofa she was previously on. "Oh, Miles… I found him in an abandon warehouse while I was traveling. He had many tools scattered everywhere along with lot of electronics." She averted her gaze from the other hedgehog. "When I asked him what he was doing here, he said that he had nowhere else to go. It wasn't until later that he told me his parents were murdered…"

Sonic frowned. His buddy never knew what happened to his parents. He found him years ago deep within the Mystic Ruins forest with a bunch of tool, just as Rose described about his counterpart. He could never tell if his parents either abandoned him or where murdered since he seemed pretty darn happy all the time. He _had _asked him before but he always just shrugged it off, saying that he just appeared there. Clearly, he didn't remember and he felt that he was better off not knowing. Sonic accepted that answer and 'adopted' him and they had been best buds ever since. Boy did he surprise the hedgehog when he showed him his created bi-plane, named the Tornado. He used that to go in and out of the city to buy parts for future creations.

Rose continued. "He was so serious and stubborn! He refused my offer to come travel with me, saying that he just wanted to be left alone. After some coxing he finally gave in…"

Sonic at first said nothing. _The complete polar opposite of Tails._ His eyes suddenly widened. _The way he looks at me…_ the hedgehog thought as he put two and two together.

"The other me killed his parents didn't he." It wasn't a question.

Rose nodded sourly. "You figured it out huh. That's why he doesn't like you. _He _scarred him. In fact, when he became more comfortable around me, he broke down telling me who did it. God it was awful! It was almost as if he had held it in forever but shortly after that, he started smiling a little and on rare occasions even laughed." She stopped and smiled. "It wasn't until we ran into a certain rabbit that his barriers started to crumble at a faster rate, though he would never admit it."

"Heh I guess he was destined to meet her no matter where huh." He stated, gulping down some of his soda.

"Seems like it since you told me that yours were together also. But anyways we met Cream through her mother, Vanilla, who had been shopping at a store at the time. When I told her Miles and I were traveling, she practically shoved the poor rabbit in my arms. It was very strange but she said that she knew how to read people and she could tell I was a good person. And then…" Rose smile brightened gleefully. "We met Shadow…"

The pure look of love on her face made Sonic frown sourly. Fortunately, Rose missed it because he quickly suppressed it.

"He was quite adventurous. Funny thing was that _he _was the one that invited us to tag along, saying that he was lonely and wanted company." Rose giggled at the next part. "I called bullshit! I knew he was hitting on me but I just played along." She left it at that since she wasn't stupid. Sonic didn't want to listen to her love story seeing as how he was in love with her counterpart.

"Cool story bro." Sonic replied.

Rose narrowed her jaded eyes. "Screw you!"

Sonic just gave a shit-eating grin before finishing his soda. He then sat up and turned towards the kitchen and saw a trash barrow near it. He did a jump shot and the can hit its target.

"Score!"

"Show off." Rose playfully said. "Oh Sonic… if you can please keep our conver-"

Sonic smiled before sitting down. "Don't sweat it! My lips are sealed!" He gave a wink.

Rose returned the smile with hers.

Before they could start another conversion, they saw the fox and rabbit return yet again from upstairs. In the fox's right hand was a grey dull ring that looked like it could fit on someone's wrist. It had a crystal-glass-like material outlining around it. The fox tossed it at the blue hedgehog, who caught it effortlessly.

"What's this?" Sonic questioned, tilting his head.

"Snap it on one of your wrists." He replied coolly.

Sonic nodded and guided it to his right wrist, clipping it in place with a secure snap. And then it began to glow a radiant greenish-blue color, looking like sparkling crystal. "Wow…"

"That should solve your problem. It centers your massive amount of Chaos energy into that ring." Miles gestured to said ring. "You've used the Chaos Emeralds many times haven't you?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

Our blue hero winced before replying. "Yeah… more times then I can remember. Why?"

The fox shook his head with disappointment. "Your body is developing a condition called Chaos Overload."

Rose's eyes widened. "Isn't that the same thing-"

"Shadow had? Yes." The fox interrupted.

Sonic didn't like the sound of that. "What does that mean?"

Cream answered before the fox did. "It means that your body has so much Chaos energy, that in the long run you would have to expel all of it or it would consume you."

Sonic's mouth went agape. "So why were you so shocked when you saw my feet glow?" He asked the fox.

"Because it apparently varies from person to person. Shadow showed it by developing a high fever. Small bursts of Chaos energy would expel occasionally out of his body."

Rose shivered as she remembered those weeks of discomfort. She had never seen the black hedgehog look so fragile. "But look at it this way Sonic, the ring will help you control it and you can use it to create new powers." The pink hedgehog then raised her left wrist and pointed to the bracelet. "This was Shadow's ring. He has had them since the day he was born so Miles just incorporated the materiel into it."

"Shadow liked it so much that he asked me to do his other ring for more power."

"Make sure to ask Miles counterpart to do normal maintenance checks to make sure it's always stable." Cream added. Sonic stared at the rabbit strangely. "What?"

Sonic shock his head while chuckling. "Sorry it's just that I've never seen the Cream from my world speak so uhh…how to say this… oh! Informed!"

Cream raised a brow at this. "You mean knowledgeable about technology?" The hedgehog nodded. "Oh god please don't tell me she's a total ditz!" She blurted out, worriedly.

Sonic waved his hands wildly. "No! That's not it! She's just uhh normal and giddier than you! You're more serious!"

"That means the same thing! And what do you mean average? Are you calling me weird?!" she exclaimed with a nasty glare. Miles smirked at the fact that his girlfriend was making him squirm. _That's my girl._

Sonic was sweating profoundly at this point. "Normal is overrated r-right?"

Cream unexpectedly smiled brightly. "Your right!"

Miles, unable to contain it any longer, wailed out in laughter. Rose smiled. She always loved it when he let loose like that since he doesn't do it often. _Cream does too _she added thoughtfully.

As the rabbit was passed by the fox, she stopped and leaned closely to the fox's left ears. "_That was for you Tails."_

And then she continued on to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Miles just smirked and inwardly thanked her. Cream wasn't so easily offended. _Devious vixen. I'll get you back for saying the forbidden nickname. _Cream is the ONLY person that can use his nickname (privately of course), since for some reason…he liked it…a lot.

Sonic sighed, not understand what just transpired. He then stood up and began stretching his legs.

Tails turned towards Rose. "By the way, why do you even have Shadow's ring?"

Rose, who had been staring off space, snapped her head towards the fox. "Oh…he gave it to me as a wedding gift…" She said with a bitter sweet smile.

"Oh…" He didn't know what to say to that.

"Okay then!" Sonic yelled obnoxiously. "I'm getting out of here and going to find a way back to my world."

"And how are you going to manage that?" Rose deadpanned.

Sonic smiled. "Easy! Just go to the source!"

A light bulb flashed over her head. "The Emeralds…"

Miles suddenly cut in by tapping Sonic on the shoulder. "Oh Blue-Cheese, before you go-." He stopped to relish the disapproval look on the blue hedgehog face at being called such a name. It didn't help that said hedgehog heard a snicker sound within the kitchen area. "I wanted to tell you that while I was created that ring for you, I found out why you were reacted the way you did around our Chaos Emeralds."

This perked our blue hero's interest. "Really?"

"Naa, I lied." Miles said, smirking. It didn't help that more snickering came from the kitchen.

Sonic frowned. "That's not nice!"

Rose had just about had it. "Okay Miles, that's enough! Be serious!"

Miles sighed, hating that the 'Torture-the-hell-out-of-Sonic' game had to come to an end. "Fiinne, anyways I actually wasn't lying. It's simple really. Your body isn't compatible with them."

Sonic looked at the fox like he sprouted two heads. "Seriously? Not lying this time?" Miles shook his head. "Wow… so basically they don't like me."

"Pretty much. Can't say I don't blame them considering you're just a huge dou-"

"Miles! I'm warning you!" Rose flared out.

The fox waved his hands frantically. "Okay Okay! I'll stop! I'm sorry!"

Sonic at this point, had had enough of the fox's insults and exploded. "Listen _Tails_, thanks for the ring and all the help you have done for me, but the way you're treating me is seriously starting to piss me off!"

Miles snapped then and there and struck the blue hedgehog square on the left cheekbone, producing a sickening crunching sound and jerking his head backwards. Rose just stared incredulity along with Cream, who had just re-entered the living room.

Sonic just turned his head back towards the fox, who stayed guarded incase the blue hedgehog attacked him. He wiped the tracking blood below his lip as the fire in his eyes churned heatedly.

"You wanted a douche? Well you got one." Sonic sighed before continuing. "Sorry that I snapped and called you that but you gotta ask yourself this. Just who is _really _the prick here?" With that said he turned around and began heading out towards the front door. "I'm going home…"

"Wait!" Rose shouted out as he had his hands on the door knob, causing him to stop. "I-I want to go with you."

Miles hurried jumped in. "No don't go!"

Rose turned sharply to the fox with a nasty glare. "Don't you dare ask me to not see Shadow again! I'm going."

"But what if you trapped between dimensions and-"

"Bullshit! You just don't want me to go because you still don't trust him don't you!? Well I hate to break the news to you but I do!" With that said, the pink hedgehog stomped her way towards the cobalt hedgehog, who had a look of bafflement.

"Let's go." Rose said sternly as she opened the door and dragged the confused hero out along with her.

As the door slammed shut, Miles couldn't help but feel really remorseful. It also didn't help that his girlfriend was completed vivid with anger and disgust.

"You know you had that coming right? It's one thing to tease him but to insult him over and over again is ridiculous when it's been confirmed that he isn't our Sonic." Cream sneered out. She then laughed bitterly. "And you know the worst part? The worst part is that you were so blinded by your feelings that you couldn't see just how pure and beautiful that hedgehog's heart was. Rose and I could see it, so why couldn't you?"

And then she walked away, heading upstairs.

Miles just looked down. _Boy I did it this time huh…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The fox really did it this time. He did deserve it didn't he?**

**The next chapter is on its way. Thanks for reading!**

**_(Posted on 8-27-2013)_  
><strong>

**_-Gater-_**


	14. Tender Moments and Evil Desire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas... I mean it is my mind right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tender Moments and Evil Desire<strong>

* * *

><p>Drip…Drip…Drip.<p>

That was the only sound echoing throughout the fox's household. They had all made it back minutes ago...ten to be exact and no one had spoken a word since. Cream looked like she was staring off space, Tails looked sick yet slightly thoughtful, Shadow looked defeated (well he was beaten literally), and Knuckles and Rouge just had their head down. It was so quite that if a needle was dropped, it would surely be heard miles away.

Tails finally had the courage to break the silence first. "Shadow." Said hedgehog turned to the fox. "You think...I could see that bracelet on your wrist?"

"Uh that was random...sure but why?" Shadow asked, confused.

The fox exhaled softly, trying to recollect himself. "I can't just stand here and do nothing anymore so I was thinking if I could analyzing your ring so I could maybe create something...who knows..."

Shadow knew why he asked. He was doing exactly what his counterpart did in stressful situations. Study and create. The black hedgehog pushed off against the wall he was leaning on and strode to the orange-yellow fox. He then unclasped the ring and handed it to him. As soon as he did that, tiny jolts of Chaos energy danced around his right wrist, making the fox jump.

"Just make sure you don't take too long. My Chaos energy is unrestricted without it and let's just say I don't want to accidently explode this home of yours"

Tails paled. "How long do I have with it?"

"Well since I never had to be without at least one uh I'm not sure-" Tails paled even more, if that was even possible. "But I've had it for so long that I'm sure I got enough control for a long while...can't give a number. I'll just get your attention if it becomes too much to bare."

"Okay..."

"Besides, we got good old Knuckles over there with his big rock. Uh you do have it right?" The echidna grunted at the insult to his precious jewel but nodded nonetheless. "So everything should be fine."

Tails nodded and then left to his lab in the basement.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

It was quite in the fox's household once again, but for an entirely different reason. It was past mid-night so everyone was sleeping at this point, well except a certain two-tailed fox, who was working diligently in his lab. The echidna was leaning on the single person couch with his right arm wrapped around the bat-girl's waist while she cuddled on his chest. Shadow was on the much longer couch, sleeping peaceful. However that didn't last long; he jolted upright all of a sudden. His eyes shot wide open, wildly looking around the living room, expecting something to jump at him. Upon seeing that he was safe, he relaxed and arose from the couch, stretching his sore muscles from the beating he suffered from the blue hedgehog.

He was about to head out but stopped when he heard a creaking sound hiss behind him. He turned around and saw that it was the fox. His eyes were red-rimmed, probably from staying up all night so far.

Shadow chuckled. "Maybe you should go to sleep." Of course, as stubborn as he was, he shook his head no.

"I'll live." Tails waved off his concern. "But I was wondering if I could borrow your shoes for a while."

Shadow looked at him incredulity. "M-my shoes?" Tails nodded. "So let me get this straight, first you take my ring and now you want my shoes?! Are you trying to strip me!?"

Tails waved his hands comically. "No no no! Just want to incorporate something to them!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes sharply. "But what am I supposed to wear?

"That's why I brought these." He tossed a pair of slippers at his feet. It was a pair of pink bunny slippers to make matters worse.

"You can't expect me to wear those!" The hedgehog said, horrified. "Don't you have a different pair!?"

"Nope. Those are Amy's pairs. Lucky, she likes them a little bigger than her feet so they should fit you just fine." Tails smiled brightly but only briefly since mentioning the pink hedgehog's name made him feel melancholy. "It's either that or you can remain bare foot."

Shadow sighed with displeasure but nevertheless began to slip off his precious shoes. He then reluctantly slipped on the bunny slippers. _Hmph at least they feel nice _he thought with a snort.

Tails picked up the shoes and grinned. "Don't worry, you won't regret it!" and he was gone.

Shadow groaned with misery as he eyed the pair of offending slippers. With an annoyed grunt, he headed out the front door and then sat down on the steps. He made sure to keep the door open in case he somehow got locked out.

Many thoughts were swarming in his head as the chilly wind blew his soft quills gracefully. Was he ever going to get home? Is Rose okay along with Miles and Cream? Will he ever defeat Sonic once and for all, putting an end to his goal of universal domination? That sounded ridiculous! There was NO way he could accomplish that! _I'm sure that he has let all the power go to his head. I wouldn't be surprised if over time, he loses himself completely._ Another thought he had was what did he do to the Rose from here. Was it mind control? Was it a device he implanted in her somewhere while we were distracted? His thoughts then trailed off as something just clicked in his head. _He never cared…he never cared that my Rose didn't like him one bit! He knew that if he could get his hands on her and coax her to kiss him, he could warp her mind like he did this Amy! Well that's never gonna happen! Not while I'm still breathing!_

Right there and then he vowed to reverse what he did to her.

"Hey whatcha doing out here?"

Shadow instantly knew who the voice belonged to. "Shouldn't you be asleep rabbit-girl"

Said rabbit huffed with a pout. "I know I just couldn't sleep either and I have a name you know!" She then sat down beside him.

Shadow smirked. "Of course Cream-Cheese." He teased as he stared at the twinkling stars above.

Cream grinned mischievously. "Nice slippers."

Shadow grumbled, which made the bunny giggle.

Cream grinned impishly once more before returning to answer his pervious comment. "I get that all the time from Tails. It's funny because I do have a chao back home with that name."

"Really? Your counterpart never did or was interested in one. Vanilla is your mother's name right?" Cream nodded. "How sweet."

The rabbit rolled her eyes once more at his stupid pun. "Hmmm…what is she like?"

"She loves technology in every way. Though she doesn't build like Miles does, she still loves to learn and watch him design stuff."

"Wow…so not me! So she's a nerd."

"Pretty much." Shadow confirmed.

They were both quiet for a while before Cream asked another question. "Is Tails similar to ours?"

Shadow snorted. "Hardly, he's the complete polar opposite of yours. He's serious as hell and mistrusting, along with being a smart-ass. He ticks me off a lot because he sometimes doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut. But I still love him like a brother. I can always count on him to have my back." Shadow paused for a second. "The only things the two foxes have in common are their love for building stuff and the teenage love they have for bunnies."

"Yay! We're universal!"

Shadow chuckled. "I wouldn't be _too_ sure. In some universe out there you might be with Knuckles or maybe swing the _other_ way."

"Ewwww! Neither!" she gaged out, causing Shadow to laugh warmly.

Once she was able to remove the disturbing images out of her brain, she yawned softly. Feeling cold and tired, she shamelessly grabbed the black hedgehog's left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, snuggling against his chest.

Shadow lips tugged into a smile as he pulled her closer and waited until she fell asleep. It didn't take long. He was going to pick her up and bring her back inside but decided against it for fear that he would wake her up. _I'll wait a while more just in case._

Shadow stared off into the night, waiting for day light to break the darkness.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Sonic slammed the pink hedgehog against the wall, kissing her hard against her lips. She whimpered with want as the blue hedgehog continued to ravage her. This make out session has been going on for hours at this point. He finally had what he wanted didn't he? She was driving him wild and hell he loved it. All the pint up emotions were bursting out of him; he had wanted this so bad for so long and now that he did, he wasn't going to lose it without a fight. It was easy to _make her_ want him. In fact, he didn't even have to do that! She already wanted him from the start… well not exactly him but he was still Sonic right? The evil hedgehog knew something that nobody knew about him. He was utterly corrupted to the core. His soul, his mind, his heart you can name it, he was it. In fact he was so foul that if he was in contact with anything for too long, he would manipulate it into his will. So that's what he did to the pink hedgehog; He had corrupted her. And he continued to defile her will with his wondering hands and lips. _I will make sure she will NEVER be pure again _he chuckled nastily, causing her to giggle and moan in pleasure.

"Wanna rule the universe with me…" He drawled out.

"Yesss…"She hissed out. She was too far gone. She didn't even remember who she was at the moment.

"Good because I'll _burn it all down…Make it my own personal hell…_"

"God Yesss."

"And your former friend will all fall…"

Amy's eyes snapped opened and she pulled away from the red coated blue hedgehog. Her eyes briefly shimmered to her normal jaded color, before reverting back to ruby. "Don't do that…"

"Wh-what?!" He was shocked. At this point, she shouldn't be able to resist anything he wanted.

She stared sternly at him. "Don't kill them…"

"How dare-"

Amy laughed maliciously. "Let me." _Why did I say that!? Nooo! I don't want to! Why don't I have control over myself!_ She whimpered mentally, feeling utterly vulnerable.

Sonic smirked. "Even better."

Outside the room the hedgehogs' resigned in was Eggman's lab. Within the lab, the Doctor sat on his chair…limply.

Apparently, the blue hedgehog didn't like his plans after all. Stupid robots never got the job done in his world, so they most certainly won't do any better here. Besides, he already did help him didn't he? He after all had the seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession.

_Enjoy your free time Shadow, because soon it will all come to an end along with everything else you cherish… _

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Universe 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"So how are we going to get across?"

"Well...I was thinking that I could run us over the ocean." Our blue hero said, as he stared off in the distance.

Rose shook her head. "But you can't! The water will probably melt your shoes off at this point and then _we'll_ both melt along with them."

Sonic smiled lightly as he waved his index finger back and forth. "Not possible. I can almost reach the speed of light if I have enough momentum. The longer the distance from point A to B, the faster I go!"

Rose laughed. "You mean the speed of sound you dolt!"

"No I'm being serious Ames. I can."

Her eyes widened. "No way, that's just not possible! Shadow and the other Sonic can break sound, but light speed?! Isn't that a little _too_ far-fetched?"

Sonic smirked. "That's what I used to think also, but I've become so fast over the years, that running at the speed of sound is like a speeding car passing by you. However, I've become worried of my speed."

Rose frowned. "Why?"

Sonic sighed. "Because I'm starting to see little tears in space while I'm running at that speed. I might just warp into time and space and end up who knows where. When I'm running, I know where I'm going, but threw a warm hole, I might be lost forever having no way back."

Rose was speechless.

"But don't worry, I won't push it that far and also don't think I'm stupid enough to try running on lava. Boling water I can handle with speeds faster than sound." Sonic turned around, his back now facing Rose. "Hop on and hold on tight!"

And she hastily complied. "Ready!" Sonic hollered, as he took his running stance. Rose nodded.

"Set!" She shut her eyes tightly, burying her face within his quills.

"Go!" And he was off, ripping through the dirt like it was paper.

Once his feet touched the top of the ocean, he blasted off even faster, causing ripples to explode out of the water. The night's brisk wind along with the sprinkling seawater caused the pink hedgehog to shiver feverishly. It was almost as if _she_ was running… or was it flying? She didn't have time to ponder anymore as a powerful sonic boom erupted like thunder striking the earth. _Oh my God! He's going even faster and faster! He's already far passed Shadow's speed limit!_

And then everything slowed down. "What?" the wind stopped, everything stopped! "Did we stop?"

"Nope."

"They why does it feel like we did?"

"Speed of light…well almost, I'm not capable of that yet. Anyways, open your eyes."

"N-No way!"

"Do you trust me?" She knew she did. So why doubt him now? Her eyes fluttered open.

Her mouth dropped at the sight. Everything was slow… so slow. She could see water particles hovering around them; the water looking like it was solid floor. When she looked to her left she saw nothing but more ocean and hell she even saw an owl frozen in mid-air. "Unbelievable…"

"Believe it! Now shut your eyes again and take cover." After she did, they slowed down, setting everything back in motion. Sonic could already see the lava in the distance so he began to prepare himself for what he was about to do next. He was going to put his ring to the test. _Hope the prink of a fox didn't bug this thing or else we can kiss our asses goodbye _he thought, still harboring offensive feelings for the fox.

Once he saw that he was close enough, he willed the ring to come to life like he did with the Chaos Emeralds. When it glowed brilliantly he boosted off the ocean, flying in midair. Once he was over it, he landed on the nearest platform. Both of the hedgehogs began to feel the vicious powerful wind smacking right at them, reminding them of the fact that they were here not too long ago.

The only difference was that it felt more violent…that and the addition of ashes and thunderstorms. _Great…_ they thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Wednesday afternoon ya'll! Hope you liked chapter 14! =P This is, unfortunately, the last pre-written chapter (finished it earlier today). <strong>

**The next chapter will probably take longer than the one's I've been posting. But don't worry, this story shall be finished. I have ideas churning around in my big head! =) Oh and yeah, sorry about Eggman, I just never had big plans for him. Originally I was going to have him play a bigger role (As revealed in the chapter Amy fought his giant crab-bot), but I figured that since evil Sonic was the main villain, he had no place. So Sonic got to kill him twice... lucky him ^_^;**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Till next time!**

**(Posted 9-4-2013)**

**-Gater- **


	15. Chaos Warp

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, only this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos Warp<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought when that capsule blow up in space…I thought it was all over for you.<em>

_What can I say, I die hard. _He looked at the yellow Chaos Emerald clutch in his left hand tightly. _You actually saved me you know._

_It was a Chaos Emerald wasn't it? But there is no way you could have activated the Chaos Control, using an Emerald that's fake. What are you anyways?_

They both started running on the rather long runway… in what looked like… _what?_ space?

_What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!_

They increased their speed, almost heading out in the open.

_I see, but you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end._

…

_Before this is over, I will show you the true power of Chaos Control! _

Shadow lurched upright, heaving harshly on the couch as he tried to gain control of his emotions. _Huh… what the hell was that?_ He thought, a screwed up expression written on his weary face. It was almost as if it actually happened before. Like he was the one talking to the blue hedgehog… the evil monster he loathed with a passion. But what was weird was that the blue hedgehog in his dream only lookedlike _him_, but didn't have the same attitude, the same arrogance that usually caused him to erupt in fury. The hedgehog looked so genuine, like he was about to do a good deed that would ultimately change the foreshadowing events that were to come. He never had seen… no… never would have believed that he could look like that. It was strange, but the worst part was that hewas the one that was trying to put a stop to what the blue hedgehog was trying to accomplish. He felt that if he were to succeed, if he fought and beat the hedgehog, he would put an end to it all, end and destroy what he believed was so precious to him and everyone else… the _world? Why?_

Shadow shook his head and snorted. It was just a ridiculous dream wasn't it? So why did he feel like it had actually happened? _Ugh, whatever_ he thought, as he snorted once more.

He looked to his side and saw that the little bunny, Cream, was watching some kind of morning cartoon, sitting next to him. If she noticed his abrupt awakening, she didn't show it. Shadow then switched his focus to the echidna and bat, who were both sitting comfortably on the one person couch, having a small chat and…were they flirting? _Ugh, so don't wanna know what the hell they are _-

All of a sudden, he began to panic as he felt his body pulsing rapidly, greenish Chaos energy flaring brilliantly from within. This, everyone noticed.

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed, feeling the rather large amount of Chaos energy booming from the black hedgehog. Cream panicked while Rouge gave the echidna a worried glance.

"What's wrong with him, it's almost as if he's trying to stop himself from-"

"Blowing up? He is, he's trying to contain it. Maybe I can use the Master Emerald to negate it."

Shadow, who was now on the floor, shouted as he clutching his head, not willing to give in to the overwhelming desiring to just let all the buildup power loose. "N-No don't! G-get Miles, he's got my b-bracelet! That will stop th-ughhhhaa!"

The rabbit immediately reacted, screeching as she ran towards the fox's work station. "Tails! Get over here now with the things you borrowed from Shadow before he kills us all!"

Not seconds later did the fox appear, the rabbit yanking him by the ear. "Ow Ow Ow Okay!"

The fox hurriedly gave the bracelet to the shaking hands of the black hedgehog. He gasped as he snapped it on his right wrist, causing the wild Chaos energy to begin to settle, outlining his entire body with green energy. He shut his eyes, calming down ever second that passed, his bodying pulsing in intervals.

Everyone present watched him quietly, fearing that the slightest noise would cause him to explode. He took deep breathes for about a minute before he spoke, his eyes still remaining shut.

"Step away… all of you…"

They all complied as Shadow grunted, balling his hands into fists, as he then released a harmless burst of energy that illuminated the whole room akin to a camera flash. He sighed as his tense muscles relaxed, his entire body sparkling with green Chaos energy.

"That's better…" He whispered, with a slight smile gracing his lips.

Everyone sighed with relief as Shadow's gaze landed on the jumpy fox. "You took too long, however I did say that I'd worn you if I needed it back. It's safe to say your home will stay in one piece."

Tails' ears flattened, his dismay clearly evident. "Sorry, I was just double checking it and adding the finishing touches."

Shadow tilted his head curiously as he then shifted his focus to his bracelet, which was more transparent then he remembered. It fact, it looked nothing like it! "Huh? This isn't the one I gave you."

Tails nodded with a smile. "Your right, it isn't. I used yours as a model to create a similar replica. However, you'll find that this one is on a whole other level then the original one."

The black hedgehog frowned. "Where is the one I gave you, that's kinda personal to me so yeah, give it now."

The fox held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Don't worry, it's in my work station along with your shoes. Let me go get them and I'll explain how everything works." He said as he rushed off to grab the hedgehog's belongings. Upon return, he handed the hedgehog his ring and dropped his shoes near him, which also looked like it went through some modifications. The only difference is that the normal red lining on the sides of his shoes are now completely transparent, matching his new bracelet.

"Slip them on."

With a shrug, Shadow slipping the shoes on, jumping shortly after to get them adjusted to his feet. He then snapped his original bracelet on his left wrist. Almost immediately, both rings along with the linings of his shoes lid up brightly, humming softly before quieting.

"Whoa! What is all this?" The bewildered hedgehog asked as he analyzed his bracelet and shoes.

Tails smiled, clearly proud of his new invention. "Unlike your original ring, the new one along with the additions to your shoes are made of fragments of an artificial Chaos Emerald, which I created myself. It has the same wavelength and properties, though it is less powerful than a real one. A machine wouldn't be able to tell the difference! Anyways, not only will your Chaos energy charge a lot quicker, but you could surely create new ways to use the added amount of energy."

Tails gestured to his original bracelet. "Since this one isn't compatible with your new one, it won't activate when you use it, however the way I see it, that's a good thing. Think of it like it's a backup battery. If you use up all your Chaos energy, use the backup by activating it the way you normally do."

Shadow nodded, liking what he heard. "Fake Chaos Emeralds huh, never thought it was possible to make one."

"Well I am a genius!" Tails boosted, making everyone roll their eyes. "One more thing, I cannot stress this enough, make sure you feel the vibration coming from the three items, because if you activate it prematurely, it may implode, hurting you instead."

Shadow nodded once more. "Alright, thanks kid." He said with a small smile, tousling the fur on his head, making the fox laugh.

A sudden tremor raddled the small home. Shortly after, Shadow and Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Damn, I just felt a tremendous surge of Chaos energy skyrocket!"

Shadow clutched his fists. "And it's getting higher…"

Knuckles nodded as his eyes narrowed. "It's very dark… it's already at a dangerous level… it's Sonic isn't it?"

The black hedgehog grunted, merely nodding. "I feel like he's call me out… this is it. The final confrontation…"

"Hey guys, look!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Cream, who looked horrified, as she cupped her mouth in shock at what she was witnessing on TV.

Her cartoon got interrupted by a female news anchor, who was desperately holding on to a street sign post, that was groaning, hinting that it's place nailed to the ground was going to give away sooner or later. Behind her, the whole city was in utter chaos and panic as citizens run for their lives.

"If you just tuned in, I will repeat, do NOT come to Station Square/City Hall. Our once beloved hero, who had gone on a rampage yesterday evening, killing hundreds of police officers, is at it again!" The anchor hollered as she held on for dear life. How the camera man was still standing, no one knew. "However this time, he is literally wrecking the entire city!" Her blond hair whipped wildly as the camera turned its focus from her to a large building above.

What they saw caused chills to travel up their spines.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Ugh, this is getting very tiring…" Sonic huffed out, as the pink hedgehog, who was gripping the other hedgehog's neck tightly, silently agreed.

Things didn't look good for the two hedgehogs. Sure it started out smoothly, with Sonic easily speeding down crushed and slanted streets that somehow were leveled in the air; he occasionally had to slow down and hop from platform to platform before resuming his sound breaking speed on the road. His goal was simple really.

Get to the church that held the Chaos Emeralds and hopefully find a way back to his universe. There had to be a way right?

Anyhow, it really wasn't as simple as it sounded since ten minutes later, the tornados began circling near their location. Thankfully, Sonic was able to hold his ground, literally, by using his new Chaos bracelet to remain grounded; they could do without the ever present debris though.

"Sonic! How much longer!?" Rose hollered over the raging storm.

Sonic flinched, but still remained focused. "Quit yelling! Your right near my ear so I can hear you just fine."

Rose blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, anyways, I don't see the stupid church. What's worse is that it feels like I've been at this for hours. The heat is unbearable…"

Rose sighed, tickling the back of the hedgehog's neck, causing him to giggle. "Hey, quit it! That tickles!"

The pink hedgehog said nothing as she blushed. _Oh my god why am I blushing so much! _She thought, as she became redder. _I could see it can't I? It's easy to fall in love with this hedgehog. He's so sweet, so unlike the other one. The complete opposite, yin and yang._ She giggled softly. _And what's funny is that I can't say that in another life time, another world_, me and him could _have been together because it has already happened hasn't it?_ _Shadow is the only one for me anyways and I aim to bring him back._

"Oi what you giggle about back there."

"Oh nothing!" She blurted out, blushing once more.

Sonic chuckled as his eyes widened. "Holy balls, I see the church!"

"Really?! Fina-hold up, did you just say Holy balls?"

"Yes."

Rose giggled, causing the blue hedgehog to smile brightly, however, his expression changed as he got closer and closer to his goal. He was almost there but as they say, expect the unexpected.

Everything took a turn for the worse as a sudden blast of foul Chaos energy slammed onto the blue hedgehog's stomach, hurling him off the runway. Sonic, trying to play the hero as he always did, flung the pink hedgehog over his shoulder, aiming for the small platform in front of him, as he let himself fall to the very dept of hell itself.

"No! Sonic!" Rose cried out as she landed roughly against the hard piece of land. Tears began falling, as she starting to feel the same hopelessness she felt when Shadow was taken away from her. After everything they been through, there was no way it could be over… right?

_Expect the unexpected._

A huge column of light shot out from the abyss that the blue hedgehog had fallen in, making the pink hedgehog's glistening jaded eyes widen with hope as her tears were chased away by the ever roaring wind. As the light faded, an ink colored hedgehog was revealed, with a heavy frown spread on his face. His empty eyes glared ahead, focusing on the direction of the church; the six Chaos Emeralds could be seen shimmering brightly around it.

Amy shivered, clearly showing her distaste for the blue hero's dark transformation. _Let's hope he's got himself under control_

"_**Humph, that wasn't very nice**_." He said, with a deep distorted voice that bounced around the area. His attention then shifted towards the pink hedgehog, causing her blood to freeze.

Sonic's frown then turned into a smile as his expression relaxed, his bright emerald eyes reappearing in their rightful place. Shortly after, his inky fur shifted back to it's true blue color, however, it remained shimmering. The single bang that hung loosely down his face changed from dark inky purple to a brilliant yellow-gold color. It was like he was Super Sonic, but still blue as the day he was born.

Sonic's smile turned into a stoic expression. "I don't know how long I can last like this so let's take advantage of it."

_Phase One…_

Rose nodded with a smile, clearly relieved that Sonic was still in control of himself. Our blue hero hovered close to the pink hedgehog, his back turned towards her, indicating that he wanted her to grab on. She complied, holding on tightly as he made a U-turn and blasted off towards the wrecked airborne church, which now seemed to be the alter of the six angry Chaos Emeralds.

Semi-Super Sonic's golden aura blazed around him violently, not only protecting himself, but also Rose, who held on tightly, never daring to loosening her hold even for a second. The hedgehog swerved left, right, up and down, never losing momentum, knowing that one slip could be the difference between life and death. He did a U-turn once more, smoothly dodging an incoming piece of a building. _Good god, is there anything left to save? There has to be a way to reverse all this damage right?_

Just then his aura began to flicker, like a dying light bulb, causing him to panic slightly, starting to believe that he wasn't going to make it in time. _Stop it! Don't lose focus_! He chastened himself for his negative thoughts.

As he regained his composure, that's when the same blast that had hurled him down nearly to his own death, struck again, however, this time he was able to evade it by taking a quick right. That's when realization hit him.

"Shit! The Emeralds know we're coming! Hold on tight, I'm going to use all the power I have left to reach the alter!" He hollered as his aura brightened more than ever.

Just like that he was gone.

_Phase Two_

**One!**

_His speed increased massively, a slight tear appeared to his left side, showing a pitch dark hole, akin to outer space. _

He moved left and right, avoiding the rapid blasts that continued to try to take him down.

**Two!**

_He broke the sound barrier, entering sonic boom, causing the tear to become bigger and wider than ever before, more than he ever dared. Pure dread rose from the pit of his stomach, making him almost want to vomit, as fear itself wanted to consume everything that was him, his very own life-force. _**Please work please work!**

He curved upwards, saying focused, as a rather larger then usually Chaos beam nearly took him out. _Here goes! _

_And it shattered, the very dark void of space showing its true form, ready to consume whatever was in in its way. _

**THREE**!

"Chaos Warp!"

He exploded, the darkness that was the wormhole devouring both the hedgehogs, sending them either to their destination or to their death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bam! There you have it! Chapter fifteen! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (this sucker took me hours to write ugh and it's not even long). You might notice that my writing style was different here, because I felt like trying it out. I thought it turned out just fine. Anyways, as Shadow said, the final battle is near that will decide whether Universe 14 Sonic will success or not. I have a fun writing him =P I have special things for the ending, something quite unique. I'll reveal it all when the time comes. The next chapter is NOT the last!**

**Oh, the lines that seem familiar are from Sonic Adventure 2. You better have played it! =( I don't own those either.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, the reviews, fav adds, and new follows. Til next time!**

**(Posted 10-14-2013)**

_(re-posted: 11-20-2013)_

**~Gater~**


	16. Final Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p>"The hell? How is he-"<p>

Shadow couldn't finish; he just wasn't able to grasp what he just saw. Or was it that he just didn't want to believe? He, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge were outdoors, having run out of the fox's home as soon as they saw what was happening in Station Square/City Hall.

Knuckles had a perplexed look on his face. "Even I can't do that! We have to hurry before he's finished or I dread that he will grow too powerful to stop!"

"I hope I can. Anyways, I'm warping there alone! You guys don't need to interfere, this is my fight."

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone, leaving only a spark of green energy.

The echidna snarled angrily, clearly not liking the hedgehog's demand. "Fine, his funeral!" He said, stomping off.

Rouge hurriedly rushed towards the red-hot-head, aiming to calm him down and cox him into going to help Shadow, despite the black hedgehog's warning to let him fight Sonic by his lonesome. "Knuxie and I will meet you both at the City!"

"Okay! We'll take the Tornado there!" The fox cried out back, grasping the rabbit by the arm as he then made his way towards the back of his workshop.

_Man, where are you Sonic…_

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

_Hmmm this is taking a lot longer than I anticipated. Then again, I'm surprised this is even working! Hehehaha, I can't believe my luck! _He thought wickedly.

The malicious hedgehog was on top of a skyscraper, with his hands above his head, gathering precious Chaos energy. The seven Chaos Emeralds spun slowly around him almost as if he was the alter of the Master Emerald. _Well I guess I minus will be!_

Hovering above him was hundreds, no possibly thousands of red Master Emerald fragments. He didn't know this was even possible, but now that he knew it was he was most certainly taking advantage of it. It was simple really; he had been on his way to the city, to call out Shadow and end his life once and for all, when he came upon a fragment of the Master Emerald from his time.

He knew it would take him days to collect all of these stupid things so he decided to try something that might work. He went to the city and hopped onto the biggest build in the city. Then he began to channel his own Chaos energy into the seven Emeralds and then proceed to manipulate the power to send out wave signals to attract the other Master Emerald fragments to the one he had in hand. Imagine his surprise when his plan actually worked.

Sonic glanced to his left and frowned. The pink hedgehog looked like she was a million miles away, with her half-lidded crimson eyes focusing at nothing in particular. It was just as he thought; his corrupted power was too much for her, so she has become a shell of her former self.

This is not want he wanted.

Sure she will do as he commands, but that's not why he bent her to his will. What he wanted… what he really wanted was for her to feel for him like he felt for her. He wanted her to love him like she loved the Sonic from this time or how the one from his time loved the black hedgehog.

_That's all I ever wanted… but I can't force her to do it. I am a fool aren't I?_ His frown lifted into a nasty smile. _Well it's better to have her than not have her at all!_ He chuckled.

The massive Emerald that was the controller of the Seven was a quarter of way complete. Its gleaming red corrupted aura radiated throughout the city, smothering it with its bright red color.

"SONIC! YOU BASTARD! COME DOWN HERE AND LET'S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The blue hedgehog's attention snapped down to the owner of the voice and smiled widely. "My my, I never took you for the loud mouth type Shaddy-boy!"

Shadow growled with clutched fists when he noticed Amy next to _him_, with a dazed expression evident in her eyes. _Damn, I don't really understand what he did to her, but she doesn't look like she did when he first did whatever he did to her. She looks… brain dead… soulless._

"Come on! Or are you afraid to fight me without that tainted Master Emerald!?"

Sonic knew he was just trying to manipulate him into a fight but who was he to refuse? The black hedgehog was clearly out classed last time they fought so a day later wouldn't make much difference right? "Okay, I'll humor you."

With a balled up fist, he dive-bombed headfirst down the skyscraper, aiming a Chaos powered fist directly to his cranium. Shadow braced himself by pulling his own fist back, ready for the powerful clash that was to come.

Seconds later, their fists met in a mindboggling explosion that sent Shadow hurling away, painfully ripping through the abandoned streets like it was paper. His momentum ceased when he smacked right through a small home, shattering the hard wooded walls.

Sonic patiently watched his opponent's crash site, knowing that he was very well alive, expecting him to come bursting out any second now. However he didn't expect the black hedgehog's foot to connect with the back of his head in a surprise attack, sending him sailing before meeting him upfront with a super charged fist to his face, and then finishing off with a skull breaking elbow to the top of his head, sending him fluttering downwards.

"Chaos Spear!"

Thick yellow needle-like arrow's were shot from Shadow's hand, speeding down to the unguarded blue hedgehog like they were firecrackers, exploding on his exposed chest, scorching it painfully. The evil hedgehog was fortunately able to pull through and land on his two feet. He frowned, disappointed with himself for underestimating his enemy.

"Wind Blade!"

"Chaos Reflect!"

Sonic had fired one of his most powerful attacks, an attack powerful enough to split the earth soil in two, but to his dismay Shadow had erected some kind of green barrier that had shot his crescent shaped blast rocketing right back at him with double the force. His eyes widened with horror as he hastily threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding death. The blue hedgehog shielded his eyes with his arm in an attempt to block the harsh wind and debris that his own attack created upon its impact with the city streets. When the debris cleared, a large deep curved crater was revealed where he once stood, twice the size.

"You… how did you do that?!" the astonished hedgehog questioned, who was now in a crouching position, with his sights still on the spot that could have been his grave.

Shadow was also surprised, though he didn't show it. He didn't actually believe that his made up counter attack would work. He took a huge risk there. _But what do you know, it turned out better than I thought it would! It not only bounced his attack back but it doubled it in power!_

"One of a few new moves I recently picked up!" He taunted, a smirk gracing his lips. _The fox wasn't lying… let's see what else I can cook up._

"Is that so?" As Sonic stood full high, his right hand quickly slipped into his red trench coat's pocket, pulling out the cracked red Emerald from their world. His lip's twisted into a ugly sneer and then he was gone.

"Huh?!"

Before the black hedgehog could ponder where he just vanished to he felt a nasty sharp pain race down his spine as the blue hedgehog's knee slammed against his back, making him arch and gasp in agony. He vanished again though this time he could see him deliver a powerful fist to his stomach, causing his back pain to transfer to his gut, knocking the wind right out of him. Sonic continued his assault by grappling his head in a headlock and pounding his face in, surely busting his nose, before finishing up with a strong uppercut to the chin that sent him spiraling upwards, as gravity then pulled him down, making him land harshly on the pavement. Shadow tried to stand up but Sonic's knee prevented him from doing so as it made contact with his already aching nose. _Damn, he's gonna break my nose if he kee-_

"Chaos Bolt!"

Shadow didn't have time to think as he saw the incoming crackling ball of green energy rushing towards him, which would surely take his head off if it landed. The black hedgehog acted quickly by flipping back onto his feet before tossing his foot into a sideways kick, in an attempt to kick the attack back with a Chaos reflect but to his surprise… it got absorbed into him, giving him a boost of refreshing Chaos energy. At first it felt corrupted upon entering his body but it seems like his own pure energy converted the blue hedgehog's foul energy once it infused with him.

Sonic's eyes widened while Shadow grinned.

"You're too kind…"

Shadow began to glow a brilliant green color, making the street below him quake as a lighter shade of green then took form, outlining his body.

"What the…"

"Chaos Discharge!"

Radiant green energy expelled out of the black hedgehog's body akin to a large electrical shockwave, hitting the wide eyed blue hedgehog square in the chest, electrocuting his entire body, making him look like a lit Christmas tree.

Once Shadow's attack finished, Sonic twitching charred form fell flat on the ground, causing a loud hissing sound upon touching the scorched street.

Shadow watched the other hedgehog carefully, not knowing what to expect next. A few seconds later, he heard a loud engine sound coming from the distance. The hedgehog growled, knowing the fox was clearly making his way to him.

"Whoa, you might have just done it…" Shadow's head turned at the sudden voice behind him and saw that it came from the red echidna, who obviously came with the white bat.

"You all should have just stayed away…" he said with a hard tone.

Knuckles snorted with his arms crossed. "And let you get pummeled like last time?" Shadow said nothing as he turned his attention back to the unresponsive hedgehog, causing the bat to smirk, knowing that the echidna made his point. The sound of harsh breathing was heard not too far away from them, signifying that the blue hedgehog was indeed alive… not that Shadow believe he had killed him in the first place.

"Ewww he looks very crispy!" A high pitched voice squealed in disgust.

"I'll say." A young male voice added.

Shadow sighed in defeat. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt. I don't want a repeat of my world…" He said softly as his sights remained on the twitching blue hedgehog, who was no more than a few feet away.

"And we understand that…" Rouge stated as she made her way to the burden hedgehog, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you have to understand that this is our choice. We know we are not much help here, at least in the fighting department since _he _outclasses us, but some of us, namely Knuckles and I could bail you out of tight situations." She was clearly reminding him of the fight at the Master Emerald's shrine and the one in the city yesterday.

_They are right…If it wasn't for them… I would have been done for long ago…_

"And the others, they may not be able to fight but moral support is never a bad thing now is it?" Rouge continued with a small smile.

Shadow felt a small tug on his arm, making his gaze turn to the source. The tan rabbit's hand had clasps with his own, clearly showing her support as evident from her bright smile that touched her light brown eyes. He then faced the red echidna who acknowledged him with a thumbs up.

"I've never left the Sonic I know side when things got rough. Even with him not here, I know he would want me to help in any way I can in this situation, since he would be standing right here along with you." Tails didn't smile; he had more of a look of determination, showing the black hedgehog that he was absolutely serious.

Shadow turned away from them all, his lips twitching slightly. "Fine…It's not like I could have stopped you all anyways."

"Pretty much!" Cream chirped brightly as she gave one more tight supportive squeeze before remove her hand from his. Rouge lifted her hand from his shoulder but quickly brought it down into a backslap of support, making him grunt in annoyance.

"So he's really trying to put that red tainted Master Emerald back together huh." The red echidna said as he glared at the glistering jewel, which was now more than a quarter ways complete.

"Oh my god, is that Amy not too far away from it?" Cream asked with shock written on her face, her hand cupping her mouth.

"Yes…" Shadow answered with his gaze facing the ground, unable to face her soulless expression again.

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog questionably, her head cocked to the side. "Why is she just standing there like a freaking statue?!"

Shadow shrugged. "Something tells me that isn't what he wanted to do to her." He said, expressing his thoughts. "I guess he wanted her or was hoping that she would remain the way she was but actually fall in love with him…" A terse laugh escaped his lips. "What a fool, you can't make someone love you…"

"Y-you g-got me there Sh-Shadow…"

Said hedgehog froze along with the others. _Oh boy… he's ba…wait…_

"Did you just call me Shadow?!" he asked in disbelief, knowing that he rarely called him by his actually name.

The charred hedgehog gave a throaty laugh, coughing slightly towards the end. "Th-that is your name isn't it?"

Shadow decided not to respond to that.

Sonic's used his left elbow as leverage, suspending himself slightly upwards while still remaining on the ground; his one good emerald eye burning brightly with hatred.

"I did try…to make her love me but it's just as you said." Sonic continued as he slowly pushed himself onto his knees, one of his hands firmly grasping the cracked red Emerald. His sights lowered to the pavement. "You can't make other's love you…however…" He finally rose onto his two feet, though he still kept his gaze downwards. "You can _force_ them be with you!" His gaze snapped towards Rouge, making her freeze with fear. His left arm thrusted out in her direction, letting loose a small wave of dark red energy at her chest, causing her eyes to widen with shock.

"Rouge!" The red echidna rushed towards her aid, however once he was within inches away from her, her form erupted in a foul red aura, making her kneel on her hands and knees. The shock of energy that expelled from her was so powerful that it blasted Knuckles several feet away.

Shadow stood in utter surprise at the awful sneak attack. "What are you doing to her!? The same crap you pulled on Amy?!"

"N-No Cream!"

Shadow turned towards the source of the voice and saw Tails' shaking in fear as he watched his girlfriend explode in the same way the bat did, also dropping onto her hands and knees, groaning in pain. _How did I miss him attacking her too! Wh-what is he doing…_

Sonic chuckled nastily, his battered face twisting into a craze look. His charred trench coat flapped harshly from the sudden rush of wind that began to twirl around his form. Sparks of yellow energy started to flare and lick his body, making his blue fur twist into a familiar shade of gold. His one good eye narrowed as it made the switch from green to red. Finally he began to levitate mid-air, as the seven Chaos Emeralds circling the still forming Master Emerald, which was about half way complete at this point, started to revolve at a faster pace, shining more vividly.

Shadow growled, his fist shaking with rage. _They should have just listened to me and stayed away…_

"Or…" His body exploded in a blinding white-yellow light, as did Rouge and Cream. While Shadow looked on at the super charged hedgehog hovering like a god before him, Tails and Knuckles had their stunned sights on their loved ones, who were now hovering just like the golden hedgehog. They both had bright blood red eyes which sent chills down their spines.

"Just make them my slaves." Sonic chuckled, which in turn seemed to make both Cream and Rouge laugh with him, though it sounded disturbingly distorted. "Hehaha, wouldn't that make them my _friends_ now?"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

A feminine groan echoed through the air, though it was obviously not heard seeing as how the loud swooshing sounds coming from the center of the room overshadowed it.

"Uhh my head…ooohh…"

Rose coughed harshly from the dust particles that she accidentally inhaled upon her attempt to take in fresh air. She turned over on the glossy see-through floor, leaning on her left side but instantly regretted it as a sudden sharp pain exploded from her back from the quick movement. She waited a few moments until the pain passed before deciding that it was okay to move. Once she shifted into a sitting position, she slowly opened her eyes, looking around her surrounding area. She gasped at what she saw.

"It's… all glass…"

Indeed it was.. or it just looked like it. What was once a beautiful church was then turned into an awful wrecked abandoned church. Now, it went from that to a completely crystal glass-like structure. It looked like how the church was when it was whole, except it's all see-through, so one could now see the outside world. There was nothing beautiful outside though.

Just fire…

Rose peered below her and saw the molten lava that made its way far down the never ending abyss, taking smoldering rocks on its course down.

"Amazing isn't it."

The pink hedgehog's ears perked up at the sudden familiar voice. She turned around looking for the source. "Sonic? Was that you? Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

The slight tap on her arm caused her to jump in surprise, though she remained floored. She spun towards Sonic and was about to give him a piece of her mind but instead she gasped when her eyes landed on him. He looked okay despite the fact that he had a rather large cut across his left cheek. Not only was blood dripping from it, but said red substance was also dripping from a wound that was hidden under his pure yellow-gold bang, which hung down his forehead. But that's not what baffled her, oh no, it was his eyes.

They were the most beautiful shade of gold she had ever seen. "Sonic…"

Sonic, unaware of Rose's staring, turned from his sightseeing and faced her. He was not prepared for what he saw. _Holy chili-dogs she's beautiful…_

With her glistening emerald eyes and her disheveled wavy hair she was quite a sight to see. Rose inched her way closer to the blue hedgehog. She softly grasped his cut cheek, causing him to wince slightly as she then gently wiping the blood away. Her hand remained on his face as she continued to gaze at his golden orbs. She then began to lean forward and so did he as his eyes fluttered shut. They were now inches apart, both of them moistening their lips for what was about to come.

Then she turned his head to the side in rejection, planting a small chaste kiss on his left cheek, right above his cut.

"You're just too cute sometimes. You're bleeding by the way." She patted the blue hedgehog's right cheek before standing up.

Sonic looked up at her in disbelief as his mouth opened and closed a few times, akin to a fish.

Rose gave a girlish giggle as she then blew a kiss at his direction. The blue hedgehog shot upwards with a heavy frown across his face. "Y-you're…I…I…"

"I'm what?" She was face to face with him once more, almost as if she was trying to seduce him… or was he the one seeing it that way?

"…"

He said nothing.

"That's what I thought." She stated coolly, swiping her index finger from his chest all the way up his chin before winking at him then backing away.

Sonic's wide eyes then narrowed. "You know… how can you be so cute yet at the same time sexy and cruel? My Amy can't pull that crap all together!"

Rose shrugged. "Just a talent I guess. Maybe the other me can but you just never gave her a chance. Anyways, why do you just keep on changing colors? From purple to golden fur or bangs or blank eyes to red and now freaking gold!"

"My eyes are gold now?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet! I guess I'm just that awesome!" Sonic boosted with a grin that almost literally touched his eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we look for the Chaos Emeralds? I mean we are at the church… it just looks a lot different…"

Sonic looked around the area and finally realized that they were on top of the church, except the top now had uhh another top? _What the?! Was another roof added to this thing?!_

"We seem to be at the top of the church, you know where I saved you and the others from the lightening pole fall." He pointed to said pole. "However, as you can see, there is another floor added to it… on top of the freaking pole. How is that possible?!"

Rose groaned in irritation, not really caring about the stupid structure of the church. This whole day and all this hell was seriously getting on her last nerve. "Who cares, let's just get downstairs! The Emeralds have to be down where we left them floating last time right?" She turned around and began marching towards the stairway but stopped when a hand grasped her left arm.

"Wait Amy…" Rose whipped around with a slightly irk look on her face before twisting into a perplexed one when she noticed the blue hedgehog's serious expression.

"I'm stalling…"

Rose's head tilted sideways in confusion. "Stalling? For what?"

Sonic sighed, releasing her arm before wiping the blood from his forehead. "Look...I'm not showing it right now but I'm weak…very weak."

Rose looked at him with concern now. "What? Why? You were fine-"

"Before I ran across the ocean at light speed, got blasted by some kind of energy blast, transformed a few times, then ripped through time and space to get us here. Do you understand now?"

"…Oh…"

Sonic grumbled before he sat down on the glossy floor once more, the pink hedgehog following his lead shortly after.

"So what do we do then…I can't do this without you!"

Sonic smiled half-heartedly. "Don't worry. With the device you're Tails made me I should be up and running in about ten minutes. That is unless those Emeralds discover us…"

"Okay." Rose whispered, her gaze now focusing on the clear floor. Then she realized something.

"Hey… we can see through this-"

"No shit."

Rose's eyes narrowed akin to slits. "Let me finish! Anyways, look if we can see through this, why can't we see the Emeralds through here?" She pointed to the glass floor, pressing her index finger on it.

"Hmm good point…" Sonic said as he leaned against a crystal-clear support column while remaining seated. "Maybe they moved since then."

"Maybe."

A few minutes of silence followed before one of them dared to speak.

"So… why do you do it?"

Rose, who was staring off space, snapped back in to focus upon hearing the blue hedgehog.

"What do you mean?"

"W-why do you tease me so much? There is more to it isn't there…I can see it. In the way you stare at me." There he said it… well he implied it.

Rose, with her sights now being the floor, blushed horribly. "Then why ask?"

"Because it's not cool!" He snapped.

"Well I can't help it sometimes!" She snapped back, her gaze now burning into his. She then turned away once more. "Your just…It's just I'm beginning to understand why _Amy _loves you so much. From the way you described her back at Miles home, it was pretty much obvious she is. And well your uhh-" She faked a cough, trying to hide a rather powerful blush from consuming her face. She really didn't want to voice her feelings but since he asked and this might be the last moment they have together, whether it be that they live or die, she felt that he deserved to know. _I mean I have been very mean to him…like stringing him along._ "Affecting me too." And it was out.

Sonic said nothing for well over a minute. "Starting to love me?" He wasn't facing her when he asked the question.

The pink hedgehog snorted, a sound he quickly learned she loved to make. "Don't push it. It's more like _like _you…or more of a crush." That was as far as she was willing to go. There was no way in hell that she was going to admit that she was literally seconds away from kissing him on the lips not too long ago. She already felt guilty enough that she even said as much as she did. _Oh Shadow, I need to be with you again…_

Sonic chuckled, making Rose gawk at him incredulity.

"It's okay. It's been a wild ride hasn't it?" He said, giving her a million dollar smile that would melt a girl's heart. "You have Shadow and I have my own Rose right?"

The pink hedgehog, though stunned at his response, smiled brightly at the blue hero's understanding words. "Right."

"Heh, I'm glad I met you Rose Amy. You're really something else yet still the same!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Rose laughed genuinely before sliding her way over his resting spot and giving him an odd yet familiar bone crushing hug, which Sonic gladly returned. Once the pink hedgehog released him, she wacked him upside his head making him wince in pain.

"And I swear if we make it out of this and you dare speak of this to Shadow . ."

Sonic waved his hands frantically in defense as a comical expression appeared on his face. "Yeah! Don't worry! I wouldn't dare!" _Sheesh, and there is Amy Rose._

"Good." She huffed out and smiled once more.

"Okay, I think I'm good to go."

Sonic stood up, arching his back in a stretching motion before jumping up and down in order to shake off the numb feeling running down his legs. "Let's go."

Rose nodded as they both made their way to the staircase. On their way down, with Sonic taking the lead, they looked in awe at the clear glass structure that seemed to go miles deep. After a few minutes, they began to realize that they weren't getting anywhere. It was almost as if they never moved once they entered the stairway.

"Sonic, we're not getting anywhere!"

"I figured. There must be some kind of loop or something keeping us trapped here." Sonic jerked his head, gesturing towards his back. "Hop on; I'll see if I could burst us out of here."

Rose hastily nodded and climbed on, making sure that her arms were tightly secure around his waist. The blue hedgehog took his running stance before taking off at a rather slow jogging pace but to his dismay, he quickly noticed that he wasn't getting anywhere still. With a heavy frown gracing his lips he began to run at a much faster pace, hoping that this would solve the problem. It didn't.

"What are you doing!? Just run as fast as you can! You said it yourself we are looping!" the pink hedgehog clinging on his back hollered, nearly blowing the blue one's eardrums.

Sonic responded to that with his actions as he broke right through the sound barrier at supersonic speed. A loud roaring sound echoed throughout the stairway, the sonic boom the blue hedgehog created clearly beginning to affect his surroundings; it still wasn't enough.

So Sonic entered light speed just as he did when he crossed the ocean not too long ago. Finally results were shown as tearing sounds began to echo through both the hedgehog's ears. _Looks like I have to do it again to get out of here…_

Three

Two

One!

"Chaos Warp!" once the command escaped his lips, a large tear appeared ahead of him, swallowing both of the hedgehog's whole in an instant.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 14 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

The sound of howling wind was the first thing both the hedgehog's heard upon winking into the new environment as the very same wind nearly blasted both of them off their feet. Luckily Sonic used the crystal ring on his wrist to channel Chaos energy on his feet to keep them both grounded. Rose slipped off the blue hero's back, making sure to still keep her arms around his waist as to not let the powerful wild current take her to who knows where.

"Whoa this is crazy!" Sonic shouted, though he doubted the pink hedgehog could hear him, as his golden eyes watered from the strong breeze that attacked his face, never stopping its assault. Once his vision adapted to the area's setting, he was able to see clearly and quickly focused his sights on the shimmering lights around him. The colors of the lights matched that of six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic eyes enlarged as he finally noticed that the clear floor was reflecting the-

"Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic's eyes shot upwards and sure enough the jewels were there, gleaming as bright as ever, hovering and rotating slowly. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to affect his body as they usually did seeing as how his stomach wasn't lurching all over the place.

"_**Whaaatt brringggs youuuu herrree hedgeeehogggg…"**_

_Hey, I recognize that voice! _

Sonic glared at the six Emeralds above him, preparing himself for the worse yet still hoping for the best. _Here goes nothing. _"I want to return to my world, the universe I belong to!"

A loud hissing chuckle blared throughout the crystal-clear church, which the Emeralds had turned into its home. "_**Whhhhattt youuuu wannntttt?! Whatttt abbboouutt whaattt WEEE wannnttt!?"**_

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "What do you all want?!" He hollered his question, making sure it was loud enough to be heard.

"_**Youuuu foollll! Our brroothhherrrr!" **_the snake hissing-like voice boomed out, making the very church tremble in fear.

_Brother? Oh! _"Oh you mean the missing red emerald! Uhh what if I told you all that I could return your missing brother if you allow me to return to my world and retrieve it?!"

The church stopped vibrating. _Hmm that's a good sign._

"_**Howwww doooo weee knoooowww weee cannn thrrrussttt yooouuuuu!"**_

"Heh, you're right, you don't know if ya'll can. But how about I make ya'll a deal ehhh! If the emerald is not here within one day, this world…you can have it!"

Rose froze. "Are you crazy!?"

"Just trust me will you…" Sonic hissed at the pink hedgehog, quickly silencing her.

A loud rumble rocked the church once more, slightly cracking the floor below them.

"_**Thrrreeee houuurssss…**__"_

"What?! Three! Come on! Why not at least twelve or hell even six!?"

A deep nasty chuckle echoed once more, giving the blue hedgehog the impression that they were not going to change their minds.

"_**Youuuu arrreee innnn noooo posssittion toooo neeegootiiiaaatttee!" **_their voice boomed out, clearly angry that an insignificant hedgehog would try to bargain with them in the first place.

Sonic contemplated his options for a few seconds and saw that there really wasn't any other way around this. But the hedgehog had faith so he was going to do it. _Besides, I'm the fasting thing alive! I should be able to finish this mission well under the set time limit!_

"Deal! So now take me back!"

Suddenly the whole church began to lurch and shake about, more violent than ever, sending tremors down the hedgehogs' spines. Shortly after, the scenery started to shift, turn and swirl in radical directions. Soon the entire church was gone and they were now in some kind of distorted world where everything was either black or white. The only things around were both the hedgehogs and the six Emeralds, which were still spinning wildly above them. Everything was now quiet. Rose was in absolute panic at this point, as evident from the way she was clinging on to the blue hedgehog's arm while Sonic himself remained calm, knowing that panicking wouldn't help their situation.

"_**Hedgehog…" **_the Emeralds' voice was now very clear, but they still kept their usual demonic tone. "_**If you don't bring our brother, the red one, back to us-to this world in three hours' time, you WILL find that not only will we devour this world, be yours will be added!"**_

"How will I know when my time is up?"

"_**Oh you will know…**_"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New chapter on the day after Christmas! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it and guess what? I can't believe i'm gonna say this but...there is about 4 chapter left! =)<strong>_

_**Kinda sad to say that too =( I really enjoyed this despite it not getting a lot of notice. I'm not gonna lie, it discourages me and slows me down but I vowed to finish this and so I will! **_

_**I really hope all my readers (if you stuck around) have enjoyed it so far and will enjoy the rest.**_

_** if I don't post another chapter this year, I hope you all had a MARRY CHRISTMAS AND DO HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**I hope to see you all in 2014!**_

_**Til next time!**_

_**(Posted 12-26-2013)**_

_**~Gater~**_


	17. A Hero's Return (True Blue)

**A/N: I don't know if at some point I scared away my reader but if I didn't, I might now because from here on out, there IS going to be _Dragon Ball Z_ influence. Let's face it, once these character's start using the super forms, it just crosses to that direction (Well I like to write it that way at least and it's hard for me not too). Heck, most probably noticed it was already there during the fighting parts I wrote way back in the beginning. Anyways, I hope to keep you all here since well, you're already almost at the end =P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Hero's Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well then, let's get this party started!"<p>

The next thing Shadow knew, he was sailing across the city as Sonic's fist became met his face. His movement ceased when a super powered foot connected with his stomach, sending him soaring to the pavement, which he met full force as a sickening crunching sound followed shortly after.

Super Sonic landed near the black hedgehog's prone form, smirking nastily. "Should have been paying more attention Hehehaha!" He cackled loudly as he flared his aura around him and shot off back to the skyscraper that hosted the reforming red Master Emerald. Once he took his place back under the large Emerald, he turned his attention to the spaced out pink hedgehog, who hasn't move one inch since he first landed on the building. _Hmmm let's have her do something shall we…_

"Rose…"

Upon hearing her last name called, her dull red eyes illuminated as if she were a robot with an off and on switch. "Yes Sonic?"

He chuckled. "Be a sweetheart and come over here." He beckoned her towards him, which she obediently did. Once within reach, he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it lightly, shooting a soft yet powerful burst of golden corrupted Chaos energy into her body, making her shutter and groan with pleasure. Her pink fur shifted to gold-yellow as a powerful red crackling aura surrounded her entire body. Her quills lengthen, slightly passing her shoulders as a sudden ear piercing scream bursted from her lungs.

"Oh god! What a rush!" Amy shouted ecstatically, finally coming to life. She felt amazing, almost like she was reborn! She removed her hand from Sonic's, slowly admiring her body as if she was actually seeing for the first time. Her body was now cladded in a tight red battle suit which were accompanied by a pair of black leather boots. Her arms remained bare.

_Oh…I guess I can have what I want after all! The Master Emerald must have given me more power! Haha Imagine what I can do once it's complete!_

"So my darling master, how will I serve you?" Amy asked while leaning against the twisted hedgehog's form, which most certainly pleased him.

_I so like this! _He thought, a mad cackling sound escaping from his lips. "Hmm I want you to dispose of Shadow the hedgehog once and for all. Make it painful..."

Amy giggled wickedly. "As you wish…" With that said, she lovingly blew a kiss at her new master as she then flipped and twirled her body off the roof, dive bombing towards the unconscious black hedgehog below.

Sonic laughed once more as he raised both his hands, eyeing them with interest as they snap and crackled with foul energy. "Boy do I just _love _fucking with other's emotions…"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Uhh Cr-Cream… are you okay…"

"Never better…"

"Are y-you sure?"

Tails was scared. The way the rabbit was stalking towards him was akin to how one would stalk its prey before pouncing on them. Her tan fur now had a gold-ish tint to it, making her white ruffled t-shirt glow brightly. Her warm light brown eyes were now a malicious blood red color that sent chills down the fox's spine, literally, since he was shaking like he just took a dip in the Arctic Ocean. Lastly, her soft long bunny ears that usually hung lifelessly down her back were now twirled together into a long braid, hanging loosely over her right shoulder.

In other words, in Tails mind, she looks-

"Hot…" Too bad that she was pretty much willing to kill him.

Cream chuckled, a small spark of Chaos energy exploding from her hand, shooting straight pass the fox's head, nearly taking it off. "You think so? Then why don't you come over here…"

Tails shook his head furiously, backing away from the possessed rabbit, trying to think of something. _Come on! I'm supposed to be a genius!_

"Come on Tails… come over here so _I CAN KILL YOU_!" Her calm expression turned into a craze look as she lunged at the poor fox, who fortunately dove out of the way.

Tails began to crawl backwards as the persistent super charged bunny stalked towards him yet again.

_S-Sonic…I'm scared…_

Tails has faced many things in his life that would scare any grown man shitless. The blue hedgehog was usually always with him at those times for support but there were also times that he couldn't be. This was one of those times. Though he had learned to face things alone long ago this… what was in front of him, he could not. _Even if I could do something… I wouldn't want to… I can't hurt her…_

Unfortunately, if he didn't act fast, _he_ was going to be the one to get hurt.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Knuckles was pissed, no that's an understatement, he was downright furious! He didn't and refused to back away when the bat was stalking towards him and boy did he regret it. A golden aura had hugged her form after the blinding light had vanished, revealing her new transformed state. Her green jewel orbs, which had been twisted into a nasty shade of crimson, burned into his violet ones, clearly warning him that he should back away from her but he didn't. Her white fur, which was now a goldish-cream color, warned him that she was super charged with Chaos energy, despite the bat never having a super form to begin with, yet he still didn't budge. Her pointed angled ears, giving her a devilish appearance, was yet another warning but still the stubborn echidna didn't move. Oh yeah he was rewarded for his stubbornness alright… well if you can call a white boot to the face a reward anyways. It hurt like crazy.

"Come on Knuxie, should me what you are made of." The bat taunted with a malicious smile that reached her eyes.

"Rouge… you do know that you are being controlled right? Remember? Sonic? So snap out of it!" The echidna growled out, holding his heavily bruised right cheek.

The bat chuckled smoothly. "I know he is."

Knuckles looked at her incredulity. "Then why are you not fighting it!?"

She laughed once more. "That's simple sweetie." Her left hand flared with pure red Chaos energy. "Why fight something that you _like!" _

She fired her attack directly at the red echidna; however said echidna was ready for this and hurled himself out of the way. What he didn't expect was the sudden appearance of the bat's right boot to the skull, marking it the second time he receive direct contact with her foot. Kunckles felt completely dazed at this point. He knew Rouge's kicks were very powerful, since he had firsthand experience with them, so adding Chaos energy to those kicks made them even more deadly. Once he regained his bearings, he glared at the evil smiling influenced bat, who was yet again stalking him, waiting for him to make a mistake to catch him off guard. He took a quick glance at the huge forming Master Emerald on the skyscraper above and noticed the seven Chaos Emeralds hovering around the evil hedgehog.

That's when an idea hit him. He then smirked.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Ugh…"

He stirred awake, his head pounding consistently from the unbearable pain running through it. It didn't help that the rest of his body was receiving the same treatment seeing as how he was practically smack down on a part of concrete in the heart of the city of Station Square. The black hedgehog never anticipated the surprise attack from the foul blue hedgehog as he had already been distracted by the underhanded attack on two of his companions. He didn't know exactly what the blue devil did to them, but from the looks of how their eyes converted to red, he suspected that he did something similar to what he did to the pink hedgehog, who he had last seen on top of the skyscraper. His first attempt in rising on all fours was fruitless as the everlasting body ache prevented him for doing so. However he knew he had to breakthrough or everything he knew and loved would be history. _Sides, I have to get back to Rose… can't give up… not while I'm still breathing…_

He lolled sideways before finally being able to roll on his back. His dazed red eyes remained focused on the bright sky above, the evening sun burning down on his dark furred skin. He groaned once more as he dared to again attempt to stand up straight. This time he was fortunately successful in perching on all fours which was a good first step. That's when he heard it; the sound of clicking footsteps akin to a pair of cowboy boots thumping against a hard surface. It started at a leisure stride before advancing in rhythm, sending a sense of urgency, no more like a given warning that if he didn't mov-

His train of thoughts were put to a stop as pure adrenaline rushed in him, giving him the will power to leap out of the incoming spiked hammer that could have very well ended him then and there.

"Huh?!"

Again he dove out of the way of said large hammer, which he now noticed had a golden aura surrounding its form. He didn't even get a chance to see just who was attacking him since the user of the weapon was pretty much nothing but a golden blur to the naked eye. Just then a surprise angled swing almost took him away, however since the black hedgehog usually acted first then thought later in these situations, he was able to avoid the attack by jumping on top of the flat side of the hammer, pressing down against it before expertly springing off to the other side of his enemy.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

Shadow froze, his back still facing away from his new enemy, whose voice he instantly recognized upon hearing it. _No… it can't be her…_

The black hedgehog turned and to his dismay, it was who he thought it was but she looked different what with her new attire and all. Most noticeable was her fur, its usually pink coloring now being replaced by yellowish-gold. _She's in her super form…_

"What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost." She joked, an unsettling giggle bursting from her lips shortly after.

"Rose-"

"It's Amy!" She sneered, her brief anger causing her golden aura to come to life once more.

"Amy… This isn't you…Let's not do this!"

She laughed as she twirled her spiked huge hammer by the halt, never letting it drop to the ground. "You don't have a choice _Shaddy-Boy_."

Shadow cringed, clearly not liking that awful nickname that the twisted blue hedgehog usually called him was now being used by his lover's counterpart. _Sometimes I wish their voices weren't identical…_

"Heart Breaker!" A golden heart shaped blast of energy was hurled at the unprepared wide eyed black hedgehog, who took the attack head first, sending him sailing across the shattered streets below; fortunately, he was able to regain his composure midflight. The female hedgehog was on him not even seconds later as she used that ridiculously big hammer to continuously try to get a direct hit on him, hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible.

"Chaos Bolt!"

"Shit! She knows that move too?!" Shadow, knowing how powerful that attack was, thought quickly and used his newly acquired move, 'Chaos Reflect', to redirect the blast right back at her, which she carelessly swatted away while running at a breakneck speed with her hammer held up high. _I can't face her in my current state! I have to transform also…Pfft with all the Chaos energy laying around here it shouldn't be a problem._

With that in mind, the black hedgehog was able to yet again avoid another swing of her hammer by leaping sky high and then landing behind her. Amy smirked knowingly as she performed a roundhouse kick, nailing Shadow in the stomach, causing him to gasp and grab his assaulted area. The super hedgehog used this to her advantage by slapping her free hand on the back of his exposed head, release a devastating Heart Breaker, thus grounding him painfully in the pavement.

She smiled wickedly as she prepared to complete her mission however to her amazement, a sudden hand shot up from below and grabbed the round end of the hammer, putting a stop to the finishing blow.

Then a golden aura akin to her own flared around her enemy, producing a wild explosion around their surrounding area.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

As far back as he could remember, maybe since the day he was born, he has been serving his ancestors by protecting the Master Emerald from any harm. Therefore he knew a lot more about all the mystical jewels than anybody else. Imagine his surprise when a certain blue hedgehog was the one to discover the ability to transform using the Chaos Emeralds. He had always known that the seven jewels had massive amount of power, it's just that he didn't know that when one collected them all, they could utilize all its power and center it to one particular source, that being one's own self. Sonic was the one that had shown him the super transformation and when he did, the echidna berated himself for not being the one to make such a discovery. It was an insult since _he_ isthe guardian of all the jewels and at the time he wanted nothing more than to ram his fist down the cocky hedgehog's throat, even though he knew that he really did nothing wrong. But over time, as he grew to befriend the blue hedgehog, he realized that it didn't matter. If he never met him he would still be clueless to this day since most of the old literature written on the ancient tablets, which were hidden deep within the Mystic Ruins, were too faded to read and understand.

Even with all his knowledge added to what Sonic had shown him, he still didn't understand back then why the hedgehog was able to transform so easily while he always struggled with it. It just didn't make since! He had more than enough Chaos Energy within him so why couldn't he do it just as easily as Sonic? He was near the Master Emerald all day, every day! So one day he had enough and decided to get answers by marching down the fox's house and demand for Sonic to stand still so he could get a reading on his Chaos energy level. To his astonishment, he found out that the hedgehog was literarily a walking Chaos Emerald! There wasn't a cell in his body that didn't have some trace of Chaos energy. However not too long ago, he learned from the Shadow from another universe that all that power came with a price. Every living thing on this planet had some amount of Chaos energy within them, but having too much and adding on to it by using the Chaos Emeralds, which were pure Chaos, was like adding more fuel to the fire. Eventually after continuous use, one could simply overload and pretty much explode. Though he was thankful that he wasn't at any risk for an overloading episode, he also felt that he was cursed because the limited amount of Chaos energy impaired him from transforming without difficulty.

But this was not the case here. Sonic's evil counterpart had pretty much flooded the city with Chaos energy, so transforming was well within his power. So transform he did when he saw that he was getting his ass handed to him by a certain possessed bat-girl.

"Finally going to get serious huh Knuxie?" She cooed as she stared at the super echidna, who now sported a pinkish-red fur color.

Knuckles just frowned, not liking this situation one bit. _It's very strange that she is acting like she is doing this out her own will. Has Sonic become that powerful?_

"We don't have to do this bat-girl. You seem to be in control so why not use that power to help us stop Sonic?!"

Rouge's ruby eyes narrowed, her hands beginning to tint a dark green as she calmly sauntered towards her enemy, her aura igniting on the way. "You just don't get it do you? I want to fight you! I want to use the gift my master has given me to defeat you so he may finally get what he so rightfully deserves! And that's universal domination!"

Knuckles reacted quickly as soon as the bat fired her Chaos energy attack by deflecting it with a super charged fist, sending it right back at her. She hastily leaped out of the way before bursting at full speed towards him, readying her signature high heel kick in which the echidna counter by catching it, shoving it to the side, then proceeding to deliver a big fist to the chest. Unfortunately the bat did a counter of her own by lifting her foot head high, making her opponent's fist come in contact with her heavy boot, creating a staggering mini earthquake around them. They both broke apart shortly after, rushing towards each other yet again, colliding in a series of attacks with Knuckles using his fists while Rouge used her feet and legs.

"Black Wave"

"Thunder Arrow!"

Both signature moves clashed against each other creating a wild explosion that rumbled hundreds of feet away.

"Universe domination? Are you listening to yourself! You almost sound as crazy as that lunatic you call your master!"

Rouge growled deeply, strongly disliking the insult to her and her master as she dashed madly at the echidna, who just waited for her patiently.

Knuckles threw his fist as soon as she was within touching distance, but to his amazement the bat vanished seconds before he could make contact as she then delivered a sideways kick from behind his skull, sending him flying in the air, eyes fully shut from the pain the hit caused. _She must have used Chaos Control, which she normal can never even do. Dear god does she have all of the bastard's moves now?_

"Chaos Bolt!"

Knuckles eyes widen in panic as he barely avoid the attack by doing a mid-air-twirl instinctively, coming at a stand-still as he was still in the air from her last successful attack. Knuckles, surprised that he was hovering in the air instantly recovered his composure upon realizing that since he was in his super form, he could indeed fly. _Duh how could I forget!_

Rouge, who glared with pure malice, reached his level and took an aerial fighting stance.

"So we are taking this to the air now huh?"

Knuckles grimaced, getting ready to reply but a terribly frightened scream caught his attention. The echidna whipped his head around to the source and his eyes widened upon seeing who cried out.

"Tails!"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX UNIVERSE 1 XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Tails did the only thing he could think of at this moment. That was run as fast as his legs would allow him too. Eventually he had to use his namesakes to propel him to go at a higher speed. Unfortunately he knew all too well that his girlfriend-turned-enemy was simply toying with him.

The fox could literally feel the rabbit's gleaming crimson eyes burning at his skull as he continued to run for his very life from her rapid fire Chaos energy based attacks.

"Ohhhh honeyyy! Why don't you stand _STILL_!?"

"Why so you can kill me!?" the fox hollered back, daring not to look back or stop for even a second.

"That's the point silly!"

Tails' groaned at both her reply and the burning pain that his strained leg muscles were giving him from overuse… or was it lack of use? _Man, I wish I was as fast as Sonic! _Suddenly, Tails was instantly blown away by a powerful gust of wind which sent him air-borne, causing him to wail his arms manically in attempt to stop his decent from the sky. The fox would have used his tails to hover back down, but those were also strained from overuse. If he didn't stop his fall, and boy was it a long fall, he was as good as dead. That's went he heard a voice that perked his ears up.

"Tails! Listen to me! Call upon the Chaos Emeralds power! Maybe you can transfo-"

Unfortunate the owner of the familiar voice wasn't able to finish his sentence as he got silence by a large white boot to the face, sending him far away from the fox's position, who was seconds away from his death.

Cream just watched with gleeful blood red eyes as he went down, waiting for his contact with the hard concrete.

_Oh no this is the end ohgodohgodohgod!_

That's when he saw it… a blazing pink and blue blur passing by him for a split second before the blur returned this time only one color.

_Blue._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, you already know who it is...the hedgehog that's been missing since the end chapter 4 (damn that's so long ago.) I never originally intended for him to be missing for so long but ehh that's just what ended up happening. **

**Anyways, here are the names that just came to mind for the possessed rabbit, bat, and hedgehog.**

_**Crazy Cream (Super Cream) (I laughed at this XD)**_

_**Enlightened Rouge (Super Rouge)**_

_**Corrupted**** Amy (Super Amy)**_

**Don't ask me why, that's just what came to mind =P**

**Well, til next time! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**(Posted 1-3-2014)**_

**~Gater~**


	18. Super Sonic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Sonic<strong>

* * *

><p>He Jumps.<p>

He Dives.

He Catches.

He Rolls.

He Lands.

He did it so fast that no one saw nothing more than a blue blur. He held the fox, who was shaking like a leaf, in his arms tightly, one reason being for his safety and the other to bring comfort. The fox pulled his face from his savior's rapidly thumping chest and looked upwards to come face to face with a bright but slightly tired friendly smile.

"Hey there buddy…sorry I was late for the party…"

"S-Sonic? Is that really you?" He was still a bit dazed from the fall.

The hedgehog's smile brightened as he placed the fox on his feet. "Of course it is! Do I look that differe-oh… it's the weird gold eyes and bang huh?"

"No, not really… I just can't believe it's really you… I thought you were gone for good…"

Sonic chuckled warmly, ruffling his adopted brother's head, tousling his hair all over the place, making the fox smile.

"Oh _Mister Sonic…_I'm so glad you can make it here…" greeted a familiar voice that should have sounded genuinely considering who the speaker was. But it didn't. It sounded disturbingly sarcastic.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned towards the owner of the voice and noticed the rabbit who he knew so well...look so _different_ and just _not_ right. _Didn't she drop that mister crap long ago anyways?_

Instead of responding to the rabbit's odd greeting he decided to momentary take a look around and analyzing the situation before trying to get some answers. Of course, immediately he spotted the state the city was in, since that was kinda hard to miss when standing right in the middle of it. He only saw several people within his sight however they were no more than empty corpses. He frowned with pure disgust before turning around, ignoring the rest of the destruction in order to find anything else unusual. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of a pinkish-red blur clashing with a white-goldish one, each never giving in. His eyes then shifted upwards towards the right and that's when he saw it. The blue-turned-gold devil himself, with his eyes calmly shut, floating high upon the tallest skyscraper in the city. The seven Chaos Emeralds were elegantly spinning around his form, gleaming brilliantly along with what looked like a larger Emerald akin to the-

"Master Emerald… why is it red Tails? Is it tainted?"

The fox shook his head even though he was kinda behind his older brother. "Uhh it is the Master Emerald and it is tainted, but that's not the reason why it's red. That's just how the jewel looks like since it's the one from the alternate universe the other you came from."

"I see…I take it it was somehow shattered and now he's trying to put it together right?"

Tails nodded in confirmation. "Yup."

Sonic sighed, not liking the situation one bit so far. _Man and I was kinda hoping I could at least take a thirty minute nap before getting down to business._ "Where are the others?"

The hedgehog heard a heavily sigh from the fox, obviously indicating that what he was about to say was more bad news. "Knuckles is fighting Rouge, who is currently under the control of Sonic, who also took control of both Amy and…_her…"_ when he said 'her' he pointed a trembling finger at his girlfriend, who smiled a little _too _brightly at him, her aura spiking maliciously.

Sonic cringed at the words 'Amy' and 'Control' in the same sentence. _Darn, I was gone for far too long!_

"Okay…I got it... but hey, where is Shadow? Did he ever come to?"

"Yeah he did! I just don't know where he is…hmmm now that I think of it, I don't know where Amy went to either! She was up next to the other you on the skyscraper!" That's when he suddenly saw a pink figure running towards the downtown city area at an alarming rate. "Oh there she is!" Tails pointed.

Sonic's eyes fluttered to the side, indeed seeing a pink hedgehog running the opposite direction from where he and the fox were. "No… that's not our Amy…" He didn't panic; he knew where she was most likely going. _That must mean that Shadow in somewhere in that direction. I'm sure Shadow can take care of his own wife now can't he?_

Tails eyes widen. "Oh wow! Is that Shadow's Amy? Cool! I'd like to meet her!" He said excitedly however he quickly sobered up once he realized that now was not the time for meet and greets.

"Heh, right after this mess is cleaned up you sure can…" Sonic replied before turned his attention to the female rabbit who was suddenly staring at him…in a very creepy way.

Cream tilted her head sideways questionably. "So _Mister Sonic, _can you please step out of the way so I can fulfil my master's request?"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Attacking someone that looked like his Rose was just not within his will power. He had only transformed so he could at least live to see another day seeing as how the pink-turned-gold hedgehog had only one goal in mind. To end him, accomplishing her master's wishes. So instead of attacking her he simply tried to evade her but every single time he did he couldn't help but ask himself how much longer could he keep this up. When he originally came here, he had only one thing in mind and that was to finish Sonic off once and for all. However at that time, he had thought that he was ready to go one on one with him, even after the awful beating the hedgehog had given him the previous day. Now he regretted it. He was absolutely spent to the point that he was hanging on his last leg while in the middle of his fight with his wife's possessed counterpart. She was relentless with her attacks, using everything from her master's Chaos Bolts to his Chaos Control and his ridiculously over powered Wind Blades. Even while in his super form, he still was completely outclassed and honestly… he was tired. He was so tired that he was beginning to feel like he was really going to fail.

"What's wrong? Getting tired already?" The female golden hedgehog taunted, letting loose yet another Heart Breaker, which catches him on the chest, sending exploding shockwaves everywhere. As the debris caused by the attack cleared, Shadow could be seen on his hands and knees, trying to get air down his lunges since the attack had winded him. It was a miracle that he was still in his transformed state.

Shadow's form flickered between cream-gold and black, his aura fading slightly before flaring back up, determination alone keeping him from reverting back to his normal state. "Damn it…" he cursed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Amy chuckled nastily, her spiked hammer now strapped behind her back. "I can end your pain you know… just lay down and-" Her bright red eyes widened as a powerful surprised kick sent her skidding down the city streets.

"Shadow!"

The hedgehog choked, completely shocked at the voice he just heard. Though their voices are identical, he now just realized that _hers _was less high pitched and more mature than the one from this world. _It… it can't… R-Rose?_

His question was answered once he felt a pink blurred form tackle his, clutching to his battered chest like her life depended on it. A single tear escaped his left eye as he felt tears that were not his own cascading down against him. He pulled hurried, with trembling hands, pushed her gently backwards to get a good look at her face just to make sure that this wasn't a cruel joke. He wasn't disappointed.

Her watered emerald orbs gazed at his own, making him swallow a terse laughter that threatened to slip out of his busted lips, which were caked with his own dry blood. She smiled weakly at the poor state he was in as she wiped the clotted blood from his lips, not knowing exactly what to say now that they were reunited. So instead, she just brought him into another more proper hug in which he returned eagerly.

"S-shouldn't we have kissed like in those movies you like so much and force me to watch?" He teased, refusing to release his hold on his wife.

Rose choked out a dried laugh. "No, I think we should save that for later." She then smirked even though the black hedgehog couldn't see it. "Besides, now I kinda realize how silly it would look. You wouldn't want me to burst out laughing during the kiss huh?"

"Pfft, now you realize it!" He laughed out.

Rose just smiled genuinely before pulling away so he could see it, patted his right cheek affectionately.

"Cheap shot bitch, let's see you try that again…"

Both the seated hedgehog whipped around to see the possessed hedgehog smirk maliciously, her crimson eyes shimmering curiously at the turn of events.

Rose frowned, obviously not liking the insult. "So this is the other me…she's somehow different from what I was told."

Shadow snorted while standing up, the pink hedgehog following his lead. "She's not like that at all. Sonic corrupted her and some of the others from this universe."

Rose growled, having already seen the evil hedgehog on the highest skyscraper in the city while making her way to the worn out hedgehog. "Yeah…I knew there was something fishy going on around here when I saw Cream looking very strange when Sonic dropped me off."

Shadow's raised a brow, though it looked weird since he was currently facing away from the pink hedgehog. No way was he going to take his eyes off the super hedgehog before him.

"Sonic? Surely you mean his counterpart?"

Rose smiled warmly, liking that her husband caught on quickly. "Sure is and I gotta tell you he's amazing!" Shadow's brow twitched, not liking how she worded that, in which the pink hedgehog waving her hands comically, trying to reassure that she met it in the friendliest manner. "It's not what you think! God stop being so jealous!"

Shadow grunted, letting it slide for now as they had more important mattered to deal with. "So where is he now?"

Rose jerked her thumb back towards the direction she came from not too long ago. "Probably dealing with crazy Cream, since he just left me near there."

If the situation wasn't so bad Shadow probably would have laughed at 'Crazy Cream'. Just then Shadow's aura depleted, indicating that his time in his transformed state was up.

Amy smirked as her eyes widened in a show of false shock, liking how things were going in her favor. "Uh oh looks like your times up!"

Shadow took an uneasy step back, shoving Rose protectively behind him, readying to fight to the very end even if he knew he was pretty much useless at this point.

That's when a certain trench coat wearing hedgehog snapped his eyes open.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Heyyyy there little rabbit… take it easy…"

Our blue hero can handle a lot of things. He's taken on huge robots made by a mad scientist, fought other worldly beings that were easily hundreds if not thousands of times taller than him. However this…this was horrible. _I mean how do you beat something so… cute…?_

"_Mister Sonic,_ my fight is not with you….so just MOVE!" The hedgehog and fox literally squealed at the demonic way Crazy Cream shouted, almost having a heart attack then and there.

Sonic shivered as he stepped back, using one of his arms to push his buddy behind him as the super charged rabbit slowly made her way to them.

"S-Sonic, I swear this is the scariest shit I've ever seen and believe me I thought I've seen worse!" Tails said, shocking the blue hedgehog as he couldn't remember a time he heard his little brother swear.

"I second that…" Sonic agreed.

Cream's aura suddenly blew up, scattering pieces of debris all over the place as her pace increased an in alarming rate until she broke into an full fledge run that can almost put Sonic's speed to shame. Sonic was fortunately quicker as he grabbed the fox beside him and drove to the right, narrowly escaping the super powered rabbit's fist.

"Chaos Bolt!"

"Holy balls!" Sonic hollered in incredulity, not believing that the usually innocent rabbit can know such a dangerous attack.

Tails, though confused at his friend's odd choice of words, shut his eyes waiting certain death.

"Oh man it's coming too fast!"

Sonic suddenly smirked as his body erupted in an awesome shade of gold-yellow, showering both him and his buddy in a bath of pure Chaos energy as the attack the rabbit fired made direct contact with them, most likely blinding anybody within the city momentarily.

"However, it's not too fast for the fastest thing on two legs!" His voice sounded like an echo as Sonic, now bathed in all gold, was revealed unharmed along with Tails, who was surround in a protective yellow bubble. Lightening crackled around his body as his once golden eyes had now shifted to a soft red that were so unlike his counterpart's malicious ones. His feet and crystal ring pulsed every often as he began to levitated off the ground, the extreme amount of power almost overwhelming him. _This is insane…it feels…so different…so pure…_

His slack bang whipped wildly as his brilliant aura expanded, the power coursing through him filling him with so much pure Chaos energy that surely if any negative Chaos energy had touched him it would perish Immediately. Once he regained control of his emotions, he spoke.

"Man… I've transformed so many times before…but never like this! This is incredible! Now you can _really _call me Super Sonic!"

Tails gawked at his brother in awe while Cream, though completely unfazed by the transformation, looked at him curiously.

That's when another golden aura in the far distance also came to life, catching the rabbit, the fox, and the hedgehog's attention.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Damn it how can he be alive! I cannot allow this…this imposter to remain in the living!" The twisted hedgehog bellowed furiously as his aura exploded, his trench coat mysteriously changing from blood red to a bright white while his golden quills lengthened upwards, becoming slightly needle sharp on the ends. His attention turned to the Master Emerald, which was still incomplete, a quarter of it missing. He frowned.

"It's taking too long! No matter, I should be able to finish him and the rest off!" With that said, blinded by rage, he rose from his place under the large emerald, leaving it and the smaller seven behind as he bursted off at an incredible velocity.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Corrupted Amy, Shadow and Rose went wide eyed at the sudden surges of Chaos energy in two different places in the city. One was pure evil while one was pure good.

Amy eyes gleamed with pleasure as she turned away from her enemies. "Looks like Master is ready…" She said emotionlessly as she shot up into the air, doing a twirl before flying off to where her master was heading.

Shadow, realizing that things are about to heat up turned his back towards Rose. "Hop on, we have to go after her!"

Rose did as she was told, clutching on tightly as the black and red hedgehog took off at almost the speed of sound.

_Hmm not as fast as Sonic but most definitely feels like home…_ Rose thought humorously.

She then smiled.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Crazy Cream's shocked expression turned into a smile. "My Master is on his way…"

Super Sonic frowned as he landed, facing towards the direction that his counterpart was coming from.

Then a red blur came smashing down close to Tails, who jumped at the sudden impact that nearly took him out. The blur was Knuckles and boy had he seen better days. He was totally trashed what with one of his eyes bruised shut while the other was barely open. His chest was blackened and his pointed knuckles weren't so pointed anymore.

The fox hurriedly rushed to the echidna's aid while Sonic winced at the poor state his red friend was in. "Jeez Knux, get in a fight with a crazed lion or something?"

The echidna coughed, obviously indicating that he was very much alive. "Ugh...try a crazed bat. Goo-good to see you again Sonic…at least the real one…"

Sonic smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

Knuckles gave him a weak thumbs up. "I've been in worse situations."

Enlightened Rouge, who had been watching the interaction with interest, hovered near the super charged rabbit, waiting patiently for their master to come. Seconds later her companion, Amy, joined them also. Her counterpart and the black hedgehog, who of course sided with the others, appeared shorted after as the latter crouched down so Rose could hop of his back.

"So you're the other Sonic…"

"So you're the other Shadow…"

Shadow grinned. "I like him already."

"Likewise." Sonic responded, returning the gesture.

Tails, who was amazed at the pink hedgehog in front of him, suddenly had hearts swarming around where his eyes used to be. _Wow… I don't know what it is but she looks so different to me!_

Rose, noticing her fox's counterpart staring at her strangely, smiled weakly. "Hi Miles…"

"Hi…"

Rose giggled lightly, making Tails's heart skip a beat. "Aww I think he has a crush on me! So cute!" She gushed as she hugged him tightly, making the fox melt into a puddle of goo.

Sonic slapped his own face in embarrassment. "You know Tails if your girlfriend remembers this later she isn't going to be too happy with you."

This comment straightened the fox right back up. Rose giggled at his antics as she then eyed the battered echidna, who gave a small smile as a greeting, which she returned. She was extremely glad to see him again even though he wasn't the Knuckles she knew. It's unfortunate that she couldn't say the same for the bat since she currently wasn't herself.

Sonic's focus snapped to the right, his eyes narrowing as his counterpart finally made his appearance.

"You know." He started calmly, landing next to his servants, his aura fading. "I thought I killed you-"

"What I am can _never _be killed!"

Our hero's counterpart growled, hating being interrupted but nevertheless continued."-but seeing _her_-" he pointed to the glaring pink hedgehog, smiling nastily. "Here just proves the theory I came to on the way over here. That my attack _would _have ended your life instead of warped you to my universe had it not been for _this _blasted thing!" He hollered as he yanked out the cracked red emerald, which was the one missing from his universe, out of his trench coat pocket, clutching it tightly. "However, it doesn't matter anymore because I won't make the same mistake again!"

Sonic stepped forward, a sober expression written on his face. He then laughed, causing his evil counterpart to raise a brow. "And just what's so funny?"

He shook his head. "It's just that usually in world in jeopardy predicaments it's Eggman who's behind it. So for it to be caused by an evil version of me uhh well I just thought that I'd never see that happen.

The trench coat wearing hedgehog snorted. "Ha 'evil version of me'? Don't make me laugh you happy-go-lucky freak! I'm one of a kind! I have no equal! How dare you even think of comparing yourself to me?!"

Sonic eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates. "Are you kidding me? You're the exact opposite of me! You might be the original version of me in YOUR universe, but in here, in MY universe I am the original! So therefore, you are the evil version of me because in your universe I'd be the good version of you!"

His evil twin looked at him like he had sprouted two heads. "Who the hell cares?! You shouldn't even exist and I'm going make sure you don't! I don't care what it takes! I will be the only one left once I kill you and every fucking copy of me in EVERY universe!"

"You're insane!"

"That's what I said…" Shadow agreed, remembering the twisted hedgehog's speech about collecting all the Master Emeralds in all the universes back in Angel Island.

The power hungry Sonic grinned madly, showing that he indeed had hundreds of screws loose. He then paused, remembering something his counterpart said. "Hmmm when you said 'Eggman', were you referring to Dr. Robotnik?"

The corrupted Amy's sudden giggle caught everyone's attention. "He hasn't called himself that in ages! He prefers Dr. Eggman…well he _did_ before you know…"

For some reason, our hero felt that he was going to find out something that he'd rather not know. "Wh-what do you mean _did,_ Ames?"

Evil Sonic smirked wickedly, increasing the sick feeling his counterpart was feeling. "Weellll let's just say I _did_ him in just as I _did_ in my universe."

Everyone on Sonic's side, including Sonic himself, paled, realizing what the evil hedgehog was implying.

"Y-you surely don't m-mean you killed him!?"

The wicked hedgehog's disgusting smirk confirmed it.

Sonic took a step back in shock, refusing to believe what he was hearing. "You monster! I may not have liked him, heck I pretty much down right hated him, but I _never _would have wanted him dead!"

Though Shadow and Rose didn't voice it, they too would never have wanted such a fate for the mad doctor of their world. They may have not liked him, but the weird thing was that he just wasn't nearly as bad as the bastard before them was, so the thought of wanting him dead never crossed their minds. As for the hedgehog, well he did Knuckles and Rouge in along with Miles's parents… also not to mention the thousands of people he has killed over the years. Yes him, as bad as it sounds, they wanted him dead. It's all just too much and since nothing can hold him, there really wasn't any other options altogether.

The devil himself snorted. "If anything, I did you a favor right? From what I read in his files, he's been trying to dispose of you for years! Now you have nothing to worry about…not that that matter since you won't live to see another day…none of you will!" He hollered before his wicked expression turned into a thoughtful one. "That is unless you want to join me…" He offered. "However, the black hedgehog and my copy do not have that option. You both WILL die today!"

The possessed rabbit cocked her head to the side, her glowing red orbs gazing into the fox's, scaring him to death. "Why don't you take the Master's offer Tails? It's really not so bad at all. That way we can be together…"

The bat spoke next, looking at the battered echidna, who could barely stand yet alone keep his one good eye open. "It really is wonderful Knuxie... when you think about it, I'm better than I was before. Master has opened my eyes and now I see what he does. The universe… all of them could be ours. We could live as gods!"

Finally, the last of the evil hedgehog's servants spoke, which automatically caught the golden hero's attention. "Fortunately for me, I have what I wanted, even though it's not exactly the person I originally wanted. I guess that's what happens when you're a coward." Sonic's eyes narrowed fiercely, refusing to show just how much those words hurt him.

"Annnd I most certainly wouldn't mind another Rose. After all two is better than one right?" The evil hedgehog said lecherously, making said pink hedgehog gag in pure disgust as Shadow growled protectively.

Sonic, having enough of all this 'join us' nonsense activated his aura again, making him the main focus once more. "None of them are stupid enough to join you! What you are trying to accomplish is impossible! As for those three standing by you, they don't even know what they are saying! They are saying what you want them to say!" he said as he began walking towards his evil counterpart. "No one should have the type of power you have! I will not allow you to play God anymore!"

Evil Sonic activated his own aura, nearly blowing his servants away as he began to swagger his way to his good copy. "Play God?! I AM GOD!" He roared out as they both exploded of the ground, their fist cocked and loaded.

A thunderous earthquake shook Station Square when both their fist met, creating a blinding white light that brighten the heavens themselves, marking the beginning of the final battle between good and evil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will make sure to make the last two action packed!**

**Thanks for reading, see-ya!**

**(Posted: 1-14-2014)**

**~Gater~**


	19. The Other Me (Part 1 of 2)

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Me (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p>As they first met, one of the hedgehogs over powered the other as an outstanding other worldly shockwave exploded within the city turned battle field, sending the loser soaring through the air, tearing painfully into the city streets upon landing. The loser grunted in pain and annoyance as he blew out of the crater that was created by his impact, cutting through the air once more, meeting his enemy head on before bouncing off each other again, this time both landing safely on the ground, making a small indent from the sheer power they were releasing.<p>

"Super Sonic Wind!" the hero hollered, being the one who had the upper hand so far.

"Chaos Control!" the villain counter, removing himself from harm's way by vanishing seconds before the deadly blue wind could slice his skin like a cheese shedder.

The evil one came from behind the good one, delivering a powerful kick to his spine, making him purse his lips into a thin line in order to prevent the scream that begged to be released as he fell forth. To counter, the golden hero extended his arm outwards, pressing his hands on the pavement before ricocheting backwards, smashing his elbow on the golden villain's unguarded face, sending him hurling to the darkening sky above. The evil hedgehog halted while airborne before rocketing to the ground with an outstretched fist only to have the pure hedgehog curve to the side, making his fist connect with concrete instead. The righteous hedgehog took advantage of this by throwing a hard right to his exposed back, making him arch his back in agony as he then did a roundhouse kick to his temple, sending him twirling to the side right into a cracked cement building, which groaned from the sudden collision.

The others, even the ones that were possessed, watched in awe as the dark one ripped himself from the concrete building, bursting with speeds that broke the sound barrier towards his nemesis and collided with him over and over again, neither of them willing to give up as the stakes were high.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that _Sonic_ isn't a name I want anymore… not after meeting the likes of you!" The evil hedgehog sneered out as he evaded an incoming punch from his counterpart, who attempted to deliver yet another fist, hoping to catch him in the chin.

"Oh really? Good cause I don't want you sullying _my_ name, which has a reputation I worked so hard for!" He shouted angrily, avoiding a kick that would have surely dislocated his right arm had it landed.

The twisted hedgehog growled viciously at his blunder as he quickly turned things around by grabbing his counterpart by the head, placing him into a headlock, trying to choke him to death.

"Blah your reputation will be the least of your concerns when you're dead!" He cried out, tossing the hero across the air, blasting on after him to continue his assault. "However, my status will be known across every single universe! I will be known as Alpha!" He finished, burying a right hook to his face, causing fresh blood to spittle from his lips as he fell to the earth.

Sonic caught himself by somersaulting into a handstand before springing into the air, curling into a tight golden sphere before propelling forwards like a cannon ball. His evil counterpart, now referring himself as Alpha, shot to the left as to try to dodge the unpredicted attack only to have the golden hero curving towards his direction, smashing right into his abdomen, sending him skyrocketing higher over the horizon.

"Ha, that's rich! Alpha? Heh you really are full of yourself!" Sonic snorted, as he uncurled himself mid-air before rushing to his counterpart, who at the moment was nowhere to been seen. "Huh? Where he go?"

"Behind you fool!" Sonic's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the sudden blow to the top of his head, making him see stars of all colors. "Chaos Bolt Full Power!"

A quickly charged massive ball of crackling Chaos energy slipped from his palm, descending to the helplessly dazed hedgehog, making direct contact, most likely causing serious damage. Our hero hissed in pain as smoke trailed from his form shortly after the attack landed as he crashed down harshly. Alpha landed near Sonic's prone form, smirking arrogantly at his battered state.

"Didn't expect that now did you!?"

"I bet you didn't expect this!" Sonic vanished.

"What?!"

The next thing Alpha knew, our hero was behind him, grabbing his left arm tightly before swinging him once, twice, and then a third time before finally letting go. _Let's see if I can do this_… Sonic's right hand tightened as he began to build up pure Chaos energy. Next, a bright white orb surrounds his fist as he then pulled his arm back. "Heh remember when you said 'I am you' before firing your 'Chaos Bolt' at me on our first encounter? You couldn't be more right! Pure Chaos Bolt!" he mocked his counterpart as he blasted his attack at the shocked malicious hedgehog, who screaming in pain when it kissed his skin, his skin literally sizzling like freshly cooked bacon on a sunny morning.

_It's too overwhelming!_

And then he was gone, completely fading from sight.

"Master!" His servants cried out, utterly shocked at the turn of events.

Sonic sighed as he landed on the disrupted streets below, crouching tiredly as sweat poured from his forehead. "He's…he's not gone… he'll be back." He coughed as his aura gave out, though he still retained his super form.

Shadow, Rose, and Tails, with a limping Knuckles, rushed towards the exhausted hedgehog.

The fox was instantly kneeling by his side. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

His friend nodded with weary eyes, lifting a small smile. "Yeah…It's just that I'm exhausted." His point of focus turned to Rose, who quirked a brow curiously. "Me and Ames over here had one heck of a ride on the other side."

Rose smiled weakly before responding. "Yeah I'll say…" How can she forget the state her world was in? _This reminds me! _"Sonic! We have to hurry and return my universe's Emerald back! Surely it's been more than an hour since-"

Sonic groaned while Shadow and the others looked at both of them with interest. "I'm sure we still have time…" he cut in.

Shadow, not liking the secrecy spoke. "Okay just what the hell are you both talking about?!"

Rose snapped her head to her husband. "Well it-"

That's when a disheveled hobbling form came into view.

"Master!" The corrupted pink-turned-gold hedgehog cried out as she rushed towards his burnt form. Her Master slapped her to the side, clearly not in the mood to receive affection, shocking the hedgehog as she cupped her left cheek in pain while she leaned on the street sideways.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Sonic growled out as he stood back up, preparing himself for anything the twisted hedgehog might try next.

Alpha was a complete wreck. If you thought he looked bad when Shadow shocked his body to the core, think again. He looked downright horrible now. His white trench coat was tattered and ripped in all places while his body wore dozens of third degree burns and scuffs marks. His useless left eye now _looked _useless as it was completely swollen shut, baring a sickening purple color. To make it worse, he was no longer in his transformed state.

"H-how _dare _you…" He paused, glaring at the ground as if it was at fault for his poor looking state.

"How DARE you…" He said once more, his voice raising as he clutched his fist, his form beginning to tremble.

Cream, whose odd red eyes now actually showed fear, spoke. "O-oh no…Master looks veerry mad…"

Tails gulped as Shadow, Rose, Sonic, and Knuckles prepared themselves for the worse.

Alpha Sonic's one emerald eye shot open, now facing his enemies with the most crazed look they have ever seen. An eerie silence then followed before all hell broke loose.

"**HOWWWWW DARREEEE YOOOOUUUUU!" **The insane hedgehog roared loudly as his body exploded into a radical show of gold, red, and black as his form began to levitate, the whole city rumbling from the sheer rage that was expelling out of him.

"Oh god, he's truly lost control! He has to be stopped!" Rose cried out over the powerful wind that would have sent her away if it were not for a certain black hedgehog, who instantly grabbed her and used a nearby light pole to stay grounded. Tails and Knuckles were not as fortunate as they were seen flying off in the distance since they had nothing to grab on.

"Nooooo!" Sonic shouted as he flared his golden aura back up, rushing off to save his two close friends from a possible fatal fall. However, his advances were put to a stop as a familiar spiked hammer nailed him across the forehead, hard, causing him to smash right into the ground painfully.

The hurt super hedgehog rolled his battered self into a crouching position, digging his fingering into the pavement as a means to remain on land. He glared hurtfully yet angrily at the possessed female hedgehog, who wore a mischievous smirk.

"I don't think so! You'll have to get through me to save them!" Corrupted Amy said haughtily as her aura came back to life, keeping her afloat. "And from the looks of it, you don't even have the time!"

_Damn it! Amy won't be able to live with her self and neither will I if I don't save them!_

"F-fine!" Our golden hero yelled out, albeit reluctantly.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Miraclely, the echidna managed to grasp the fox by his left wailing arm while in mid-air, although that didn't help their situation. Then his grip slipped.

"Noo Tails!"

"Knuckles!" the fox screamed in utter panic, his voice fading as they drifted more and more apart.

"I got you Knuxie!"

The echidna froze as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from drifted farther. Though he couldn't see her, he recognized her voice. "B-batgirl? Is that you?"

"You're truly!"

Meanwhile a similar incident happened not too far away from the bat and echidna, leaving a certain fox shocked also as he felt familiar arms grab him, holding onto him tightly. "I got you Tails."

"C-Cream?!"

Though he couldn't see it, the rabbit smiled kindly. "Sure is!"

With both the fox and echidna rescued, the bat and the rabbit headed near a secluded area, it being the entrance of an office building, landing safely, releasing them shortly after. To Tails and Knuckles's surprise, the bat and rabbit looked exactly as they did moments ago, though their expression obviously showed that they were no longer under Alpha Sonic's control.

"H-how did you guys break away from his control?" Tails asked, breaking the silence.

Rouge sighed. "We didn't, I guess when the loon lost his cool his hold on us wavered slightly, though I still feel _slightly _influenced seeing as how I still have some of his power flowing through my body."

Knuckles tilted his head questionably. "_Influenced?_"

Cream nodded, deciding to explain. "Yeah, it's weird…I didn't feel like I was under his control. It was more like I _believed _he was right."

The bat snapped her fingers. "Exactly! It's like we understood and saw what he saw. His logic actually made sense, which is ridiculous seeing as how he is clearly insane. But ehh it actually wasn't so bad…" Cream nodded in agreement.

The echidna and fox's jaw dropped. "You both can't be serious!" Tails cried out in disbelief.

"You beat the living hell out of me!" Knuckled added, completely furious.

"And I'm completely sorryyyyy Knuxie!" The bat cooed as she pulled her boyfriend into a loving embrace.

Cream rubbed the back of her head nervously before mimicking the bat's gesture, though with the fox of course. "I'm sorry for turning into a crazy bitch."

Tails gave a terse laughter, returning the hug. "Uhhh it's okay… in a weird way, it was kinda hot."

The three of them stared at him strangely.

"What? Don't judge me!"

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Get off of me you oaf!"

Sonic grunted, refusing to relinquish his hold on the crazed female hedgehog, who he had pinned against a wall with her arms over her head. Her tainted red eyes glowered into his with so much hatred that our hero had to wonder if the Amy he knew was truly gone for good. She attempted to twist and turn, hoping to break his hold on her, but to no avail as his iron grip tighten the more she struggled. For a split second, she almost kneed him in the groin, but the golden hedgehog had managed to put that to a stop by pressing both his legs against hers, applying pressure as to make sure that she wouldn't try the underhanded move again. Her yellow aura ignited which in turn urged the other hedgehog to mirror her, refusing to let her get the upper hand. It had taken him most likely over ten minutes to catch her off guard since her attacks never let up and he'd be damned if he released her now that he had her right where he wanted. _Because what I'm about to do next might not go well since this will be the first time I've ever tried it._ His thoughts couldn't help but briefly shift to his friends, who he had failed to save because of the ferocious hedgehog's interference. _Tails, Knuckles, I hope you both landed in one piece or else I'll never be able to forgive myself!_ He thought, his forehead creasing with worry.

He didn't ask the others, not having the chance to so far, but he had to wonder just how long she had been under the evil hedgehog's control. Because that would determine whether purifying her would cleanse the foul Chaos energy out of her or just down right kill her. Positive Chaos energy could override negative Chaos energy and vice versa, however if positive Chaos energy attempts to purify _absolute_ tinted Chaos energy, then the result would be that it's opposite would cease to exist. _B-but I'd rather that then let her live like this. I'm sure she would want that too._ He had faith though since he knew the pink hedgehog had always been as pure hearted as they come…_just like me…_

"Relax Ames, I'm going to help you _see _again…" Sonic whispered, as his hands began to glow a brilliant light green, bathing them both in Chaos energy.

Amy growled, stubbornly refusing to give in to the wave of positive energy that now covered her weakening form. "I already _see_ just fine!" She exclaimed, venom dripping from her voice as she then suddenly began to feel a little woozy. "_Hey…I think I'm starting to see stars…"_

Sonic smiled with relief as he felt her tense muscles slacken, saw her red eyes soften, and finally her malevolent expression disappeared altogether, as if it was never there. Next was her golden aura as her odd battle suit was replaced with her normal wear, which was most likely what she had on before this whole mess. Lastly, her eyes changed back to their beautiful emerald color, shortly followed by her fur turning back to its pink hue, increasing the golden hero's smile until it reached his glistening red orbs, which were slightly covered by his loose bang.

"Ughh I feel sick…" Amy moaned out as she shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs out of it. That's when she finally realized that she was face to face with Super Sonic, who had her in a very.. ahem… compromising position…not that she minded. Those thoughts obviously made her blush.

"Welcome back…heh." He whispered warmly. Then he dipped into a kiss, bewildering the pink hedgehog before she gladly returned it, a giddy feeling bursting within her stomach as her dream finally came true. Once the kiss was broken, she laughed softly.

"Took you long enough, you wimp."

Sonic chuckled as he caressed her face affectionately, making the pink hedgehog lean into his touch. "Took too long to get here right?" He teased, as he knew exactly what she was referring too.

She smiled. "That too." She suddenly laughed tersely, realizing that he still was pressed against her, which caused her to blush yet again. "Soooo are you gonna let me go?"

Sonic's eyes widened amusingly as he did pull away, but still kept a firm grip on her waist seeing as how the thunderous hurricane caused by his devilish counterpart was still on going. "Sorry, I just didn't want you flying away like-" He froze.

"Oh no, Tails and Knuckles!" With extreme urgency, he tossed the pink hedgehog onto his back, causing her to give a surprised squeal before bursting off like a shooting star across the city, hoping to catch sight of wherever his best friends landed.

"Sonic, care to fill me in?!"

"Too much to explain!" He blurted out, as he sailed through the sky, his eyes doing a supersonic scan. _Come on! Where are you gu-Hey there they are!_

Sonic smiled brightly as he spotted them all in one piece, though to his astonishment, they seemed to be in a friendly conversation with Rouge and Cream, who seemed to be in control.

Tails immediately took notice of the golden star that was his brother, who shined through the office building they resided in. He waved excitingly when he saw that in his arms he hand a possessed free Amy. Sonic's aura diminished as he landed inside, placing the pink hedgehog on her two feet.

"Man am I glad that you guys are alive!"

Knuckled snorted as he crossing his arms proudly. "As if we could be taken down that easily!"

Cream sheepishly looked at the golden hedgehog, nervously twiddling her fingers together. "Sorry about earlier Sonic…"

"It's not a problem." Sonic smiled, giving a signature thumbs up, making the rabbit sigh in relief.

"Now I was thinking… once the crazy me is finished with whatever he is doing, all hell is really mostly going to break loose sooo we need a plan."

"Hold up there hedgehog, before we do that, care to explain how Amy is back to normal?" Knuckles asked, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I purified her with positive Chaos energy… oh which reminds me." He turned towards the bat and rabbit. "Want me to do that to you both? Because I gotta tell ya I feel the negative energy leaking from you both from where I'm standing."

Rouge looked at our hero confusingly. "Why ask! Just do it! I don't want to turn back to calling that evil freak Master!" She made a vomiting motion while Cream eagerly agreed.

"I ask because once I do, you both won't have the power you now possess. Look, I hate to say it but you both don't have it in ya to maintain that power since you both never had a lot of Chaos energy inside to begin with. The only reason you both are still transformed is because _he _gave it to you and what he gave you is utterly tinted, though it is beneficial because it is unlimited since he transferred it to you using the Master Emerald. But of course, since it is polluted, it's actually hurting you as we speak even though you don't feel it."

Cream instantly panicked. "Takeitouttakeitout!" She squeaked, which Sonic quickly complied by shooting a pure green discharge of Chaos energy, enveloping her from head to toe. Results were shown from the way her form flickered back to normal, revealing her regular tan skin along with her original warm brown eyes. Oddly enough the only thing that didn't change was her large ears, which remained twisted together, still over her shoulder. The rabbit noticed this and smiled. "I like it! Thanks Sonic!"

"No problem." He turned towards the bat. "Ready?"

Rouge shook her head, surprising everyone present…except the golden hedgehog. "I-I think I'll risk it because we are going to need all the help we could get…"

"But bat-girl, it could hurt you! I thought you said you didn't want to risk residing with the mad hedgehog!" The echidna shouted furiously.

Rouge frowned and was actually about to reconsider until Sonic walked up to her, extending his hand. The bat stared just at it. "Give me your hand." He asked seriously.

The bat, though reluctantly, took it and gasped as a massive amount of power was poured into her, overwhelming her to the point that she almost passed out. Then Sonic was blue again; the only thing remaining gold was that single bang that had first made its appearance in his counterpart's universe.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What the hell Sonic!? Have you lost your mind?!" Knuckles cried out.

Sonic shook his head, his emerald eyes glistering amusingly. "I was already losing my grip, so way waste the rest of it when I can hand it to someone else? Sides, that should keep her well in control, since I'm ALL positive baby!"

As Rouge remained in a shocked state the others glared at the blue hedgehog, who waved his hands defensively. "H-hey now guys hold up! I'll transform again, just give me time! I'm freaking tired! You all don't know what the heck I went through back in Shadow's universe! Give me a break! Sheesh!"

"I'm Super Rouge!" the bat shouted with wide arms, which was extremely out of character for someone like her.

"Don't let it get to your head bat-girl!"

"Hey Sonic! Look!"

Sonic turned to the voice, it being Tails's, and eyed what he was looking at. His eyes narrowed.

The Master Emerald was complete.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

Shadow glared at the hovering evil hedgehog, who was still powering up, his eyes clearly showing just how far gone he was. The black hedgehog growled, feeling completely useless as he then faced the foul red Master Emerald on the skyscraper, which was finally in one piece.

"Shadow, is it just me or are the Chaos Emeralds a lot bigger than they should be? They weren't like that when I first saw them not too long ago." Rose pointed out, still holding onto Shadow waist tightly.

Shadow nodded, noticing this also. _But what does that mean…I've never seen that happen before…_

That's when Sonic and the gang arrived on the scene, the blue hedgehog himself on foot with the pink hedgehog in hand while Rouge was in the air, holding onto an embarrassed echidna, who kind of felt emasculated. Tails and Cream also joined them.

Rose's smile brightened, glad to see Rouge back on their side while the bat herself looked back at her with wide eyes, not being used to seeing two Amy Roses yet. Getting over her shock, she gave a salute to the hedgehog in return.

"Hi…uhh other me…"

Rose, in hearing her own voice, faced her counterpart in bafflement. "Uhh hi…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"So Sonic has told me _a lot _about you-"

"Don't you dare!" A bright faced Sonic hollered as he stomped his way between the two pink hedgehogs. "If you do, I will tell your-"

Rose immediately panicked, waving her hands in the air like a maniac. "Okay okay! I'll stop! I won't say a word more!"

Sonic smirked arrogantly, loving that he saved himself from humiliation and at the same time savoring the win he had over her. "_That's what I thought._" He said, mocking her.

"Oh no…S-S-Super…"

The blue hedgehog turned towards the spluttering voice. "Tails? Buddy? What's wrong?"

The fox just pointed a shaky finger to the skyscraper, where the twisted hedgehog had mysteriously went off to.

"Oh…OH that's differently not good…"

"Seriously not…" Knuckles added.

The others looked at the fox, echidna, and blue hedgehog in confusion, not understanding what they were so stunned about. Other than the fact that he had moved, nothing has changed…other than the fact that the Master Emerald was whole again. But that was expected right?

"Wait, does it have something to do with how the Chaos Emeralds are now larger than usual?" The black hedgehog asked.

The three nodded hastily.

Shadow sighed. "Explain!"

That's were Knuckles came in. "H-he has utilized the power of the Master Emerald to convert the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds!"

"Super Emeralds?" He had never heard of such a thing.

The echidna continued. "He shouldn't even be able to do that! Only a guardian, like me, could do that!" he spun to the left, now facing the blue hedgehog. "Sonic we can't…you can't fight someone with that much power!"

"Unless…I do it too…but I can't do it with _that _foul Emerald. I can still use the Chaos Emeralds since for some reason they are not tainted, but _that _isn't even the Master Emerald anymore! I mean look at it! It's not even red like it was before! It's black, which means it's absolutely tainted."

"So what you are saying is that we're screwed?" Tails asked, wearing a defeated look.

The blue hero shook his head. "No…Knuckles, that's where you come in!" He smirked, but then frowned before smacked his owe face at the echidna's stupid look. "Your freaking Master Emerald! Did you forget ya even had it…wait… please tell me you brought it with ya!"

Knuckles snorted, realizing that he was an idiot for not understanding what the hedgehog first meant…but he'd drop dead before admitting it. So he put up a front.

"Yeah I got you the first time and yes I brought it with me. With the crazy hedgehog on the loose I couldn't leave it back in Angel Island." He said as he pulled out the shrunken Emerald from his special place, placing it on the wrecked pavement. He then mumbled something in an odd language, which sounded like gibberish to everyone else, enlarging the green gem back to its normal size.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yea-"

But it was too late.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"_**I don't care! I just want THEM all DEAD! ALL OF THEM! And you will aid me whether you like it or not!"**_

"_I will not aid you with your goal! It is an atrocious act! The fact that you have had the jewel for years now is ludicrous! You should not have that kind of power! That is only reserved for a god! The Master Emerald was never meant to be used in such a way! You are a disgusting creature and you should be eradicated from existence!" _

The white trench coated hedgehog groaned from the large amount of power that was coursing through his body, the power now infusing with his very being, becoming one with him. He, in essence, IS the Master Emerald… or he would have been if _he _wasn't in the way. For you see, the wicked hedgehog was now in a mental battle with a certain god that lived within the giant jewel itself. Unfortunately, this certain being has been under the mercy of the hedgehog for years now, ever since he got rid of its guardian. Now since the Emerald was completely blackened, the little control he had left was pretty much nonexistent.

Alpha Sonic chuckled nastily as he violently shot his right arm out, penetrating right through the creature's head, grasping the single organ in its body, it being his brain. The creature would have moved out of the way but it was exhausted from having to not only fight off the evil manifesting in its body for all these years, but also from having to reform itself from the hundreds of times the sick hedgehog had splattered it all over the place. Its liquid body began to tremble and jerk about as the hedgehog started to absorb it into his own very being.

"_**Hahahehehe! It's just like I .don' . !" **_He laughed as Chaos's liquid form began to shrink, continuing to seep into the hedgehog's pours. _**"Look at it in the bright side, now you get to be a part of greatness!**_ _**A true god!"**_

"_I'm sorry, but I tried…this is one battle I cannot fight anymore_. _I hope you are safe_…_where ever you are…_" the creature whispered, thinking about a certain peach echidna, as he vanished inside of the power hungry hedgehog entirely.

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXX THE OTHER ME XXXXxxxxxxXXXX**

"Oh boy…this is bad…" Sonic mumbled as he and the others took a step back as his counterpart closed in on them, nonchalantly.

"**Oh yes. Very bad indeed**." He said, his voice now so unlike our blue hero's that one wouldn't have believed that he once sounded like him in the first place.

Heck he didn't even look like him anymore what with his body now totally pitch black; his white trench coat and his filthy red aura along with his pure ruby eyes were the only bright colors on him. His quills, which used to have Super Sonic's regular qualities, were now longer and sharper akin to the devil's own horns, the tip of them a blood red, almost as if he had used those very same quills to sharpen them on an unfortunate victim.

The wind flipped his coat about as his feet cracked the concrete streets with every step he took, drawing in closer to the terrified group.

"**I will make you all pay for what you have put me through! You all have made my goal so much harder to reach because of your consistent meddling! Oh top of that **_**you.**_**"** He glared at Shadow, remembering the pain he put him through the day he took his left eye out, making him permanently blind. **"And **_**you."**_He then glared at Sonic, hating him for just being alive, looking like him and of course, for what he just did to him today. **"Especially, since both of you are the most pestering ones!" **He shouted the last part, his crimson aura expanding outwards, making the group jump.

"**However, I am a fair guy…well when I want to be at least."** He smirked, though it was kinda hard to see since he was now so dark, as he crossed his arms, coming to a standstill. **"I will let any of you use **_**that**_**."** He pointed to the red echidna's Master Emerald. "**So we can even the odds so to speak but I must warn you…it won't help at all. You don't and won't be able to comprehend just how much power I have within me now. I don't have only the Master Emeralds power, I also have the **_**god that is usually incased in the damned jewel within me, infused with my very being. Add the Super Emeralds into the mix and you have the most powerful being in all universes."**_

"Oh god…he absorbed Chaos himself!" Knuckles looked like he was going to pass out from shock.

Shadow, remembering the deceased red echinda's telling's of the being that is within the Master Emerald, cursed inwardly, starting to realize how fruitless this whole situation was. _Why did we just basically watch him transform…then again, he was pretty much untouchable while he was transforming anyways…damn!_

All eyes turned to Sonic, who was the only one that seemed to have the courage at all to step forward.

"It's going to be me. I will finish you off! I don't care if you _think _you are invincible; mark my words I will take you down!" Our blue hero hollered as a column of gold encircled his form, covering him from view. Once the yellow light extinguished, the blue hedgehog was gone yet again and was replaced by his golden counterpart, Super Sonic.

"Knuckles do your thing. I'm ready when you are." The golden hedgehog said, his focus solely on his evil clone, a frown touching his lips.

"Gotcha!" the red echidna, with his heavy palm on top of his precious jewel, began to chant the words that would help the Chaos Emeralds transfer the positive Chaos energy to his friend, seeing as how the Emeralds were already in their own super form.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos! Only you can do this, lend me your power so I can use it for good, to perish all evil!" The red guardian shouted.

At first nothing happen. Then the Master Emerald began to spin at a slow pace before increasing in speed until it was nothing more than a green blur. Next, a thunderous lightning bolt struck the large Emerald, causing a large energy beam to shoot off at an alarming rate, skyrocketing to the skyscraper, which was where the Super Emeralds were, hovering elegantly. The beam struck one of the super charged Emeralds, causing a domino effect, striking all seven of them before ricocheting back to the Master, which in turn reflected off its surface and proceeded to smash right into Sonic's body, creating yet another column of light around him, this time being the color of all the seven Emeralds.

Alpha looked on with interest while the blue hero's friends looked on in pure awe as Sonic was revealed, this time not golden nor his true blue self, but the strange color as the very column of light that covered him not seconds ago.

"Whoa… that's amazing…" Shadow gasped out, never having seen such a transformation.

Rose smiled dazzlingly, her emerald orbs glistering with admiration. "Told ya he was…"

Tails and Knuckles smirked, remembering the transformation way back when while Cream, Rouge, and Amy, who had never seen it before now, looked on simply astounded at the god like being in front of them.

Alpha's eyes narrowed to near slits, not liking the way the hedgehog was calmly levitating with his eyes sealed shut, his expression showing just how confident he was.

The blackened hedgehog snorted, clearly not seeing what all the fuss was about. "So what do I call you? God Sonic?"

Sonic didn't speak at first, which peeved his counterpart to no end. "Well?!"

"Heh…" That small sound sent chills down everyone currently present as it literally echoed throughout the empty city. "I would never compare myself to God, if I did, I'd be no better than you."

His eyes snapped open, revealing his normal piercing emerald ones, though they seemed to be more defined. "No."

"Just call me Hyper Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo what do you all think? DBZ much lol I know, I just love it though! I had alot of fun with this chapter! Well if you all thought this was cool, the next and final one is going to be awesome, i'll make sure of it. Not only that, but I will make sure it's the longest one of all! So watch out for it! =P**

**Thanks for all the adds, follows and reviews! It would be awesome to hit 100 by the end! Nevertheless, the fact that it has gotten as much acknowledgement as it has so far is amazing to me.**

**Anyways, til next time! Take care all!**

(Psst, if you like DBZ, check out "Eternal Hope", in my profile)

_(Posted: 1-25-2014)_

_~Gater~ _


	20. The Other Me (Part 2 of 2)

**_A/N: So here it is! The FINAL chapter of THE OTHER ME! _****_Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Me (Part 2)(Finale)<strong>

* * *

><p>An earth shaking bolt of lightning struck the torn streets between the two super powered hedgehogs, shooting blue sparks of electricity everywhere as they both heatedly glared at each other, daring one of them to make the first move. The small group not too far away from the two watched on anxiously, hoping that their friend had enough power to defeat his counterpart once and for all. Some of them believed that even with the added strength of the Super Emerald, it still wouldn't be enough since the crazed hedgehog had so much more power than the righteous one. With the Master Emerald, Chaos itself, and the Super Emeralds inside, he was pretty much invincible. However Sonic didn't believe that and he was going to give it all he's got to prove it, even if it kills him in the process.<p>

As Shadow looked on, he couldn't help but feel that he should be at his new ally's side. It wasn't fear that was holding him back, it was just the fact that he didn't know how to tap into the power that the hedgehog tapped into since he had never seen such a transformation before. He already had too much Chaos energy within him as it is and he wasn't sure if using himself as a test dummy was a good idea. He scoffed himself for such thoughts, feeling like a complete cowered.

Knuckles, knowing that his job was done minimized the Master Emerald once more, pocketing it. From experience, he understood just how much will power you need to maintain the Hyper transformation, however when he did utilize it, he didn't last very long because it downright nearly killed him to remain in that form. Though he and Sonic were enemies and rivals at one point, those days were long gone since the hedgehog had surpassed him in strength years ago, which was the only thing he had over him seeing as how he could never match up to his speed. He smirked remembering the old days when he sent both the hedgehog and the fox down a waterfall, as at the time he had been tricked into believing that they were responsible for the disturbance in Angel Island. _Come on buddy, show him the real power of Chaos…_

Sweat dripped feverishly down the fox's forehead, touching his furry chest as he couldn't shake the bad thoughts out of his head. He always hated when Sonic selflessly put his life on the line but he has always been like that hasn't he? He couldn't remember one time where the blue hedgehog didn't throw caution out the window, him always using the motto act first then think later, which in his opinion was a very stupid outlook in life or death situations. But his selflessness is what made him so loveable and well Tails wouldn't have it any other way. _Come on big brother! Kick his ass!_

At moments like these, Cream couldn't help but think about the time the blue hedgehog had first shown his heroic ways by not only saving her from the now deceased doctor, but also her mother who now is currently away in another state visiting relatives. She had left her with her boyfriend and Sonic since the rabbit broke down in tears at the mere thought of being separated from the fox. Since then her bond with the hedgehog had increased ten folds, now seeing him just like the fox did, an older brother. She giggled mentally as she recalled that shortly after he rescued her mother, she had developed a huge crush on him for the next couple of years, but she got over it once she came to know the fox, ultimately dating him. She never did tell him that and she sure as hell was _never _going to tell Tails. _He'd probably fear that I'd run off with him!_

Though Rouge never was really close to Sonic, she learned to respect him when he saved the planet from the Space Colony Ark, which at the time had been rushing towards Earth to wipe out mankind. Through the echidna, she had grown to be his ally and then later his friend. _Give him trouble Sonic!_

Rose had grown up in a world where the name 'Sonic' meant 'Monster' in translation. When she first met him, she down right hated him for even looking like _him! _However, upon taking a closer look she realized that his appearance was actually different than the evil hedgehog what with his friendly demeanor and all. Once she got to know him, she immediately adored him, his kindness and heroic deeds melting her bad outlook of him. Heck it even went as far as almost kissing him! God, she was never gonna live it down! She blushed horrible just thinking about it and still felt extremely guilty every time she looked at her husband! _Not one day married and I almost screwed it up with the one person I'd never expect to do it with. Ughh at least I stopped myself in time. _The pink hedgehog was definitely going to take that incident to the grave. _After all what he don't know won't hurt him! _She thought cheekily.

_Oh no Sonic the hedgehog! You better not die on me! Not after you finally made your move on me!_ Rose's counterpart hollered inwardly, nervousness slowly consuming her to the point of insanity. That was pretty much the only thought running through her at the moment as she watched Sonic icing his counterpart, who had been the one to steal _their _first kiss! She was never going to get that back and what's worse the asshole has now kissed her more times then she could remember! She made a mental note to have a full blown make out session with her hero after all of this, to completely erase the foul image of that twistedhedgehog's filthy hands all over her! _Ewww! Murder him Sonic! Take him out for good…gosh maybe the time under his control has made me extra violent than usual…naaaa._

"**Go."** Alpha whispered.

Then they were gone, almost as if they were never there in the first place, surprising everyone altogether. However they weren't fooled since they could clearly _hear_ all the clashing sounds way up in the sky, sending powerful shockwaves that blew the very clouds off course. The very ground rocked back and forth from the extreme power that the two hedgehogs were releasing, several buildings shattering and crumbling down each time one of them smashed the other right into them.

"**Chaos Bolt!"**

"Right back at cha!"

Alpha growled, strongly hating the hedgehog's new counter attack as he drove his right fist forward, aiming for his face but missed as his counterpart dipped to the side before delivering his own fist, which successfully connected, making him growl yet again. Sonic followed up with a sideways kick only to have the evil hedgehog use his arm as a shield, shoving him back before kneeing him in the stomach, doubling him over. Not wasting time he smashed his elbow down his spine, making him fall downwards at supersonic speed as he then blasted on after him. To his surprise, the sly multi-colored hedgehog was able to curve into a ball seconds before he hit the pavement, bouncing right back to him, slamming right into his chest, sending him cruising back to where he came from. The pure hedgehog smirked slightly as he used the Chaos Control technique to intercept him, doing a spin kick that catched him from behind, making him gasp in shock as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He continued his assault by wrapping his arm around his neck, flipping him over before instantly kicking him, sending him hurling higher into the air.

Sonic now feeling that he was in control rushed on after him, but to his dismay his malevolent opponent regained his composure and nailed him on the head, dazing him for a second, which is all the time he needed to deliver a powerful punch the caused him to lurch forward, sending the stunned hedgehog into a coughing fit. Alpha laughed as he began to repeatedly punch him, peppering his face with angry marks before grabbing his arm and hurling him straight through two building at such speed that when he hit land the whole city trembled. Not even a second passed before the Hyper hedgehog was up again, harshly ripping out of his created crater like it was paper, jetting to his angry evil counterpart above, who immediately acted by sending a double kick, using his weight to crush him through the cement, smiling nastily in satisfaction at the bone cracking sound that was heard upon contact. He somersaulted off of the grounded hedgehog as he then hammered a Chaos energy filled fist right on his still form, causing an earth quaking explosion that literally knocked the small group nearby off their feet.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out with panic as the other looked on with shock written on their faces, already expecting the worse.

Alpha, who was now on solid ground, laughed wickedly. "**You never had a chance!"**

"Chaos Warp!"

The defiled hedgehog gasped as he felt several punches hit his body, making his head bobble in every direction as a bewildered expression appeared on his face. He then felt a heavy blow to his right, almost breaking his arm in half before he was met with another blow, this time being his left kidney, making him cough and spittle blood. To finish this ghost like beating, he felt a hand grab his throat before he then found himself indented in the pavement.

Alpha gave a hacking throaty cough as his wide eyes focused on his enemy, who suddenly was standing before him in his all multi-colored glory, his aura brushing against the wind roughly.

"**H-how did you do that?"**

Sonic frowned, readying a punch. "Wouldn't you like to know!" he shouted as he smashed his fist over and over again until the hedgehog looked half conscious, however, right before the finally blow, the blackened hedgehog smirked, shocking the hero as he curled his knees inward before springing them against his astonished counterpart, who was sent across the dark sky.

Alpha's lips creased into a heavy frown as he shot on after the airborne hedgehog, imprinting two feet against his abdomen before he halted him by twisting behind him, thrusting his arms outwards with such force that it sent him skyrocketing to the ground, his foe's expression clearly showing the immense pain he was in. Shortly after he hit the ground so brutally that the whole area caved in, sending fissures in every direction.

The dark hedgehog then extended his hand, charging up an attack to finally put his counterpart to rest but to his shock, the hedgehog had exploded out of the caved in spot, his arm outstretched to his back as he gave him the most devastating punch yet, causing him to whiteout for a split second. A small delay passed as he was then launched so far high that he broke through the atmosphere, ultimately disappearing from view. The hero, slightly winded, landed on land as he took a couple of seconds to regain his composure.

"S-Sonic?" Tails asked worriedly, seeing his brother breathing harshly as he continued to face the night sky. With one last haggard breath, he gave the fox a smile, albeit a weary one as he activated his multi-colored aura again, a strange white ball forming into one of his fist before taking off once more at supersonic speed.

Shadow was dumbfounded at what he had just witness, though he didn't show it nor would he ever admit it, as he then closed his eyes thoughtfully before speaking. "He's tiring."

Amy's eyes widen. "W-what? But he just started not too long ago! Surely he-"

"No, Shadow's right. I should have known from the start that he was bluffing….he knew he never had a chance to begin with."

One after the other the blue hedgehog's allies, besides Shadow and Knuckles, cried out in disbelief, their eyes widening.

"However, don't count him out yet." The echidna continued, receiving questionable looks. "I'm sure there is a reason why he looked so confident in the beginning." He grinned.

That's when they heard thunderous ear shattering sounds that rattled the whole sky, silence followed moments after. Then a blurred figure crashed on the ground nastily, an awful snap, crack and crunching sound hissing right through the air. As the smoke withered away, a blue hedgehog was revealed, causing the entire small group's hope to deflate. However they were curious as to what that odd multi-colored light was that linger on the defeated hedgehog's left fist.

"**And here we are, just as I predicted. You, utterly defeated while I still stand tall." **Our hero's malicious twin cackled as he stepped into view, an arrogant look plastered on his lightly scuffed face. His enemies snarled with anger as he nonchalantly swaggered to his fallen adversary, knowing that his time in this world was over. After all, who can now stop him?

Alpha whirled his sights to the small group, locking his eyes on each and everyone one of them, making them tense before looking away. He made sure to narrow his eyes towards the bat, who found the gesture quite unusual.

"**It was foolish to challenge me however I must say, I **_**was **_**surprise that you were able to put up such a fight. You are clearly more resilient than I thought you'd be." **He gave an abrupt chuckle as a wicked thought crossed his mind. **"As much pleasure that'd it be for me to be the one to deliver the finally blow, I think watching someone else do it for me would be even better." **His red eyes shined fleetingly as he focused his sights on the bat, who froze at his piercing stare.

"**Ha don't think I didn't notice that **_**one **_**of you still carries a small share of my power within them." **Alpha's crimson eyes bore into her ruby ones, making her body pulse unwillingly. "**Bat-girl, end him for me."**

"No Rouge, don't do it!" A certain guardian shouted with panic as the others watched on with surprise, also fearing what was to come.

However, nothing happened…well a small snort was heard but that's not much is it? Another snort was heard not seconds after, followed by a tiny uncharacteristic giggle.

"H-hey, quit it! That actually tickles!" Rouge cupped her mouth, trying to suppress from exploding into a laughing fit.

Alpha, along with everyone else, minus Sonic of course went agape, not understanding what just had taken place.

"**What is the meaning of this?! I command you to do as I say!" **He tried to control her yet again but received the same results. He was seething in anger at the bat's giggling fit when he suddenly heard a groan from behind him followed by a familiar light chuckle.

"Heh…lo-looks like your losing your touch ehh there _Alphee_."

As soon as Alpha Sonic turned around, our blue hero threw the colorful orb of energy at him, hitting him right into the chest, causing him to freeze. The fatigued hedgehog smirked with triumphant but that look faltered when he saw his foe's eyes change from shock to confusion.

"**I don't know what you just did but from the look of your face, which looks priceless might I add, it failed. Anyways if I can't get the bat to kill you then I will!"**

Sonic's eyes widened with true fear as he saw the rampaging dark hedgehog rushing towards him, tearing through the pavement. Thinking quickly he transformed into Super Sonic, centering a small ball of Chaos energy within his right palm, pouring all the power he had left into this last attack. Time seemed to slowdown as he reverted back to normal, finding himself face to face with his maddening counterpart before releasing a eye blinding white light right into his face, making him roar with rage.

"**Ugaaahhh you son of a bitch!" **He bellowed out as he swerved about, clutching his eyes from the intense pain he was feeling.

Our blue hero, stunned that that actually worked hurriedly dashed to his group of friends, astounding everyone when he grabbed a certain bat by the hand, taking her along the ride.

"Sonic, just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Relax! I'm just taking back what I let you borrow." He yelled out through the wind, doing just what he said as Rouge suddenly felt all her Chaos energy leave her, turning her back to normal, before the hedgehog came to a halt swinging the bat into the air. "Fly!"

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" the bat screamed out with a shaking fist as she did just that by flapping her wings back to the group.

Sonic, ignoring his friend's outburst used the newly acquired power by forcing yet another transformation, however to his horror he found out that it just was only enough to transform him into his semi-super form. _No… I am more drained then I thought I was!_

Making do with what he had, he ignited his golden aura, his piercing green orbs locking on the blackened hedgehog, who had just regained his composure.

The next thing Alpha knew, he was consumed in a fit of pure rage as he began punching and kicking the blue hedgehog with everything he had. "**I will kill you brutally for what you have done to me, you fucking nuisance of a hedgehog youuuu!"**

Sweat cascaded down Sonic's brow, as he tried to keep up with his evil clone but found himself having to either evade or block his attacks since he was pretty much drained at this point. However, he did find it strange that he was even able to keep up with him at all. _Does that mean it's working?_

Unfortunately it seems that his luck had ended when he felt a hard blow to his temple, successfully sending him twisting and spiraling down to an impact that would surely cause his end.

It didn't happen since a red blur came out of nowhere, catching the airborne hedgehog before landing safely on the ground, Sonic turning back to his original state.

"I gotcha hedgehog." Knuckles said, wearing a grin.

Sonic smiled halfheartedly as he was placed on the ground, where his group of friends quickly rushed to. That's when he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Shadow?"

Rose merely looked behind him. To Sonic's surprise, he saw that the black and red hedgehog was going toe to toe with Alpha, who now seemed to be on land, clashing repeatedly.

"Whoa, Shadow is really giving it to him and look! **Sonic** has lost his weird black form and is now just in his Super form!" Cream pointed out in amazement.

Tails grinned. "Not for long."

True to his word, Alpha was currently trying to keep his power under control but was failing miserably as his fur continuously flickered between gold-yellow and cobalt.

"Chaos Assault!" The hero from another universe cried out, activating one of his special attacks as he vanished from sight shortly before reappearing behind the battered evil hedgehog, punching him in the back, the stomach, his left kidney, his right kidney, his forehead, and then finally finishing off with a bone crushing diagonal kick to the temple, sending him tumbling onto his back, rolling about.

Shadow landed briskly on the ground, his red eyes keeping focus on the motionless hedgehog, waiting for his next move.

A small gust of wind brushed on all those currently present as the group of heroes stared at the limp hedgehog incredulity, not being able to process the turn of events.

Sonic grinned. "Heh, well I'll be damned…it actually worked!"

"Sonic…what _did _you do?" Amy asked, the others nodding also wanting to know.

Sonic sighed before sitting up, flicking his now blue bang away from his eye. "Well I knew from the beginning that I never had a chance against him so I began to think. If I can't beat him with my fists why not try another tactic? That's when I thought what if I can purify him just like I did with Amy, Cream, and Rouge? However I completely understood that he was much more tainted compared to you three. So I threw in a gamble…a really stupid one that is. I simply just shot every ounce of positive Chaos energy within me into _him!_"

Rose gasped. "But wouldn't that leave you vulnerable to negative Chaos energy then?!"

Sonic grimaced, confirming her suspicions. "Yea…but don't worry, remember I'm pure positive so I should regain it back in no time! Besides, you saw what I did in your world right."

Rose said nothing, knowing that he was just trying to reassure everyone else. They both knew that at the time he _had _the pure good Chaos energy within him, so that made it easier for him to overcome the malicious energy that had tried to enter his body. _Though he never ceases to amaze me…_ She thought with a smile.

"Bra-bravo my pestering friends…it seems like I have underestimated you all again…and it just continues happening." The fallen blue hedgehog coughed out, slowly standing onto his two feet. "But you see, I've _never _been one to give up! So you will have to kill me if you want to stop me! The question is, which one of you has the guts to do it?" He spat out blood as he focused his one good red eye on Shadow, knowing that he would take the bait.

The black hedgehog did, snorting before stepping closer to his arch-nemesis.

"I will, but we will do this with no Chaos Emeralds. Why do you always hide behind them? Are you not powerful enough to fight on your own?" He jeered.

"Fine… however, what's to stop me from using this one here?" Alpha laughed as he whipped out the cracked red emerald from his trench coat pocket.

"Lucky Ruby huh? Hmph, see your nothing but a coward! I say put that damned Emerald on the ground and fight me normally!" Shadow stomped his feet on the pavement, fed up with all this nonsense.

Alpha, not one to listen to anyone growled with annoyance. He then placed the jewel on the ground before softly punting it a few distance away. "Okay there Shaddy-Boy! But its winner takes all! If I win, I will get your precious Rose-" Said pink hedgehog stuck out her tongue to emphasize her disgust. "AND you will all get on your knees, begging me not to kill you…which probably wouldn't work in the end but hell it will be amusing seeing it happen."

"Deal…"

Rose was furious! Not because she didn't have faith in her husband, but because he let _him_ put her on the line like some kind of prize.

"Okay then, let the main event begin!" Alpha Sonic bellowed as he flapped the bottom of his white trench coat with his hands, making the wind brush it upwards stylishly.

The small gang looked on as the black and blue hedgehog rushed towards each other, clashing painfully, bouncing off one another before repeating the action over and over again, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. That bout ended rather quickly as the blue hedgehog threw a strong right hook, only to have the black hedgehog block it with his right arm, pushing it aside before delivering his own, successfully catching him under this chin, snapping his head upwards. Not letting this opportunity slip, the black one swayed to the left, sending a hard kick to the rib, making him cough harshly before ducking, punching him in the stomach then the side of his cheek, ultimately doing a spin kick that sent him rolling on the ground.

It didn't take long for the blue hero's counterpart to get back onto his feet, spitting out a mouth full of blood as he charged to his foe, catching him in the stomach with a bone crushing fist, making him double over before grabbing his head and used it as a springboard as he sent himself over the hunching hedgehog. Once behind him, he drove his fist against his spine, grabbed him around his waist and then twisted him over his shoulder, hurling him to a nearby tree, located in a local park. The black hedgehog gasped as his back made contact with the hard wood causing unimaginable pain to course through his body. Shadow was quick to his feet as he suddenly saw the blue hedgehog's foot coming towards him and rolled sideways, tossing a crocked punch to the unguarded hedgehog's back, making him fall face first into the hard tree bark. The black one punched him a few times on the back before grappling him around his neck, flipping him over his own shoulder and then slamming him on the ground, making him groan in agony. Shadow frowned as he pulled his left foot back and shot it forward, punting him across the concrete streets. Fortunately for Alpha, he was able to roll onto his feet on his way tumbling down, coming into a screeching halt by using his heels as brakes.

"Come on hubby, take him out!" Rose said, shouting like a mad woman, cheering her husband on.

Amy giggled as Sonic slapped his face in embarrassment, while the other looked at her briefly in amusement.

"That's you alright Ames." Sonic whispered, nudging his love interest.

Amy turned red. "Hey! I don't sound like that… right guys?" The others looked at her before turning back to the fight, obviously finding it more interesting. Besides, they didn't want to get yelled at. "Some friends you guys are…" she murmured with a pout.

Alpha, who had been crouching, stood up straight as an evil glint flashed from his eye. He smirked as he then broke into a wicked laugh, sending chills down everyone's spine. Once he relaxed he spoke.

"Okay Shadow, this is where the fun begins!" Alpha Sonic said as he did a dirty move by removing his trench coat and hurling it into his opponent's face, momentarily blinding him before dashing off to the far right, kicking the red emerald up into his hand and finally hollering a command.

"Chaos Bolt!" The mad hedgehog shouted, with an outstretched hand, releasing multiple Chaos energy waves that went hurling towards the unaware hedgehog. Shadow growled as he removed the discarded trench coat out of his view, tossing it to the side, and luckily was able to dodge the incoming energy blasts by leaping left to right, forward and backwards, not daring to pause for a second since that would surely cost his life.

Sweat rapidly fell from his forehead as Shadow cursed the blue fiend when he laughed and laughed while continuing to fire blind Chaos energy attacks over and over again.

"Wind Blade!" Hollered Alpha, letting loose his crescent shaped Sonic Wind attack, only to miss when the black hedgehog dove to safety. Alpha's laughter escalated to the point of insanity as he flung continuous waves of Wind Blades towards his foe, who fortunately seemed to always move out of the way in the nick of time.

"Enough of this! Chaos Reflect!"

With the yell of his new skill, he bounced back several of the crescent wind waves back to its owner, who was able to dodge them successfully.

"Grrruuahhhhhhhh! Damnnnn youuuu!"

With a fresh boost, Alpha darted with breakneck speed towards the black hedgehog, who mimicked him. Both their fist struck each other's cheeks simultaneously, a sickening bone against bone crunching sound exploding upon impact, causing them to recoil back. Once they regained their bearings, they pushed from one another and landed several feet away. The evil one then grinned.

"Sonic Boom!"

Suddenly the blue hedgehog's feet were set on fire, green Chaos energy encasing them as he blasted off with such amazing speed that a long green trail of fire was left behind, scorching the streets below. His outstretched hand smashed into the hedgehog's face as he passed by him, stopping on the other side.

The black hedgehog groaned while rubbing his sore cheek as the evil hedgehog gave him a fanged grin. "I knew you couldn't fight without the blasted Emerald."

"Hahahehehe there are no rules in this game! It's free for all!" Alpha cackled out as his shoes ignited again, blasting off towards the guarded hedgehog but to Shadow's dismay, the dirty hedgehog yet again pulled a cheap one by zig-zagging behind him, nailing him on the back before twisted away from the black hedgehog's incoming fist, rushing on off to the other side.

Alpha laughed as he 'Sonic Boomed' towards Shadow, feinting yet again in a zig-gag motion however this time instead of stopping on the other side, he pivoted back to him passing him once, twice, then thrice.

"Whoa… do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Knuckles said.

The others nodded. Apparently, each time Alpha passed by the black hedgehog, he left a trail of green flames behind him that didn't extinguish. Both the hedgehog's now stood in a 'Z' shaped fissured area, seeing as how the flames were so potent that the very pavement was beginning to cave in.

"Face it Shadow, there is no way you can win! I can keep this up _all _day!" the twisted hedgehog laughed out.

Shadow smirked, making Alpha quirk an eyebrow. "You really think you have this all won don't you. Let me let you on on something." His grin broadened. "There is a reason why I call that Emerald in your hand 'Luck Ruby!'"

Shadow crouched slightly before shooting on off towards the blue hedgehog, surprising him with the speed he was using, smashing his fist right in the middle of Alpha's face, making him wince as he then yelled out a command.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow vanished out of view, appearing behind the mad hedgehog as he then sent a powerful elbow drop on top of his head, putting him into a dazed state before flipping over him and driving a fist into his right cheek which made his head snap to the left. Once the black hedgehog landed on his feet, he sprung back up, smashing his right knee into the hedgehog's jaw, which made him gurgle harshly. Grabbing Alpha's head tightly within his hands, he then used that same right knee to bounce his foe's face down on it over and over again before releasing him, sending him soaring into the sky upon the last knee slam. Shadow then prepared to deliver the final blow by jumping up above his airborne enemy and then threw his arm out in a swatting motion, hurling him right back to the ground.

"The hell with you! Full Power Chaos Spear!"

The angry black hedgehog fired his signature attack directly downwards, making the yellow spears rain down upon the battered and bloody blue hedgehog, causing a huge amount of smoke to explode around the surrounding area.

Shadow landed gracefully near the fallen hedgehog, breathing roughly since all the movements he just made had caused him to become winded.

Not too far in the side, Sonic the hedgehog grinned. "That was wicked Shadow! Nice going!" he said, giving him a thumbs up. Shadow just smirked in return as the rest of the group cheered in celebration.

Suddenly a wild screeching static noise was heard near where Alpha was as the evil hedgehog himself stood up, breathing heavily.

"You know what? Maybe you are right Shadow…maybe I can't beat you…" Sonic's devilish counterpart admitted as he began tossing the cracked red Emerald up and down in his hand. "But I guess I don't have to…maybe there is another way hahahahehehe!" He cackled out as he started to charge up a large quantity of Chaos energy in the very hand he held the Emerald in.

He then did the unthinkable. "A way that we can all _perish together_!"

He literally slammed the red Chaos Emerald on the pavement so hard, that the already wide crack on the jewel widened even further to the point that it split right down the middle, shattered right in half completely.

"Noooo the Emerald!" Sonic and Rose cried out, them being the only ones to know what the end result would be now that the jewel is broken.

Then between the two halves, a dark malicious vortex opened, tearing right through time and space.

Alpha laughed yet again. "Just as I suspected! A portal to another dimension opened! I highly doubt this one leads to anywhere pleasant! However…just to make sure, lets TEST IT OUT!"

The evil hedgehog simply vanished out of sight. The portal opened was creating such harsh unstable winds that the group of heroes were having a hard time staying on solid land. Seconds later, the wind currents stopped pushing them and instead began reeling them in.

"Guys the vortex is trying to suck us in now!" Tails hollered.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious genius!" Cream cried out as she slowly began levitating towards the black hole. Tails heroically dived towards her, pinning her on the ground, using a nearby street pole to prevent them from being hurled right into the raging vortex.

Knuckles, who had his knuckles smashed into the ground in order to remain there, grunted as Rouge suddenly latched onto him. "Sonic! If we can somehow get the Emerald and go to a more safe location, I can put it together!"

Our blue hero, who had used his crystal ring to stand still by channeling Chaos energy to his feet, narrowed his eyes on his target. Rose, who was clinging on his back realized what he was about to do and paled. Though the Emerald seemed to not be affected by the pull of the vortex, it wasn't a good idea to get near it since it just could very well pull Sonic in despite his ability to remain floored.

"Ahhh help meeee!" Rose's counterpart screamed out as she was sent straight towards the portal, but fortunately her momentum was put to a stop as a certain black hedgehog grabbed her arm, swung them around using a nearby stop sign pole, before sliding down on it and landing smoothly on land, the pink hedgehog safely clinging on his back with one hand on the pole. _Close one…_

"_Arrgggahhhhhh I'm taking you with meeee_!"

A sudden roar of rage was heard as the next thing they knew, a blue blur smacked right into the black hedgehog's side causing him to not only lose his grip on the pole, but also lose contact with Amy, who luckily was able to retain her hold on the pole.

"Shadooowwww!" the pink hedgehog yelled out, her voice laced with dread.

Alpha and Shadow were now heading right towards the violent sucking vortex in an alarming rate, not knowing what was in store for them if they happened to go through it. That thought didn't bother the mad hedgehog though.

"You're insane; you'll end up killing us both!" The black hedgehog shouted as the blue one kept an iron grip on him, his arms and legs locked tightly around his waist, refusing to let go.

Alpha laughed like the loon he was. "I don't care! As long as you die with me I'll die happy!"

Shadow began to do the only thing he could and that was use one of his elbows to smash against his foe's stomach, hoping to make him relinquish his hold on him. Alpha coughed with each and every blow he received, however he refused to budge.

"It will all be over in a few more seconds!" He whispered wickedly.

Shadow and Alpha were literally inches away from their unknown fate before a sudden hand reached out, grasping the black hedgehog by his right arm, the abrupt jerking motion causing the evil hedgehog to briefly lose his hold. Luckily, he was able to instantly shoot out his left hand, catching his nemesis's foot as his eyes finally showed something besides insanity.

That something was fear, an emotion that the hedgehog wasn't familiar with.

The vortex's pull started to intensify as the weary black hedgehog focused his gaze forwards, coming face to face with his savior.

"Sonic?" he uttered with bewilderment, this being the first time he said the name without malice dripping from his voice.

Said hero flashed his ally a pursed grin, clearly trying to remain in control of his channeling Chaos energy, which continued to run down his glowing green shoes. Rose, who was still clutched to the blue hero's back, reached out, making sure to keep one arm locked around the blue one's neck. Her hand clamped onto her husband's free one, increasing his chances of survival. Sonic's counterpart looked on with crazed eyes, realizing that his kamikaze attempt was indeed backfiring as his latched hand began to slacken since it was starting to perspire from anxiety.

Sonic laughed victoriously as a wicked idea came to mind. "Heh hey Shadow, try thinking with your _feet_."

The black hedgehog gave the heroic hedgehog an weird look before comprehension registered on his face as he then returned his gaze back down to the wide eyed hedgehog, frowning spitefully before that frown twisted into a smirk.

He then simply aimed his free foot at Alpha, who instantly knew what was about to happen.

"Go! To! Hell!" Shadow boomed out as he ignited his jet shoes to life.

Time seemed to stop.

Then time resumed as Sonic 'Alpha' Robotnik released one final scream of rage before his screwed up face was set aflame, sending him spiraling right into the vortex, never to be seen again.

Shadow, Rose, and Sonic sighed with relief, glad that was over with however, they knew that if they didn't close that black hole, they would suffer the same fate as their foe. Both the pink and black hedgehog were completely clueless as to what to do next but Sonic wasn't. After all, he wasn't called the fastest thing alive for no reason right? _Heh…I think as fast as I run, well sometimes anyways!_

"Okay guys, I'm going to let go-"

"Are you mad?!" they both hollered.

Sonic growled in annoyance. "Will you both let me finish! Look as I said, I'm gonna let go of Shadow and Rose you let go of me…I'll take care of the rest."

Rose panicked, not liking the look the blue hedgehog was giving the both of them while Shadow just remained stoic.

"_Trust me."_

There it is again…_trust me…_

The pink hedgehog nodded with a smile, her emerald eyes proving that she did as she then tilted her head back to Shadow, who tilted his own head though he already knew what was going to happen. A chain of events then followed.

Shadow let go.

Rose let herself slip off.

"Chaos Warp!"

Sonic disappeared.

Sonic appeared _under the vortex._

Sonic grabbed the two pieces of the Chaos Emerald, slamming them together.

That's when the raging storm stopped; everything stopped as the vortex vanished, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Holy chill-dogs that actually worked!" Sonic hooted out, giving a true smile, still keeping the two halves of the jewel together, not trusting that it'd be okay to let go just yet.

Rose, who landed roughly on her unfortunate husband's chest, making him grunt at the sudden weight, stepped off of him wearing a look of disbelief. "You mean you didn't know!?"

The blue hedgehog gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Heck no, but we would have been screwed either way right?"

"I guess so." Rose muttered as Shadow stood erect, dusting himself off.

The rest of the gang joined them shortly after, all of them incredibly happy that all of this hell has finally ended. The red guardian strode up to the blue hero, extended his hand to him, silently asking him to give him the split jewel while still keeping it pressed together. Once in his hands, the echidna chanted a few words before the fragmented ruby Emerald was melded together, becoming whole once again.

"There…" Knuckles said, giving a fanged grin before he tossed the Emerald to Shadow, who caught it absentmindedly, throwing it up and down a few times playfully.

"Hey look! The Master Emerald! It's back it its original color!" A certain yellow-orange fox pointed out.

Indeed it was. The large pure red jewel hovered elegantly on top of the skyscraper it had been placed on long before the battle had started. The seven Chaos Emeralds that were rotating around it seemed to be releasing some kind of positive form of energy, which in turn was being absorbed into the jewel, obviously purifying it.

"Heh I guess since the other me is gone, the evil taint was weaken enough for the Chaos Emeralds to get rid of the left overs." Sonic said with a lazy smile.

Once the seven Emeralds finished their job, they hovered high into the night sky, scattering shortly after as they always do once they are overused.

"Okay, so who's going to be the one to get that huge thing down here, cause I'm too freaking tired!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed, flopping right onto the ground. To his dismay, a certain pink hedgehog hopped in his arms, making him groan as his body exploded in pain. "Hey watch it Ames! I'm hurting! Sheesh! I thought you out grew this!"

Amy smiled sheepishly as she stared into his emerald orbs. Sonic smiled, dipping down into a kiss however it was cut short from the rather loud cough that echoed through their ears.

Both the hedgehog's exploded into a dark shade of red, making everyone roll their eyes at this ridiculously cliché scene; Shadow and Rose in particular since that's what they would have looked like when they reunited earlier on.

"So who's getting the jewel?"

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"Oh come on!" The red echidna hollered but nevertheless did as he then stomped his way towards the very tall building, muttering non-sense the whole way there.

As the echidna began the long tedious climb to the top, the strong sharp winds reminding him of his _wonderful _experience aboard the _Sky Deck_, Rose's expression widened.

"Sonic! Remember we have to return the jewel before this world and ours falls apart!"

The others didn't like the sound of that and slightly began to panic. Sonic didn't. He seemed to be at complete peace.

The blue hedgehog waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, we have the jewel right? The evil bunch did say that we would know when our time was up so let's wait."

After several minutes of socializing and getting to know each other better to kill time, the red echidna announced his arrival by mumbling,(or had he been doing that the whole way there and back?), with the red Master Emerald in hand, it now being in its shrunken form. Knuckles placed the jewel in the black hedgehog's left hand, telling him the words he needed to know and say to return the jewel back to its normal size.

"Shadow, since I'm not alive in your universe, you might want to find someone you can trust to care for it or maybe you can care for it yourself." The guardian said.

Shadow raised a brow at this. "But I don't know how to deal with all that guardian crap. That was always the echinda's job."

Knuckles snorted. "Well remember, Sonic's counterpart was able to learn a lot about it so you can too. Oh just do whatever the hell you want, it's not my problem." He said, getting fed up with it all. What? He had a short fuse.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hmph, I'm sure I'll find someone else to do it."

"Oh, before I forget, this Master Emerald is missing something and I think I know what it is…"

Sonic and Shadow immediately knew what he meant as they recalled what the hero's counterpart said. "Chaos…

The echidna smiled bittersweetly. "Yeah… but I think… I think it'd rather be dead than to live being a part of that hedgehog forever." He said, the others also agreeing with his conclusion.

Then without warning, the red Chaos Emerald within the right hand of Shadow began to quiver, pulsing ever few seconds before expelling a large burst of Chaos energy, surprising everyone as yet another vortex appear however this time it was calm.

"Anddd that's your trip home!" Sonic indicated.

Sonic's assumption was indeed correct since through the vortex, they all could see the crystalized church, which is exactly how both the pink and blue hedgehog last saw it.

"Looks different since I last saw it…" Shadow said.

Rose nodded. "I'll explain it all later."

Sonic walked to Amy's counterpart, a cheesy smile plastered across his face. "Heh, we had a blast huh Rose Amy?" he said, _almost _causing her to blush, but thankfully was able to conceal it by rolling her eyes instead before hugging him tightly.

Of course Amy and Shadow didn't like the display in front of them.

Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, and Tails also said their own goodbyes, the latter literally melting when Rose hugged him, which in turn caused a certain rabbit to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

After all was said and done, Rose turned towards her husband with a smile, reached a hand out, which he gladly accepted. The black hedgehog didn't return the smile, but his ruby eyes did gleam brightly, telling her all she needed to know.

As they both walked near the portal, Shadow suddenly eyed the blue hedgehog, a surprising smirk appearing across his lips.

Then he said something that froze the hedgehog on the spot, giving him chills.

"Nice meeting you…_faker._"

Then they were gone, the vortex vanishing right on after.

Sonic eyes softened, as a fleeting memory flickered to mind. "Heh…"

"What was that?" Amy asked as the group of friends began their long walk back home.

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me, I'm too tired to care. Hey Tails, did you bring your plane here?"

The fox nodded. "Yeah, but I parked it near the train station."

"Alright, so we'll head down there and you and Cream can ride it back home while me and Amy will catch up to you later." Sonic said, a genuine smile beaming at the pink hedgehog. She returned it, linking one of her hands with his.

"So Rose was nice and just as beautiful as me!" Amy exclaimed, conceitedly flipping her hair about.

"Yeah…she was really something…"

The pink hedgehog frowned, not liking how he said that. "You think she looks better than me don't you!"

The blue hedgehog furiously shook his head in denial. "No-no-no! That's not it, I just uhhh like her hair a lot is all!"

Amy responded by slapping him upside the head.

"Real smooth hedgehog." Knuckles teased, making Rouge chuckle in amusement. Sonic just glared at them both.

"So should I grow it out longer?" the pink hedgehog asked, self-consciously.

Sonic sighed as he grabbed her hand again. "Do what you want Ames, it's your hair. Forget what I said, I like you just the way you are!" He said, making the pink hedgehog's smile come back to life._ Though it would be really hot if she did…_ he added as an afterthought.

"_So Mr. Sonic-"_

"_I thought you dropped that long ago! And heck after today, I definitely never want to hear it again!"_

"_Eeeek! Sorry! Anyways I was gonna ask you, how was the future me?"_

"_Oh! Well she was quite interesting…its funny cause she was a geek like Tails!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Oh wow really? Cool! Well how was Tails?"_

_Silence followed. _

_As the view zoomed out and focused on the star-gazing mid-night sky above, the cold windy air carried a familiar trench coat along with it, sending it to who knows where._

"_Sheesh Sonic you act like I was some kinda douchebag or something."_

_A short snort was heard._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow...I actually did it! I finished it! Yay yay! This is officially the first fanfic that I finished and I actually loved!**

**You know I debated if I should have split this chapter. It was over 8,000 words/ 20 pages. I never really write as much because I feel like it just drags on and on. But since this was the last chapter, I felt it was very fitting to just post the whole thing. I hope you all truly enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a blast! I know DBZ became a strong point but that's what I felt like doing, any other way I would have been disappointed.**

_**And here I will leave you with three things:**_

**1st: Believe it or not but I was actually at one point going to include _two alternate endings_. One had to do with What if Sonic and Shadow fused to become Shadic and the other was one where Alpha Sonic wins it all and boy was it gonna be a horrible ending lol. But two things stopped me. One, lack of motivation. Two, despite me loving this story, I was absolutely sick of it by the end of this chapter. I just couldn't get my self to do it! Besides the fusion crap is to catche don't cha think? Maybe one day I will do it, perhaps if I ever hit the 100 review mark (wink-wink), who knows, but for now I am satisfied with how this ended.**

_**2nd: I love each and everyone of you guys that read this! Seriously! Even the ones who never added, reviewed, or followed or whatever! Your all amazing! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this because it took me hours of my life to write it. In a way, you all pushed me to write even better ever step of the way! Thank you again!**_

_**3rd: As I stated last chapter, if you love DBZ, check out my story, "Eternal Hope", I'm putting all the skills I learned here into that one now and I hope to make it every bit as great as this one if not even better!**_

**That's it! =) Thanks again! Have a wonderful day, who ever you are. If you are a writer too, don't ever believe that you can't be as great as the next person.**

**Later!**

**(Posted: 1-30-2014)**

_**~Gater-Dnt-Play~**_


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! Months later, the epilogue appears as an extra chapter...kinda. I always intended to include one, I just was so sick of the story back then and also ran out of ideas. However, BANG, magic! Thanks for reading again!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if the last part has inaccurate information. I did look online, but I winged some of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>A white gloved hand caressed the red gleaming surface of the Master Emerald, the owner of the appendage sighing softly before removing it.<p>

"Me? Protect this thing? That was your job Knuckles…" a certain black hedgehog voiced as if the echidna so happened to be right in front of him.

As soon as Shadow and Rose arrived back to their reality, their home, the Chaos Emeralds floating mid-air practically yanked their missing sibling from the black hedgehog's grasp, the see-through shrine then vibrating violently. Nothing happened for several seconds, the only sound being the reverberating wind that whipped and licked the glass-like structure. The silence was then broken by an Earth shaking quake that could surely be felt miles away, followed by a discharge of pure Chaos energy, bathing the entire Church. The wild surge of energy exploded upwards, right through the multiple ceilings, kissing the sky, liberating it from the never ending crimson paint that had coated it for nearly one whole day. Both the hedgehogs looked on with astonishment as everything seemed to roll back in time, all that once was returning back to its rightful place, including the very wedding chapel they stood within.

When everything was complete, the Emeralds shimmered joyously at having their brother returned to them and hovered out the entrance of the Church, arranging themselves high in the now clear blue sky in a circular formation, then scattering dazzlingly across the heavens, vanishing from view, lying in wait for the next time they were needed.

Shortly after Rose all but hurled herself happily into her husband's arms, reeling him into a shower of kisses, giggles escaping her lips with the show of affections she delivered. Shadow couldn't help but laugh freely also, which was certainly a rare case since he really didn't like showing his emotional side much.

Then came the time to head on back to the workshop, to greet their probably worried sick friends and well that was quite a memorable interaction to say the least.

_Upon pushing the door open, both hedgehogs were met with a shocking sight, their jaw dropping when their eyes landed on Miles and Cream, the latter straddling the other's waist while the fox himself stayed firmly pressed against the couch, comfortably seated. Luckily, the rabbit was still dressed but the same couldn't be said for the fox, then again they do live in a world where no one seemed to care that male animals roam about stark naked. _

_Go figure._

"_Ahem." Rose coughed, Shadow raising a brow when they saw that both the rabbit and fox stiffening comically, the rabbit craning her neck while her boyfriend peered to the side sheepishly._

"_Shit Shadow and Rose are back."_

Wait for it…wait for it.

"_Ohmygosh Shadow and Rose ARE back!" Cream cried out, turning into a blur as she threw herself into the black hedgehog's arms causing him to chuckle. _

"_I guess I am. Did you miss me?"_

_Cream smiled, her golden-brown rounded eyes beaming as bright as the brightest of Suns as Shadow patted her back gently._

_Rose just smiled at the heartwarming scene, her jaded orbs then landing on the two-tailed fox, who faced her with a smidge of a grin, wearing an apologetic expression as the memories of their last interacting played over and over again with his mind._

_Miles thanked God that that hadn't been the last time they'd see each other. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself knowing that a disagreement was the last thing he'd remember Rose by._

"_So what happened? You have to tell us!" Cream demanded, peeling herself off Shadow before he became annoyed with her clingy ways._

_Rose replied wearily while giving the rabbit a hug they both eagerly wanted. "We will but muchhhh later, after we're well rested because it was an emotional roller-coaster and I'm beyond tired."_

_Shadow seemed to agree, having the right idea by plopping himself on one of the couches, sighing with relief. _

_That's when Miles finally decided to jump to his feet and make his way towards the pink hedgehog, awkwardly rubbing the back of his furry head. "Sooo yeahh I'm sorry and stuff."_

_Rose laughed incredulity. "Really? That's all you got?" she said, her hands on her hips._

_Miles latched his hands together, fidgeting uncharacteristically. "Rose, you know I'm not good with apologies-"_

_She snorted nastily. "Well you better learn, starting now."_

_Cream and Shadow watched on with interest as Miles sighed, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. "Finnneee! I'm sorry for being an asshole to you and-" He paused, fearing that the name he was going to say was gonna cause him to vomit. "Sonic…"_

"_Annnddd…" She urged._

"_And you were right about the other bastard-"_

"_MILES!"_

"_I mean the other Sonic being all righteous and whatnot."_

"_Keep going…" Rose encouraged, her right hand playing with her fingers with fake indifference._

"_What the fuck Amy-"_

"_Language…"_

"_S'not like you don't swear all the time-"_

"_You're drifting off topic fox-boy." Rose said amusingly, using the nick-name a certain deceased bat gave him. _

"_Okay! I'm sorry for punching the shit out of Sonic! There, are you freaking happy?!" the fox sneered out, loathing the predicament he put himself in._

_Rose sighed. "I guess…" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat, knowing that that was as close to an apology she was gonna get._

"_So is the good Sonic still, ya know, alive?" Cream asked as she returned to the couch, Rose following her example._

"_Yeah…he is…"She said with a dreamy sigh._

_Shadow frowned, not knowing what to make of that._

_The rabbit jumped in the air thankfully. "That's so great! I wish I could see him again!" She chirped, her eyes shining with admiration. Rose was gonna say 'me too' but when she saw Shadow's scowl, him feeling threated by the heroic blue hedgehog's oddly charming ways, she kept her mouth sealed shut._

I better stop before Shadow starts hating him too…_ she thought, giving her husband a nervous smile._

_Then the most important question was voiced by non-other than Miles himself. "And what about the other one?" he asked, holding in his breath._

_Shadow smirked, deciding to answer. "Gone. For good this time." _Hopefully_ he added as an afterthought, since the twisted hedgehog had an awful knack of escaping the direst of situations._

"_Thank god…" Miles said, giving a true smile, Cream joining him._

_A few moments of welcomed silence pass before Shadow spoke._

"_So Prower, don't suppose you'd tell us why you thought it would be a good idea to suck each other's faces in the living room." He said, wearing a smirk, clearly enjoying how both Miles and Cream turned into a rambling mess, trying to come up with a reason for their inappropriate behavior. Rose giggled as the fox all but ran to his work station, yelling something about finishing a project he started in the morning._

_Cream's eyes narrowed, shaking one fist at the retreating fox. "Coward! How dare you ditch me like this!" She hollered as she stomped off to her boyfriend._

"_Good one Shadow! That was awesome! I didn't know you had it in you!" She laughed, scooting closer to him, curling on his side._

"_Neither did I." He replied._

Returning to the present, Shadow sighed, obviously distressed over the whole situation with the Master Emerald. He didn't know the first thing of being a Guardian and well to be honest he really didn't care. The red echidna's counterpart had entrusted him to be the new Guardian despite his lack of knowledge of the jewel, despite the fact that he could have just kept the thing himself. However he wondered if the choice he made was more because two of the same kind of jewels can't co-exist in the same place at the same time rather than actually trusting him with the task of guarding it. The hedgehog cursed inwardly, having half a mind to just travel back to where the echidna was with the jewel in hand and just shove it straight up his-

"Maybe I can help you with what troubles you."

Shadow jumped up in defense, now facing the intruder and much to his surprise he was met with an unfamiliar peach colored echidna, who was dressed with tribal wear, her icy blue eyes observing him wisely.

"Who are you?" He asked, his muscles slackening. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he felt like he _knew _her.

"I'm Tikal. I-"

"Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked.

Tikal looked away, her line of sight now on the Master Emerald. "It's probably do to the fact that you have been in direct contact with the Master Emerald before and since I was once sealed within it, my Chaos energy is very similar to that of the Emerald's.

"Oh…"

The mysterious echidna's eyes returned to the hedgehog, smiling warmly, her elegant features brightening. "As I was saying, I'm Tikal. My spirit was sealed within the Master Emerald in order to protect Chaos but…" Her smile faltered. "But now with Chaos gone, the Emerald is weaken, so the spelled that banded me inside the jewel broke, thus releasing me."

Shadow's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Tikal sighed, as she walked to the jewel, placing her hand on its surface before sending a small jolt of Chaos energy, making it pulse radiantly.

Shadow tensed yet again. "Hey?! What did you just do?!"

"Calm yourself. I just gave it some of my own energy to help it heal faster because whatever it went through recently caused its infinite energy to deplete. Malicious energy negates the Emerald's special ability to remain infinite in power. If the negative energy continues to expand once absorbed, the Emerald would eventually die, leaving it nothing more than an empty shell of its former self. Only pure positive energy could remain infinite within the Emerald."

Shadow's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is that whatever evil gets ahold of it wouldn't be able to last forever in the long run."

Tikal nodded. "Precisely."

_Well then…it's nice to know that Sonic wouldn't have been able to succeed in his insane quest after all._

"So why did you choose to appear now?"

Tikal sat on the steps near the red jewel. "Let me explain…Chaos is the _true _guardian of the Master Emerald, however he guards the jewel while inside. About 4,000 years ago, my father, Pachacamac, tried to steal both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to use it for war, to gain the power to defeat our enemies, to protect our tribe. However, it was a foolish idea to fight the other clans using the jewel's power since all that would do is create more and more destruction. I begged father to go another route, a more peaceful approach but he stubbornly refused to do so, saying that it would never put a stop to war, that it would just show that they were weak. He believed using the Emeralds' power to install fear was the best course of action."

"But it truly wasn't and I, out of pure panic, rushed to Chaos to warn him of my father's wicked plans to steal the jewels, telling him to take his children, the Chao, and leave. That I would take care of my father and protect the Emeralds. However he refused, saying that he couldn't leave the alter unguarded for even a second. So I left to make another attempt to try to talk my father out of his plans but he still didn't want to listen. In the end my father along with the aid of most of our clan led a reckless attack on the shrine, ultimately leading to not only his death, but our whole entire clan, only I remained as the sole survivor."

"So Chaos basically murdered your clan because your father pissed him off." Shadow said, clearly interested with the tale being told.

Tikal jerked her head back cutely, not understanding what 'pissed' meant, but given the context, she was able to put together its meaning. "Y-yes. Chaos became enraged and used negative chaos energy to achieve his last form. Even after killing everyone in my clan, he continued his rampage so I took drastic measures and used a mantra my grandmother taught me-"

Shadow snapped his fingers, interrupting Tikal. "Oh, the chant that Knuckles says all the time to activate the Master Emerald's power."

Tikal nodded. "Yes, however the only way to use that mantra against Chaos was to sacrifice my spirit and use it as a means to seal Chaos within the Master Emerald. But now that Chaos and the one you call Knuckles is gone, do to the wicked hedgehog, my spirit was freed."

Shadow smirked, causing Tikal to look at him strangely.

"So… does that mean you can be the new guardian of the jewel?"

Tikal smiled.

_Problem solved._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...100**

**100**

**100**

**100**

**100 is my wish!**

**Ya'll like Miles better now...right? RIGHT?! I sure hope NOT!**

**(Posted: 8-22-2014, Thursday Morning)**

**~Gater~**


End file.
